Dance with the Devil por passiveagressive
by demonkirian
Summary: Leila, una joven cansada de su monótona vida se ve envuelta en hechos sobrenaturales cuando su vida gira 360  al ser salvada de su predestinada muerte por irónicamente un demonio el cual la convertirá en su sirviente como una parte del pago de la deuda
1. Praeludium de la presa

**praeludium de la presa**

O

_scuridad__ peligrosa y tan atrayente para muchos es una necesidad, porque aquella luz en la que creemos no nos ilumina, slo nos hace residir en una utopa, cegndonos de una cruda realidad _

_ La eterna batalla entre la oscuridad y la luz, como demonios y ngeles, no es cmo realmente imaginamos, est muy lejos de nuestra comprensin humana, es cierto que ninguno an es triunfantepero seguir as por siempre?...resulta poco creble y atrevido comentar que ambos posean un objetivo en comn y es el de sostenerse el equilibrio entre ambos con el fin de su propia existencia?...eso es tan solo un cuento, pero si la oscuridad y la luz habitan nuestro mundo, porque deberamos negar la existencia de estos que pueden estar caminando entre nosotros como si fueran simples humanos_

_Por desgracia los humanos somos ignorantes, ajenos totalmente a lo que verdaderamente sucede entre nosotros..._

_ as es como el teln de esta historia se abre para dar preludio a un baile prohibido, seducida por su naturaleza peligrosa ced a su tentadora invitacin para danzar aquella pieza en una oscuridad dantesca a la cual muchas veces negu caer_


	2. Shadow's beast in the darkness

_Primer movement:_

**shadow's beast in the darkness**

…_."la cortina de agua caía incesante sobre ella, sentía su pecho explotar su corazón palpitaba con excesivo frenesí, la mezcla de emociones que la embragaban era inmensa, miedo, desesperación, angustia, peligro eran algunos que podía reconocer, la visión se le turbaba por los nervios, su aliento sobre agitado ya no daba más necesitaba respirar, necesitaba aire, sus pulmones ya no daban más, su voluntad era fuerte más no su físico el cual poco a poco se desvanecía, el peligro cada vez la asechaba más de cerca, nunca pensaría que esa noche las cadenas de su destino, el cual ya estaba decidido desde el día en que inicio su existencia, serían totalmente deshechas"…._

– ¡Gracias por tu trabajo! – despidió el dueño a su empleada de medio tiempo

– hasta mañana señor Jhon, muchas gracias – respondió la joven mientras salía del local con su paraguas en dirección al paradero del autobús, el ambiente estaba demasiado frío, la lluvia no ayudaba mucho, solo le quedaba aguantar e imaginarse bebiendo algo un poco caliente y luego dormir plácidamente, contempló el cielo oscuro y lluvioso, gotas cayeron en su rostro al exponerlo sin el paraguas – _es extraño_ – sintió una sensación diferente, la cual no sabía cómo explicar – _al ambiente parece nostálgico pero no es realmente nostalgia es algo más que eso, no lo sé_ – se volvió a cubrir con el paraguas – creo que estoy muy cansada - sonrió

No fue mucho lo que espero hasta que llegó el bus que la llevaba de regreso, cuando subió solo habían aparte del conductor cuatro personas contando con ella, era consciente que era tarde, se sentó cerca de la ventana era costumbre de ella hacerlo, despejaba su mente mirando el transcurrir del camino sobre todo si a la vez escuchaba música, encendió su reproductor y escogió _"Chop suey"_ para escuchar durante su trayecto.

Un completo baño de sangre, la lluvia ayudaba en el fluir del escarlata líquido, bajo el mismo cielo oscuro en otro escenario, dos figuras encapuchadas luchaban contra supuestos humanos quienes tomaban formas de enormes bestias, de cara deformada, enormes colmillos, tronco grueso, grande, de prominentes garras y de ojos rojos; la batalla no parecía pesada al contrario era entretenida para ambos, las bestias que se lanzaban a matar eran descuartizadas inmediatamente con un simple movimiento de un arma afilada de uno de los encapuchados, la cantidad no cesaba cada vez aparecían más pero ese no era problema eran expertos eliminando dichos seres, lucha a cuerpo y con armas ambas técnicas lucían muy experimentadas.

Se separaron para terminar rápidamente la labor, uno de ellos se quedo luchando en la superficie y el otro se dirigió a correr verticalmente por la superficie de la pared de un edificio alto, mientras subía era perseguido por las ágiles bestias quienes le cerraban el paso lentamente con sus colosales garras – sí que son demasiado ingenuos – sonrió cruelmente - acechan su propia extinción – desenvainó una enorme espada, la cual poseía una cadena oscura en su empuñadura – los guiaré a un réquiem en la oscuridad – con sutiles movimientos fraccionó los cuerpos sin compasión.

Tomaba impulso de los cuerpos que saltaban sobre él y los atravesaba fácilmente sin asco alguno, nuevas gotas de sangre hicieron aparición encima de su túnica, miró hacia arriba – estoy abajo, por si lo has olvidado – afirmó quien permanecía en la superficie cuando comenzaron a caer partes desmembradas – tsk, ¿para qué me molesto en decirlo?, nunca escucha – terminaba de reducir el número de los enemigos

– ¿terminaste? – preguntó arrogante el encapuchado sentado en la cima del edificio

– Si – destrozó la cabeza de la ultima bestia que quedaba de pie, el encapuchado que estaba sentado en el edifico alzó la mirada hacia el cielo nocturno que derramaba lágrimas – ¿qué sucede? – pregunto el encapuchado de abajo

– parece que uno se te escapo – afirmó sin dirigirle la mirada

– eso es imposible – contestó ofendido

– Abadón parece que los años te están sentando, no sé cómo no pudiste sentirlo – con voz burlona

- ¿así? – arqueó una ceja – pues entonces búscalo – molesto

– ¿Tratas de darme ordenes?– preguntó frío - yo no hago el trabajo de nadie – afirmó soberbio – eres muy estúpido para que se te escape una basura como esa – Abadón lo miró con afilados ojos de los cuales a través de la capucha se veían rojos

– Más te vale no equivocarte – se marchó para buscar a la bestia que escapó mientras el otro sonreía

Habían pasado horas desde que comenzó a llover incesantemente, podía ver a través de la ventana los tremendos charcos de lluvia que reposaban sobre la pista, la ventana se empañaba por la humedad que la temporada ameritaba. Cuando bajo del bus la joven inició su trayecto rutinario hacia su casa por el suelo mojado eran varias cuadras las que tenía que recorrer, mientras caminaba podía observar que las calles estaban solitarias nunca había salido tan tarde de su empleo, era la primera vez que lo hacía debido a tener que cubrir la ausencia de su amiga en el trabajo.

El viento del crepúsculo era muy gélido pero eso no le molestaba en lo más mínimo es más, era la mejor época del año para ella así podía buscarle justificación a la frialdad de sus manos las cuales siempre estaban completamente heladas desde que tenía uso de razón siempre fueron así, era extraño lo sabía "parecen las manos de _un muerto"_ siempre decía y sus conocidos también lo hacían, ya estaba completamente curada con ello.

Inquietud empezaba a albergar su corazón, el total silencio de las calles la abrumaba y estar sola bajo esa casi oscuridad donde lo único que iluminaba su trayecto eran las luces emitidas por los postes de alumbrado eléctrico, la luna, la observadora de la noche – _vaya, no me gusta el ruido sin embargo este total silencio me molesta_ – pensaba mientras caminaba y sacaba un celular de su bolsillo para ojear la hora – _me temía que era tarde pero no tanto, ¡ son las 11:15p.m!, me van a matar, si, más que seguro que lo harán – _guardó el celular en el bolsillo de su casaca, mientras cerraba éste, vio como algo corrió casi entre sus pies, la reacción de ese momento fue la de dar un salto hacia atrás, casi pegando un grito del susto, cayó sentada sobre el frío y mojado pavimento, la sombra que salió corriendo a mucha velocidad provenía de unas bolsas negras que se encontraban bajo un poste – c-creo que era una rata – se estremeció - qu-que asco, qué asco – se levantó rápidamente – me moje, ugh – comenzó a limpiarse las manos en su ropa.

Cuando se disponía a seguir su recorrido se percató que alguien la seguía por el sonido de las pisadas en los charcos que en ese momento se detuvieron, no volteó solo continuó– _debe ser mi imaginación, ¿Quién me seguiría?_ – se auto convencía, pero los pasos detrás de ella eran persistentes, trató de guardar calma – _quizás deba tratarse de un ratero, si es más que seguro, le voy a tirar mis cosas para que me deje en paz, seguro me vio cuando saque el celular – _pensó mientras aceleraba su paso, pero tan sólo el hecho de hacerle frente la acojonaba demasiado – _que estúpida soy, que estúpida_

A unos metros de distancia un individuo hablaba por celular, pudo sentir un poco de tranquilidad, al pensar que el ladronzuelo ya no la seguiría, pero para su mala suerte éste no lo hizo, es más el otro individuo dejó de hablar por su celular para dirigirse a la joven, el miedo se apoderó de ella, mientras los dos hombres la acorralaban – ¿Por qué tan sola en la noche? – preguntó uno de ellos, la joven se inmuto a hablar intimidada por ambos hombres adultos, comenzó a respirar agitadamente

– ¿estás asustada? – Preguntó al ver la reacción de la joven - ¿Sabes? es peligroso andar tan tarde – comentaban burlonamente los hombres mayores

– Tranquila, te haremos compañía – uno de ellos acercando su mano hacia ella comenzó a tocarle el rostro

– ven con nosotros

– Mira es joven y delgada así te gustan ¿no? Pedófilo – afirmó uno al otro al mirar a la joven quien no aparentaba su propia edad

– no niegues que a ti también, no te quejaste de ello las otras veces

– ¿crees que paguen bien por ella?

– no lo creo, pero sé que nos divertiremos un rato con ella – sonrieron, la joven comenzó a recordar sobre los últimos acontecimientos de los que había escuchado, hombres que traficaban sexualmente con muchachas, las cuales nunca se volvía a escuchar sobre ellas

Al saber de las verdaderas intenciones de éstos lo único que hizo en ese momento fue esquivarlos y correr con todas sus fuerzas, dejando su paraguas y a los tipos atrás – ¡oye! – gritó uno

– no la dejes escapar – comenzaron a correr tras ella

Sobre la azotea de las casas que eran parte más del escenario de lo que se avecinaba, se hallaba un individuo el cual estaba encapuchado con una túnica de color negro impidiendo ver su identidad, solo se podía percibir de él una sonrisa divertida, un espectador más en la penumbra.

El camino estaba resbaladizo por los charcos de lluvia en el pavimento, no ayudaban eran una desventaja en la cacería, la luna en la oscura noche lluviosa y otros ser más eran espectadores de la persecución que se efectuaba en ese instante, seguía corriendo sin mirar atrás sólo podía oír los pasos de los hombres que la acechaban, estaba demasiado cansada le dolía el costado y le faltaba el aire, ya no podía más ni siquiera sabía por dónde estaba – _ayúdame, ayúdame Dios_ – pedía en sus pensamientos hasta que cayó de manos, no le importó el dolor de los raspones producto de la caída, sólo se levanto rápido para seguir y poder escapar.

Corrió hasta doblar en una esquina donde se topó con un individuo desconocido de mediana estatura – ayúdeme, me están siguiendo, unos hombres me siguen – comenzó a suplicar con quebrada voz producto del miedo, el adulto la tomó del brazo y cubrió su boca inmediatamente para silenciar sus gritos; la arrastró hacia un auto viejo de color azul que se encontraba aparcado a corta distancia mientras ella trataba de poner resistencia, la introdujo en él a la fuerza y en ese mismo instante los otros dos individuos hicieron su aparición, abordaron éste y lo pusieron en marcha.

– se demoraron demasiado – afirmó el que conducía – ¿fue lo único que encontraron?

– es muy escurridiza – sonrió uno de ellos tocándole el rostro mientras ella trataba de evitarlo

- créeme los pedófilos pagarán por ella – examinó el cuerpo inmaduro

- ¿don-donde me llevan?, suéltenme por favor, no soy una niña, créanme es una equivocación – afirmó desesperada

- ¿no eres una niña? – sonrió uno de ellos – no importa, te ves como una – colocó una mano encima de la pierna de la joven

– déjenme, por favor – comenzó a gritar tratando de zafarse de las manos de sus secuestradores – si me sueltan no diré nada, lo juro, por favor – suplicó con voz quebrada

- ¿no dirás nada? – Comenzaron a reír – claro que no lo harás – uno de ellos comenzó a tocar su pecho sobre su ropa

– ¡no, suéltenme! – comenzó a gritar mientras los depravados tocaban partes intimas de su cuerpo

No sabía dónde la llevaban estaba horrorizada, lo único que podía hacer era implorar por su integridad física, pero ellos ignoraban sus suplicas y la manoseaban degeneradamente – cállate perra – no grites, nadie te escucha – sujetó su cabello

– cierra la maldita boca, zorra– gritaban para acallar sus gritos y sollozos, trataba de protegerse pero su fuerza no era la suficiente en comparación a la de ellos – ahora verás – comenzó a bajarse el cierre del pantalón – chúpalo – ordenó tirando de su cabello en dirección a su entrepierna

– ¡no! – se resistía a tal asquerosidad

– ¡hazlo! maldita puta – la forzaba pero ella se resistía a hacer tal enfermiza acción – mételo a tu boca – ordenaba

– tápale la nariz para que la abra – sugería al otro

Forcejeaba pero su débil y frágil cuerpo no lo permitía, su resistencia no era suficiente, con mucho esfuerzo en el forcejeo logró tirar un puñete en la nariz a uno de ellos – ¡maldita perra! – gritó en su enfado propinándole a la vez una cachetada, la potencia del golpe la dejó aturdida.

La sujetó de ambos brazos para inmovilizarla, el otro tipo comenzó a tirar de su ropa con fuerza para desnudarla, gritos ahogados y lamentos salían de sus labios al sentir las manos y la sucia boca del depravado hombre, que recorrían su cuerpo – _Dios ayúdame, quiero morir, quiero morirme - _suplicaba al sentir cómo apagaban su vida traumáticamente – déjenme, por fa-vor, por favor, no, no, no – gritaba entrecortado

El hombre que conducía miraba sólo de reojo – esperen hasta que encuentre un lugar alejado – sonrió_, _aborreció su desdicha, encontrarse con violadores que se mencionaban usualmente en las noticias, dio por perdido todo, no tenía fuerzas para seguir poniendo resistencia sólo le quedaba derramar lágrimas por su infortunio -_ lo siento mamá no puedo_ – lloró por su impotencia, cerró los ojos fuertemente no quería ser espectadora del profanamiento de su cuerpo aún virgen de la manera más enfermiza que podía hacerse, se sentía sucia sentía demasiada repugnancia, odio, odio la invadía en esos momentos, aversión al mundo que la rodeaba, un mundo tan corrompido, un mundo del cual ya estaba cansada – _nada cambiará, nunca lo hará_ – nuevas lágrimas surcaron su rostro, en ese momentoun enorme sonido estremeció a los pasajeros del auto, algo saltó encima del vehículo ocasionando una hendidura enorme, las lunas del auto estallaron, los pasajeros se asustaron

- ¡¿Qué fue? ¡¿Qué fue eso? – gritaron, acto seguido la entidad se disipo en una enorme sombra

– no sé, no lo sé – contestó nervioso – dispuesto a detener el auto, la sombra rodeó el auto – pero ¿Qué es – se asustó de la neblina oscura, la cual golpeó con una fuerza descomunal una de las esquinas del auto, uno de los faroles se rompió, el conductor perdió el control y trató de maniobrar rápido hasta lograr frenar bruscamente, cuando el auto paró el individuo que conducía salió rápidamente y se encontró con dos grandes abolladuras resultado de la colisión, los otros salieron de igual manera

– ¡imbécil ¿qué te pasa no sabes manejar? – comenzaron a gritar exaltados por el incidente

– ¡creo atropelle a un maldito animal! ¡Mierda! – Trataba de buscar el cadáver – seguro lo atropelle tan fuerte que – se detuvo a analizar - no, esto no es lógico, no lo es – observó la magnitud de las abolladuras y las lunas rotas

– ¡tú eres el animal no sabes manejar! ¡Imbécil! – gritaban

– Cierra la puta boca, maldición – contestaba renegando – no entiendo como se hizo el primer golpe, no he chocado con nada – se cuestionaba mientras lo observaba, no encontraba explicación mucho menos de la repentina neblina que cubrió el auto

El lugar donde se encontraban estaba completamente desértico de civilización, estaban en los límites de la ciudad donde no había nada más que sólo la carretera que anexa a la otra ciudad – nos cagaste la noche, ahora tendremos que buscar otro auto

– ¡hey! – gritó uno de ellos, la joven aprovechando la distracción de los hombres trató de escapar pero fue alcanzada y jalada bruscamente por uno de los hombres – no me importa esto, yo no me aguanto, ahora a mí me toca ser el primero – tiró de ella a la fuerza, los otros estaban en la parte delantera discutiendo

– ¡no! – gritaba la joven cuando el hombre la coloco contra la puerta del carro, la volteó y aprisionó el cuerpo de la joven contra el auto mientras intentaba desabrocharse el pantalón, trataba de librarse pero estaba de espaldas

– ¿ya vas a empezar? – preguntó con fastidio quien conducía hace un momento – tsk – cuando se dispuso a acercarse una bestia enorme se lanzó encima éste sin ninguna compasión desgarró músculos y piel del hombre quién sólo atinaba a gritar y forcejear pidiendo ayuda mientras la bestia lo despedazaba, los presentes se quedaron atónitos - ¡ayuda! – gritaba mientras sus compañeros estaban helados, uno de ellos tomó una vara de fierro que se hallaba dentro del auto, hizo frente al animal rabioso, lo golpeó brutalmente en la cabeza repetidas veces hasta dejar ensangrentada la pista y la herramienta – muere, basura – gritó hasta cansarse pero esto no fue suficiente éste aun seguía de pie como si nada, el fierro estaba ensangrentado y doblado por la fuerza empleada, el enorme animal tiro un manotazo veloz al individuo, en un instante lo partió en dos, los órganos de este se dispersaron en el pavimento

El hombre que tenía a la joven gritó del miedo, la empujo y sacó una pistola que guardaba en la guantera del auto, comenzó a soltar disparos, las balas penetraban pero el animal parecía no sentir nada, decidido a dejar a sus compañeros que seguro ya habían muerto, uno desangrado y el otro con los órganos afuera, trató de encender el auto pero falló en el intento, la bestia de un solo zarpazo destrozó completamente una de las llantas con parte del vehículo, se horrorizó y salió corriendo, empujó a la joven en dirección del enorme animal, cayó estupefacta, el hombre huyó cobardemente sólo para ser alcanzado en un segundo por la bestia que terminó desgarrándole más que la yugular de una sola mordida, murió casi en el acto, no bastó con solo desangrarlo, destrozó a mordidas el cuerpo hasta dejarlo irreconocible, la joven al ver la acción de éste se escondió dentro del auto. Después de encargarse del cobarde, la bestia se acercó a su primera víctima la cual estaba agonizando, tomó entre sus bestiales colmillos su cabeza la destrozó de una sola mordida, al hombre partido en dos lo tomo de la cabeza y lo lanzo con fuerza contra la capota del auto por el impacto su cráneo se destrozó dejando en evidencia sus sesos.

La temible bestia, de ojos aterradores color sangre por reflejo de la luna era indescriptiblemente enorme, miraba fijamente a su última presa la devoraba y destruía tan sólo con sus afilados ojos, no podía hacer nada estaba asustada, de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas incesantemente, no podía articular palabra alguna ante tal cruda y sangrienta escena –_ voy a morir, Dios _– el aterrador animal no frenaba su devoración visual.

Ante la mirada estática y de terror, la bestia se retiró mezclándose entre la penumbra de la medianoche_, _pasado un rato la joven se dispuso a salir lentamente del auto, sus piernas le temblaban considerablemente no se pudo mantener de pie ni un segundo, cayó y se arrastró inmediatamente para vomitarfuera del auto a causa del repugnante olor de la sangre y la fuerte impresión del escenario donde yacían los cuerpos destrozados inhumanamente, éstos estaban totalmente irreconocibles.

Intentó levantarse pero aún le temblaban las extremidades, con la mínima fuerza que le quedaba comenzó a caminar despacio de regreso por la carretera, se encontraba hecha un desastre la ropa totalmente sucia, mojada, rota, estaba semidesnuda, desgreñada, le dolía el cuerpo y el rostro, las heridas ardían y aún seguía lloviendo, sentía que ya no podía aguantar más, sus fuerzas poco a poco se desvanecían, cada vez veía más borroso – ayuda – articuló bajamente llorando, cuando su resistencia ya no daba más cayó en el pavimento mojado en medio de la carretera, su respiración era débil, los ojos llorosos se cerraban, a través del suelo pudo escuchar débilmente el eco de unos pasos que se acercaban – por favor – articuló débilmente

– Humanos – articuló una grave y varonil voz, la cual sonrió – sucias cucarachas, tan débiles y patéticas, nunca cambiarán – suspiró y tiró una cigarro cerca de la joven el cual extrañamente estaba encendido aun en la lluvia, de una pisada lo apagó - ¿Qué harás ahora? – se colocó de cuclillas, la joven aun en el suelo trató de alzar la vista pero todo se volvió oscuro al perder la consciencia

La tenue luz atravesaba las cortinas de la habitación cuyas paredes estaban llenas de posters que impedían distinguir el color de las mismas, a pesar de no ser tan espaciosa se encontraba muy desordenada, la ropa de la noche anterior estaba húmeda y tirada en el suelo, encima de la cama yacía una pequeña muchacha de sueño no plácido, su rostro reflejaba inquietud aún cuando dormía, parecía tener pesadillas – suéltame, por favor, ¡suéltame! – gritó y abrió excesivamente los ojos al despertarse, su respiración estaba agitada, lo primero que notó fue encontrarse en su habitación, examinó el lugar, no sabía que había sucedido – pero que - en ese mismo instante se percató que únicamente tenía puesto un polo y en la parte inferior sólo ropa interior, no se explicaba lo que estaba sucediendo, cuando se tocó la cara ésta le dolía y pudo sentir que tenía puesta una gasa en la frente – _¿qué pasó? ¿qué está pasando? ¿Porque estoy aquí?, si ayer _– fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando comenzó a sonar el despertador, se dirigió a su escritorio para apagarlo, al observarlo éste marcaba las 6:50a.m., se colocó su pantalón para salir de su habitación y entró al baño el cual se encontraba al fondo del pasillo.

Una vez dentro del lugar, comenzó a desvestirse, se percató de los moretones en su cuerpo, examinó su rostro en el espejo de la pared donde se encontraba el lavabo, una gasa cubría parte de su ceja izquierda – _seguro me hice esto cuando caí inconsciente_ – dedujo, en la mejilla derecha tenía un moretón, en ese momento recordó el golpe que le propino uno de los hombres, sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse vidriosos al rememorar el incidente – _entonces no fue una pesadilla, si, es imposible que haya sido un sueño, no lo fue pero ¿quién me trajo de vuelta? _– abrió desesperada el grifo de la ducha – _me siento sucia, me siento sucia _– las lagrimas brotaban y se combinaban con el agua que caía sobre ella, se arrinconó hacia una esquina mientras se abrazaba así misma podía recordar claramente lo sucedido – estoy tan sucia - podía sentir el contacto de los hombres y eso la llenaba de rabia.

Después de desahogarse en su soledad, ya más tranquila, se arregló y vistió ropa sport, al bajar al primer nivel encontró a su madre quién estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno mientras su padre esperaba en la mesa mirando las noticias que se emitían rutinariamente en las mañanas – Buenos días mamá, papá – se aproximó a cada uno y les depositó un beso en la mejilla

– Buenos días, hija, siéntate se te va a hacer tarde ¿qué deseas tomar café o leche? – Servía el desayuno a su esposo – ¿leila? – preguntó al no haber respuesta

– C-café – la joven se extrañó, le parecía raro que ambos no comentaran algo sobre la noche anterior, prosiguió a tomar su desayuno

– En la carretera central a "x" km. de la ciudad xxxx se ha hallado una escena espeluznante, tres hombres han sido destrozados brutalmente no se mostrarán imágenes de este hecho por lo impactantes que son para evitar dañar la susceptibilidad del público, hasta el momento se desconoce la identidad de las victimas a causa del estado irreconocible en que se encuentran. Se presume por los análisis realizados que con ellos se encontraba una cuarta persona de sexo femenino que aún está desaparecida, los policías y los del FBI están investigando aún el caso. En la siguiente… - leila se petrificó, no podía creerlo

– por dios, que horrible ¿quién pudo haber hecho eso?, cada vez esta ciudad se vuelve más peligrosa, ves leila no deberías andar tan tarde – afirmó la madre mientras desayunaba al costado de su hija, quién comenzó a temblar – ¿te sientes mal? ¿Qué sucede? Estás pálida – preguntó preocupada mientras la examinaba

– E-estoy bien sólo recordé que hoy tengo examen y no estudié nada – respondió con la mente en otro sitio - es tarde – se levantó rápidamente de la mesa

– ¿quieres que te lleve? – sugirió su padre

– Si – asintió con la cabeza

Cuando se encontraba lista para salir, entró al auto y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad, su madre quien los veía desde la entrada de su casa movió su mano en señal de despedida, ella correspondió de igual manera, aparentemente parecía un día normal, la monotonía de siempre pero su realidad era otra – deja ese trabajo – reprochó su padre seriamente mientras manejaba, la sacó de su meditación - te quita mucho tiempo, debes preocuparte solo por estudiar, solo eso además no me gusta que salgas tarde de ese lugar sobretodo porque anoche llegaste excesivamente tarde.

No contestó en ese momento por el asombro que le causó oír sobre todo las últimas palabras, algo estaba mal, estaba mal no podía asimilar lo que escuchó – papá ¿a qué hora llegué anoche? – pregunto con voz poco temblorosa

– Más o menos a las 12 a.m., bueno un poco más de eso ¿No te acuerdas? – Preguntó con tono de disgusto – no contestabas tu celular, nos tenías preocupados, usualmente llegas a las 9 p.m., no sabíamos que hacer, ya íbamos a dar parte a la policía pero en ese momento llegaste – contaba sin despegar la mirada del volante – pensamos que te había sucedido algo horrible, estabas completamente mojada y con un moretón en tu rostro

Tan sólo no podía creerlo – _no puede ser, si perdí el conocimiento como es que pude llegar a mi casa caminando, ¿cómo pude llegar tan rápido si estaba muy lejos?, está mal, es una locura –_ pensaba preocupada - _¿Qué es esto?, un sueño, una pesadilla, ¿es real?_

– llegamos, menos mal que no había mucho tráfico – paró el auto - nos vemos, no vengas tarde y piensa lo que te dije

– n-nos vemos papá - desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y salió del auto para entrar a la universidad.

Era totalmente absurdo lo que estaba pasando, no sabía si era real o no, las heridas de su cuerpo eran evidencia que todo ello era real , se limitó a ya no pensar en ello pero cómo ignorar fácilmente aquello, que fue hecho más espantoso de toda su vida, más que seguro, no podía contárselo a nadie, la etiquetarían de loca, pero en ese momento lo más mortificante era escuchar que esa noticia estaba ahora en boca de todos los jóvenes quienes no lo tomaban seriamente a excepción solo de algunos – ¡leila!– llamó una chica de cabello ondulado sujeto por una coleta quién se abalanzó por su espalda sorpresivamente – siento no haber podido ir ayer pero hoy voy sin falta – se disculpaba

– Lena – nerviosa - ¿ya te sientes mejor?

– Si, ya me siento mejor, gracias – la soltó – ¡leila! ¡¿Qué te ha pasado? – se sorprendió al ver el rostro de su amiga, no sabía que contestar, que ¿intentaron violarla y que ahora ellos están muertos a causa de una bestia?, no podía decirle eso

– nada, no es nada, me caí por las escaleras – fingió una sonrisa – soy demasiado torpe – confirmó

– mm, si, es cierto que eres muy torpe pero no tanto para hacerte todo eso con una caída ¡dime! ¿Alguien te pegó? ¿Alguna bitch?, desgraciada, dime su nombre para vengarte – comenzó a remangarse las mangas de su casaca

– no, no te preo – fue interrumpida por una joven quien paso corriendo

– ¡es tarde! ¡el profesor no nos va a dejar pasar! – afirmó una chica de cabello corto laceo hasta el mentón y lentes mientras corría en dirección a uno de los edificios del campus

– es cierto, apúrate que el profesor no nos va a dejar entrar – leila comenzó a correr mientras jalaba a Lena

Cuando llegaron al salón, el profesor ya se encontraba dentro de éste, el adulto aparentaba unos 40 y tantos años la materia que enseñaba era matemáticas, la puerta del aula estaba cerrada, se preocuparon porque no las dejaría entrar, automáticamente les colocaría inasistencia, pero al contrario de eso hizo un movimiento con su mano en señal de que ingresen, era extraño que el profesor hiciera ello porque era muy estricto en cuanto a puntualidad se trataba.

El aula de clases era grande tenía como capacidad para 63 alumnos aproximadamente con 9 columnas y 7 filas de carpetas, la carpeta que le pertenecía a leila era una situada por la tercera fila en la primera columna de la izquierda al lado de la ventana que tenía vista al exterior, Lena hacia su lado derecho y la otra chica de lentes en la carpeta delante de leila. El profesor no dio clases en lugar de eso espero un momento a que los demás alumnos llegaran para llevarlos al auditorio del instituto, el cual era inmenso y muchos estudiantes de otras facultades se encontraban también era de suponer que no habría clases a primera hora, las personas de cargo se encontraban al frente y comenzaron a hablar – Buenos días estudiantes, pedimos disculpas por la breve suspensión de las clases, se les convocó para informarles que estas horas de clases suspendidas serán reemplazadas por una charla informativa muy importante para ustedes de los señores oficiales aquí presentes quienes dictarán sobre seguridad ciudadana – todos empezaron a murmurar respecto a ello – se les ruega estar atentos, esto se hace por la creciente violencia en las calles, ya sabrán de la noticia de esta mañana la cual es una consecuencia más de estos actos – trató de silenciar los murmullos

– _Acaso nos enseñaran defensa personal contra monstruos_ – pensaba leila – _los violadores ahora no son el problema, esto no es solo violencia_

– Debido a este incremento en los últimos meses que es demasiado alarmante se tomará las siguientes medidas – así prosiguió la larga charla informativa, era seguro que el último asesinato que se registro en la noche alarmó a muchos y estaban tomando medidas respecto al caso

– _Ojalá que las cosas no se compliquen_ – pensaba preocupada – _no quiero verme envuelta en esto, solo quiero olvidarlo, olvidar todo – _apretaba fuertemente sus puños hasta hacer quedar blancos sus nudillos

Era muy obvio el querer olvidar todo, un secuestro, sufrir un intento de violación, el casi ser atacada por una bestia, todo eso en tan solo unos pocos minutos sentía que se volvería loca, su monótona vida dio un giro drástico de 360°, acaso ¿esto era el comienzo de algo? ¿Habría algo peor que ello?, pensaba, se sentía muy diferente a lo normal, se sentía tan lejana de todo, veía diferente a todos ya nada era igual.


	3. Shadow's beast in the darkness II

Sobre la cima unos enormes rascacielos se encontraba una figura masculina quién observaba desde lo alto a los humanos y sus acciones, su mirada denotaba como si hubiera visto algo cientos de veces y supiera que es lo que sucedería. El viento movía su larga cabellera oscura como la noche que llegaba hasta menos de la mitad de su espalda, su altura predominaba, sus ojos penetrantes, afilados y heterocroma ticos de color azul y rojo reflejaban una mirada agria y despectiva, su rostro de atractivos y masculinos rasgos denotaban aburrimiento, su piel era pálida como casi un papel, su aura era pesada y misteriosa como un libro sellado e impredecible.

– Por fin te encuentro – afirmó un hombre al hacer aparición de la nada detrás del antes descrito – ocultas muy bien tu presencia

– ¿así? No me había dado cuenta, es que no me gusta mucho el día, acaso ¿debería disculparme por causarte inconvenientes? – Comentó secamente sin voltear – ¿sucede algo?

– Tsk, deja las modestias fingidas, esas cosas no van contigo – respondió molesto – sabes muy bien a que vengo, anoche me engañaste – acusó seriamente

– ¿anoche te engañe? – Sonrió burlonamente - hasta dónde sé, no tengo relación alguna contigo para que reproches que te engañé, acaso ¿malinterpretaste algo entre nosotros? – preguntó tranquilamente

– ¿q-q-que estás diciendo? ¡Idiota!, n-no es eso y no trates de cambiar la conversación – respondió sonrojado con una vena saltando – maldición, has roto un precepto y por tu culpa la sanción caerá sobre los dos

– ah, eso – suspiró con desgano

– ¡no lo tomes a la ligera! – se exaltó - no puedes alterar a tu antojo el flujo de la vida humana – afirmó tenso

– no hay problema, yo me encargaré de ello, asumiré toda la responsabilidad – afirmó con las manos en los bolsillos

– ¡q-que conchudo! Todo es tu culpa – gritó – no seas tan confiado

– no hagas una tormenta en un vaso, exageras demasiado, sólo tengo que darles la razón a los viejos, es muy fácil – dijo despreocupado – así estarán tranquilos y solucionado

– ¡¿que no exagere? ¿Cómo piensas solucionar esto?

– tsk, este lugar era tranquilo hasta que llegaste, eres demasiado escandaloso mejor me voy – fastidiado por la presencia saltó hacia el vacio

– ¡o-oye espera! – trató de detenerlo pero fue tarde – maldito Kirian, se fue, argh y no le dije cuando era la junta – dijo lo ultimo molesto

– Todo está solucionado – sonrió al caer de unos aproximadamente 500 metros, comenzó a caminar como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre la multitud de personas

Habían pasado 2 horas cuando la charla informativa dio por finalizada, todos volvieron a sus salones, en estos momentos se encontraban en hora de receso para seguir con la segunda materia del día y aún los alumnos seguían con el tema del cual los policías ni otras entidades se explicaban cómo había sido el modus operandi del culpable, podían suponer que eran coyotes, que suelen habitar en esos lugares desolados pero las mordeduras y la magnitud de la fuerza con las que estaban hechas quedaban totalmente descartados como culpables, era tan sólo inexplicable, los chicos hacían volar su imaginación haciendo suposiciones como si hubiera sido obra del chupa cabras, ovnis, u hombres lobo esto último hizo pensar a leila que era muy probable aunque sonara absurdo, la descripción encajaba mucho con el culpable del incidente.

– ¡¿Vieron las noticias? – preguntó Lena – aún no saben quién fue, me gustaría tener contacto con algo paranormal, ¿crees que haya sido hombres lobo? O quizás ¿animales mutantes que se escaparon de algún laboratorio de experimentos? - comentó burlonamente

– _todos lo toman a la ligera no saben nada_ – pensó leila, inconscientemente su mente comenzó a recrear con crudas imágenes lo ocurrido

– ¿crees que existan? Creo que fue un asesino sanguinario, viéndolo de la manera más creíble – afirmó Nina – pero también hace pensar que no fue algo de este mundo, ¿será obra de vampiros?

– ¡ya cállense! – leila se exaltó, lo único que le faltaba era que sus amigas empiecen a comentar también sobre ello – no saben… nada - dijo bajamente

– oye ¿qué pasa? ¿Te sientes bien? Solo era broma ¿te sientes mal? – preguntó Lena preocupada

– ¡estás pálida! ¿Has comido? – preguntó Nina

– y-yo, no quería, disculpen no me di cuenta, e-estoy diciendo incoherencias disculpen – estaba nerviosa

– ¿estás actuando raro seguro que estás bien? No te sobre esfuerces – comentó Nina

– Disculpa, por mi culpa tuviste ayer un día duro – afirmó Lena apenada

– n-no hace falta que te disculpes, c-créanme estoy bien – se sentía apenada al gritarle a sus amigas – _no lo estoy, no estoy bien_

– me preocupan tus heridas segura ¿fue una caída? – Nina la examinó de pies a cabeza

– m-me caí sin poner mucha resistencia, miren ya va a empezar la clase acomodaré mi carpeta – colocó su carpeta en el sitio original para cortar la conversación

Después del corto receso, tuvieron una larga, dura y aburrida clase de historia dictada por un profesor, que no reflejaba ninguna emoción en su rostro ni transmitía motivación alguna al curso, era un somnífero potente para toda la clase que no hacía más que garabatear su cuaderno o la carpeta, otros se mandaban notas a escondidas, otros prendían el reproductor a bajo volumen y a veces lo subían solo para molestar al profesor, otros dormitaban, leila estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y sus amigas sólo se miraban entre ellas – _me siento tan perdida, siento como si no hubiera asistido a clases desde hace tiempo, veo todo tan extraño y diferente que me asusta_ – meditaba apoyada en su carpeta con la mirada desorientada, sentía una extraña sensación en el ambiente. Una vez finalizada la tortuosa materia los alumnos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas para retirarse

- Uf, que aburrido – afirmó uno de los muchos que pensaban igual

- ¿Vamos a ir al estudio? – se preguntaban los chicos quienes se sentaban en la parte posterior – si hay que apurarnos

- Voy en un momento, yo los alcanzo – afirmó uno de ellos

- ¿Vámonos? – se preguntaban algunas chicas – voy a salir con George, me debe estar esperando

- Te envidio – comentaban sus amigas – ¿tiene amigos que sean como él?

– le preguntaré si tiene amigos que estén buenos y disponibles – contesto sonriendo

- Esa bitch, ese chico me gustaba el año pasado – afirmó Lena – para cambiando de novio como si fueran medias

- Pero él ya no te gusta ¿no? – Comentó Nina – no le des importancia y además ¿no era 'como zapatos'?

- ¿zapatos? Eso es poco – afirmó con una mueca de disgusto

- Tienes razón – dijo sonriendo

- ¿Nos vamos Lei?, tenemos que almorzar para trabajar duro – afirmó entusiasmada

- vámonos – respondió sin ninguna emoción

- hola, leila – articuló una voz masculina, la chica alzó la mirada al reconocer la voz

– Derek – nerviosa

- ¿Qué te sucedió? – la examinó preocupado

- N-no es nada, me caí – desvió la mirada

- Se nos hace tarde, vámonos – tomó el brazo a su amiga

- Le-lena – sintió el agarre de su amiga quien comenzó a jalarla

- Nos vemos mañana Derek – se despidió Nina y siguió a sus amigas

- chau, chau Leila – despidió el joven al quedarse en el salón

- Apúrate – ordenó un chico al asomarse por la puerta

- Claro – dijo el joven

Salieron y tomaron el bus el cual demoró aproximadamente 40 minutos para dejarlas en su destino, el trayecto estaba silencioso, ninguna cruzó palabras hasta llegar al lugar donde usualmente se separaban para dirigirse a sus casas

- Has estado distraída ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Nina – o quizás debería preguntar ¿en quién? - sonrió

- ¡leila! No me digas el amor ya toco tu puerta - Lena la abrazó – no pensaba que tuvieras novio tan rápido con lo tímida que eres o ¿aún no te le declaras?

- ¡¿Ah?, ¡¿Qué? ¿q-q-que tonterías dicen? – se ruborizó un poco – no saquen conclusiones absurdas

- entonces ¿por qué te has puesto roja? – Lena sonrió – acaso ¿no dimos en el clavo?

- E-es solo que, eso me agarro desprevenida, no piensen cosas extrañas

- ¿extrañas? Pero ¿es extraño tener uno? Eso a menos que seas lesbiana

- ¿lesbiana? Pero como -

- Lei no es como tu – afirmó Nina – ella no está pensando en eso, parece una niña

– _gracias por decirme niña_ – pensó sarcástica - no se puede contigo – miró resignada a Lena - bueno me voy adelantando, nos vemos – caminó aceleradamente

- No huyas – gritaba desde atrás Lena – siempre huyes con estos temas

- No la molestes, no le gusta esas bromas – afirmó Nina – bueno, yo también me voy yendo, nos vemos mañana, cuídate

- Ok, nos vemos – se despidieron ambas para separarse

Caminó unas cuantas cuadras más para llegar, cuando se dispuso a abrir la reja que separa el jardín con la entrada de su casa sintió un escalofrío enorme que dejó un vacío en su pecho, no se explicaba tal sentimiento trató de entrar rápido pero en ese instante vio un cachorro sentado en la entrada de la reja negra, era como un cachorro de pastor ingles pero su pelaje era de color negro intenso y tenía los ojos color azul oscuro, aquel animal hizo sentir algo familiar y no sabía el porqué; dejó eso de lado, en ese momento pensó que quizás se había perdido, no parecía un perro callejero, se acercó con temor a que éste la mordiera, buscó si tenía algún collar que lo identificara pero fue en vano, no lo tenía - _¿Qué hago?_ – Pensó preocupada, no podía dejarlo así, su debilidad por los animales le impedía ignorarlo, podía ver a los humanos sufrir pero nunca a los animales – supongo que te meteré a escondidas a mi casa – acarició la cabeza del animal – pero no hagas ruido ¿ok? – abrió despacio la reja.

Introdujo la llave en la entrada de manera silenciosa, la puerta repentinamente se abrió por sí sola, se sorprendió al encontrar a su mamá – Leila, cariño, ya llegaste ¿qué tal te fue? estoy saliendo un rato, ya vuelvo – habló apurada mientras se retiraba sin esperar respuesta alguna y sin darse cuenta del pequeño animal

– esta bien – afirmó mientras perdía de vista a su madre– creo que estaba apurada – cerró la puerta – si mi madre se entera, me botaría contigo, no creo, me botaría a mí y ti te dejaría – depositó a su nueva mascota en el suelo para buscarle algo de comer, rebusco la alacena y la refrigeradora en vano, no encontró nada comestible para él, lo único que se le ocurrió fue darle leche – perdón, sé que no eres gato pero no tengo nada que darte ahora – acercó el plato pero éste no lo recibió – no seas quisquilloso, cuando regrese de trabajar te traeré algo – alzó la vista para observar la hora - ¡se me hace tarde! – Tomó al animal en sus brazos y lo llevó a su habitación – te quedarás aquí hasta que convenza a la jefa de la casa, así que por favor no hagas ruido – comenzó a buscar algo para ponerse, tomó una toalla e inmediatamente ingreso al baño para ducharse.

Pasados unos minutos, salió rápido de la ducha envuelta en una toalla rosa, en dirección a su cuarto, comenzó a buscar desesperadamente cualquier cosa para ponerse por el escaso tiempo que le quedaba mientras su mascota se subió a su cama – no te subas a la cama – ordenó acercándose para retirarlo – auch – gritó al momento que intentó bajarlo – no muerdas la mano que te da de comer, que malcriado – observó la mordida de su mano, cuando intento agárralo por segunda vez éste le gruñó – ok, está bien quédate solo por ahora porque no tengo tiempo, espero que no tengas pulgas – retiró la toalla para colocarse la ropa interior, unos jeans pitillo de color oscuro que encontró a la mano, un polo morado manga larga y una casaca, maquilló el moretón de su rostro, cuando terminó de arreglarse cerró la puerta de su habitación y salió sin haber almorzado.

Al salir de su casa, corrió apurada incontables cuadras hasta llegar al paradero del bus, el cual tomó sin esperar demasiado, se sentó al lado de una señora que cargaba un niño, leila comenzó a buscar el reproductor de su bolso, al encontrarlo se colocó los audífonos, eligiendo una de las tantas canciones que guardaba, suspiró y se percató que el niño no la dejaba de ver con ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, ella le sonrió y en ese instante el niño rompió en llanto - ¿Qué te pasa hijo? – preguntaba su madre tratando de silenciarlo

– _acaso ¿lo he asustado?_ – pensó desconcertada

Al bajar del bus se encontró con un local de mediano tamaño que se situaba en una esquina con un enorme letrero que no pasaba desapercibido _"El café de Jhonny", _era el lugar donde leila comenzó a trabajar hace un año, ingreso por una puerta que no era la principal, buscó en uno de los casilleros del vestidor su uniforme, uno de mesera el cual se coloco rápido, este era como una especie de vestido hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas, acompañado de un delantal, se sujeto el cabello y prosiguió a entrar al salón, donde habían varias mesas y una barra en la cual se encontraba el dueño un hombre mayor de unos 50 años, estaba leyendo el periódico – Buenas tardes – saludó leila amablemente

– Hola hija – contestó de la misma manera, el anciano trataba a sus empleados como si fuesen unos hijos más para el debido a que los suyos se encontraban fuera del país trabajando y cada uno con su propia familia – ¿Lena se encuentra mejor? – preguntó preocupado

– Sí, seguro no tarda en venir – comenzó a limpiar las mesas

– Espero que no te haya causado problemas – dijo apenado

– n-no se preocupe – afirmó nerviosa sin mirarlo de frente

– no era necesario que me ayudaras a cerrar, era muy tarde para que una jovencita como tú anduviera sola tan noche

– no se preocupe, usted es muy amable conmigo y era lo mínimo que podía hacer – trató de sonreír

- ¿Qué te ha sucedido? – preguntó al ver la gasa en su ceja

– me caí en mi casa – afirmó

– ya veo, debes tener mucho cuidado con esas cosas, no querrás marcar tu rostro de por vida – comentó preocupado

– Sí, lo tendré – _no sé si debería renunciar ahora, mi papá me presiona pero sé que puedo con ambos, si hasta ahora he aguantado podré seguir haciéndolo_ – observó al dueño quien comenzaba a ordenar la barra

– Buenas tardes Johnny – saludó Lena con confianza

– hola hija, me alegro que estés con energía – afirmó el anciano desde la barra cuando Lena lo saludo enérgicamente

– sí, ya me siento mejor – contesto de la misma manera – gracias abuelo –provocó una sonrisa por parte del dueño

– oye, te dije muchas veces que no trates así al señor – leila tiró del brazo de su amiga

– Pero no veo cual es el problema – con rostro inocente, Leila suspiro

– bueno, ya limpie estas mesas te toca las otras de allí - señaló

– Ok – tomó un trapo

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente y las dos iban caminando de regreso a sus casas, esta vez salieron más temprano de lo habitual solo por ser estudiantes, la paga no era la misma que los demás pero tampoco era tan mala.

– Menos mal que el dueño nos dejo salir, es muy peligroso cuando esto está deshabitado– comentó Lena mientras caminaban – ¿sucede algo? Hace rato miras hacia atrás ¿estás nerviosa por algo?

– ¿eh? N-no es nada solo pensé que algo se me había caído – afirmó un poco paranoica – menos mal que salimos temprano, es muy peligroso ir sola tan tarde – afirmó un poco triste para sí misma

– Nunca sé lo que estás pensando – la examinó y sonrió levemente – bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana y estudia mucho – movió su mano mientras caminaba hacia su casa que quedaba en dirección contraria a la de Leila

– ok, nos vemos – caminó en dirección a la suya – _creo que estoy un poco paranoica, si debe ser eso _– pensó nerviosa – es cierto – recordó que tenía que comprar comida para perros – me había olvidado de él – buscó alguna tienda cerca

Cuando llegó a su casa abrió la puerta y encontró a su madre preparando la cena – hola mamá – depositó un beso en su mejilla

– Hola cariño, bajas rápido a comer que empezaré a servir

– Solo voy a dejar mis cosas – subió las escaleras rápidamente hacia su habitación, al llegar a su puerta y abrirla encontró su cuarto solitario – no está – buscó por todos los rincones sin encontrarlo – ¿cómo pudo haber salido? Acaso ¿mi mamá lo encontró y lo botó?, no, nunca haría eso además me lo hubiera dicho – analizó la situación

Bajó las escaleras para ir al comedor, se sentó en la silla pero no se atrevía a preguntar sobre el cachorro, no estaba segura – _quizás lo haya imaginado todo, creo que poco a poco me estoy volviendo loca, realmente parece como si nunca lo hubiera traído ni siquiera hay huellas _– comenzó a cenar – mamá – articuló

– ¿Qué pasa? – la miró

– ¿has entrado a mi habitación?

– si hubiera entrado jamás me hubieras encontrado – se burló del desorden en su habitación

– Que graciosa

– no, ¿porqué? ¿Se te ha perdido algo?

– No, por nada, olvídalo

Una vez en su cama tomó su libro para estudiar – que flojera da estudiar esta materia, preferiría que el examen fuese solo números – abrió su libro de historia buscando la pagina a leer – sería más fácil – trató de concentrarse pero no podía hacerlo su mente divagaba por momentos – _¿debería contárselo a alguien? No, lo sé, me fastidia quisiera desahogarme pero no puedo hacerlo, sola, debo cargar con esto yo sola, así como siempre lo he hecho_– lágrimas hacía su aparición, las seco rápidamente y trató de leer algo pero al poco tiempo de comenzar se quedó dormida con su lámpara encendida y su libro en mano.

Paralelamente otro lugar de predominante oscuridad y gélido ambiente, se encontraban en reunión varias entidades misteriosas las cuales no dejaban mostrar sus rostros, se ocultaban tras túnicas negras con capuchas, de ellos solo resonaban sus tétricas voces quienes discutían sobre un asunto en particular, estaban situados gradualmente conforme a la importancia del cargo que poseían.

En ese instante frente a ellos ingresó un joven alto de similar vestimenta el cual dejo su rostro descubierto por respeto a sus mayores, el joven que no aparentaba más de 20 años era de tez pálida, de calmados ojos verdes y cabello rubio semiondeado, era alto y de buen porte – sus excelencias, lamento la demora, mi compañero no tardara en venir – informó mientras agachaba la cabeza ante sus superiores – _maldito Kirian a qué hora piensas aparecer_ – pensó preocupado – _estoy seguro que recibió el mensaje que le dejé _

– Abadón – sonó una gruesa voz – se te encomendó vigilar las acciones de Kirian – dijo uno de ellos

– Sabes realmente cuál es tu cargo ¿no Abadón?

– No se puede confiar en él – afirmaban otros

– Sólo causa problemas, deberíamos dejarlo donde estaba antes y encargarle este trabajo a otro – murmuraban otros

– Cree ser importante solo por ser el preferido de nuestro amo Luzbel y saca ventaja de eso

– No tiene ni el mínimo reparo en aparecer

– No se deja dominar y toma decisiones por sí mismo, no podemos dejarlo así

– Deberíamos confinarlo en el abismo

– Por eso se le confío a Abadón esta tarea pero creo que solo está pintado, deberíamos tomar otras medidas inmediatamente

– ¿Acaso temes a Kirian? – preguntó uno de ellos provocando al que hablo anteriormente

– No hagas bufarme de tus comentarios

– Hace siglos que propones encerrarlo pero nunca hablas así delante de él – contestó

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo se te ocurre que podría temerle? Si no dije nada fue por respeto a nuestro amo

– Lo que tú digas – sonrió irónicamente

– Que medidas deberíamos tomar – discutían otras entidades

– Lamento lo ocurrido no se volverá a repetir – comentó Abadón con voz tranquila y seria

– Claro que no se volverá a repetir, por qué no lo dejaremos libre

– Esta vez Kir – antes de terminar lo que diría el rubio fue interrumpido por Kirian quién abrió bruscamente las enormes puertas que estaban encendidas por llamas de color azul

– ¿Estabas nombrándome? – caminó arrogante hacia donde se encontraba Abadón quien se inmutó en decir algo más, se posicionó a su costado difiriendo ambos en tamaño por solo un poco, el demonio pelinegro era un poco más alto

– Ni el más mínimo respeto muestra ante la mano derecha de su excelencia presente – murmuraban bajamente

– Ya estoy aquí así que todo lo que quieran decirme, puede decirlo ahora – afirmó con altivez mientras fumaba un puro con una de las manos en el bolsillo

– Ten más respeto niño – se exaltaban algunos

– Kirian, modérate, baja la cabeza – sugirió Abadón con voz baja sin mirarlo pero este lo ignoró

– ¿bajar la cabeza? – sonrió sarcásticamente – esa basura no es para mí – miró desafiante a los presentes

– ¡más respeto! ¡somos tus superi – fue interrumpido

– Muy bien, qué bueno que llegaste ahora si podemos comenzar – habló una gruesa voz que no había pronunciado palabra alguna hasta el momento, se situaba en el lugar de mayor importancia como la mano derecha de Luzbel – ¿que nos puedes decir de lo ocurrido? – apoyó los codos sobre un soporte mientras entrelazaba los dedos

– Tsk, no tengo nada que explicar, yo me ocupo de mis propios asuntos, nadie interfiera - advirtió mirándolo fijamente

– ¡¿Cómo se atreve? – preguntaban encendidos ante la atrevida respuesta

– Silencio – la gruesa voz calló a los presentes – nuestro amo Luzbel confía en ti y te ve como alguien muy prometedor, así que, muy bien entonces muéstrale tu lealtad – afirmó tranquilamente

– ¿lealtad? – preguntó incrédulo con una sonrisa – no puedo creer escuchar eso – comentó Kirian en burla

– ¿te estás riendo de nosotros?

– ¿nos vas a traicionar? – preguntaban alterados

– Sh – silencio los murmullos - es cierto – sonrió - somos demonios y esas palabrerías no nos conciernen en absoluto, por desgracia tenemos un pacto que suena algo ridículo pero cierto, así que simplemente tenemos que asumirlo – termino de decir la voz imponente

– No hace falta tanto sermón – tiró al suelo el puro con expresión de aburrimiento – si eso es todo lo que dirán, me retiro – afirmó soberbiamente

– Creo que está claro cuál es el lugar de cada uno – comentó la imponente voz antes que Kirian se retirara

– Lo sé muy bien así que no me hagan volver a repetirles que soy el que se responsabiliza de sus propios actos – sonrió y cruzó la puerta dejando a las entidades quienes empezaron a murmurar fervientemente

– Abadón, Kirian asume las consecuencias de sus actos así que solo sigue observando sus acciones – dijo finalmente el de mayor rango

– Como usted diga – Abadón se retiro

– ¿Está seguro de dejarlo así?, Abadón no es de mucho fiar – Preguntaban y afirmaban

– Es su compañero puede que nos traicione

– Si surge algún inconveniente Abadón sabe qué hacer – afirmó quien estaba al mando, así silenciando a los demás – él es único que puede con este cargo

– Las otras entidades ya deben haberse enterado

– Seguro nos harán rendir cuentas

– Nuestro amo se fastidiará con esto

– No se preocupen que ya solucione todo esto, así que no tienen por qué seguirle dando vueltas al asunto además saben muy bien que Kirian es el preferido del maestro así que no pueden ponerle el dedo encima – sonrió - bueno tampoco podrían hacerlo si quisieran – se levantó y retiró del lugar.

– No dijiste acaso que les ibas a dar la razón – reprochó Abadón estando a las afueras de la infinita penumbra debajo del oscuro cielo nocturno

– ¿Eso dije? – bostezó

– ¡claro que sí, dijiste que confiara en ti!

- ¿confiar? Nunca confíes en un demonio – afirmó con una mueca burlona – Abadón eres tan inocente – golpeó la espalda de su compañero

- Eres amnésico a conveniencia, en lugar de eso fuiste altanero asegurándote de tener más enemigos, debiste hacer lo que dijiste que harías - reprochaba

– Nunca les daría a esos viejos lo que quieren – habló sin inmutarse – además dije que todo está solucionado

– Pues espero que sea así como dices

– Tú solo espera y lo verás – sonrió torcidamente mientras contemplaban el silencio de la noche, Abadón lo miró con desconfianza


	4. A stranger epiphany

_segundo movement:_

**a stranger epiphany**

Ya había amanecido, el albor estaba nublado por el intenso frío del invierno, sólo unos pequeños y débiles rayos de luz atravesaban las cortinas, Leila quien yacía aún en la cama se hacía un ovillo, le daba flojera levantarse temprano por la baja temperatura, estaba despierta pero aún seguía dando vueltas en su cama cuando de repente sintió algo suave a su lado, se levantó rápidamente.

– ¡¿t-tu qué haces aquí? – Se sorprendió al encontrar al cachorro quién le observaba echado a su lado – ¿cómo fue que entraste?, ¿cómo?, ¿qué extraño si mi puerta está cerrada? – Trataba de buscar explicación, en ese momento comenzó a sonar su despertador, se levantó para apagarlo – no importa, estaba preocupada por ti – aliviada acarició la cabeza del animal. Antes de salir de su casa cerró su puerta cerciorándose que el cachorro este dentro.

Salió hacia el paradero del bus para esperarlo como ella había un montón de personas quienes también esperaban otros buses, cuando por fin llegó se llenó completamente quedando los pasajeros como sardinas, todos estaban incómodos como leila que también había subido, era un alivio para ella que el trayecto hacia el instituto no fuera tan largo así que fue paciente para aguantar tal incomodidad, pero eso era lo de menos cuando comenzó a sentir en actitud extraña al hombre detrás de ella, se puso nerviosa e intento avanzar disimuladamente al costado para así apartarse de él, pero éste era molesto seguía detrás de ella colocando su maleta al costado de su pierna y con su mano la tocaba disimuladamente – _su mano asquerosa, viejo sucio, siento asco no me gusta que me toquen, ¿porque los hombres son así?_ – pensó mientras no veía la hora de salir del bus, ella era de las personas que no suelen hacer problemas siempre se quedaba callada ante todo y odiaba eso – _nunca puedo reprochar, que estúpida soy_ - le costaba decir lo que verdaderamente sentía. Cuando llegó a su destino salió rápidamente del bus –_ odio a los hombres son escoria, son escoria, viejo asqueroso_ – pensó amarga cuando de repente sintió que alguien la pellizcó suavemente el costado

– hola ¿qué tal? – saludó un chico simpático de cabello negro laceo y corto, de amplia y refrescante sonrisa

Leila volteo con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos al reconocer la voz masculina – ho-hola, bien – contestó nerviosamente – y ¿tu Derek? – un poco tímida

– bien, ¿Te asuste? – preguntó curioso por la expresión inicial de la joven

– n-no, ¿porque que lo dices?

– Parecía que estabas asustada, por tu expresión – sonrió

– a-así es mi cara – respondió sin mirarlo – es que soy demasiado expresiva y a veces no me doy cuenta – trató de sonreír

– lo sé muy bien y me causa gracia

- ¿gracia? – lo miró incrédula

- que milagro que llegues temprano – comenzaron a caminar

– si yo también me sorprendo

– y ¿estudiaste para el examen? Espero que me soples – le giñó el ojo mientras le pellizcaba suavemente el costado

– s-si – afirmó nerviosamente sin pensar en su anticipada respuesta, pero luego recordó lo inesperado – digo ¡no! – exaltada

– ¿ah? – desconcertado

– No, quiero decir, disculpa, me refería a que no estudie y lo peor es que me olvide el libro – inconscientemente hacia mímicas - _seguro se cayó cuando me quede dormida y ni cuenta me di _– pensó mientras se agarraba la cabeza

Derek comenzó a reír – entiendo, entiendo, al comienzo pensé que te estabas negando, bueno no te preocupes yo si estudie así que te presto el mío como es a la segunda hora el examen seguro que lo memorizas rápido – sacó su libro de la mochila que traía

– Muchas gracias – lo recibió, Derek era uno de los muy pocos hombres con los que interactuaba Leila, sin contar a su padre, y hermano, lo conoció cuando entró por primera vez a la universidad fue el primero en hablarle, ambos compartían similares gustos, por ello se llevaban muy bien.

Al llegar al salón se dirigió a su habitual carpeta no transcurrió demasiado tiempo para que Lena hiciera su aparición – hola – saludó leila, pero no tuvo respuesta - ¿qué pasa? ¿Porque me miras así? – preguntaba ante los ojos entrecerrados de su amiga

– dime que él no es

– ¿ah?

– ¿te gusta Derek? – preguntó impredeciblemente

– ¡¿ah? ¿De qué hablas? – se exaltó y su rostro se torno rojo

– te vi en la entrada y ese inútil estaba a tu lado – dijo con naturalidad – leila no te gusta ¿no?

– shhh, ¿de qué hablas?, alguien te puede escuchar y puede malinterpretarlo - trataba de taparle la boca para callarla

– ya, ya ok entendí – afirmó mientras impedía la acción de su amiga

– ¿Qué tonterías dices?, que pesada eres, no digas otra cosa o si no te cae – un poco amarga

– pero es la verdad él me cae mal

– Hola ¿de qué hablan? – preguntó Nina quien recién llegaba

– de nada – respondió nerviosa

– Todos a sus lugares – con voz imponente avisó la profesora de comunicación al entrar al salón mientras depositaba sus materiales en el pupitre – buenos días – comenzó a jugar con las manos – un alumno de intercambio se unirá a la clase – miró la puerta del salón e hizo un gesto con la mano, en eso entró un chico alto de cabello castaño corto semiondulado, de tez clara y ojos azules oscuro ocultos tras unos lentes, era muy simpático sus rostro poseía rasgos delicados y vestía de manera sport, una camisa de color blanco con un polo negro dentro y unos jeans de color verde militar, no tardó en ser el centro de atención de las chicas

– ¿no te parece muy guapo?

– si, esta bueno pero debería sacarse los anteojos

– pero eso le da encanto – comentaban

– no puedo negarlo, vaya, sí que es lindo – admitió Lena mientras miraba al chico enfrente

– no es para tanto – afirmó leila aburridamente

– silencio – dijo la profesora ante las murmuraciones - su nombre es Rael, pasará una temporada con ustedes, espero se lleven bien, pueden aprender de él y viceversa, a ver se sentará – buscaba lugares disponibles - hay asientos disponibles elige en cual te sientas cómodo – el joven observo el salón

– claro – sonrió a la profesora

– _de verdad es demasiado lindo, no, no puedo ver así a un estudiante – _se volteó inmediatamente – _estoy buscando novio pero esta no es la mejor opción_

– tiene una voz muy linda

– ojala se siente aquí

– seguro se sentara al lado de Kiara – murmuraban en referencia a la chica más popular del salón

– _Parecen desesperadas por tener novio, un chico popular más, no sé porque tienen que arrastrarse así por él, que patético – _leila miró el exterior sin darle importancia al joven nuevo, Rael miró a leila y se dirigió sin pensarlo dos veces a la carpeta vacía que se encontraba detrás de ella

– ¿ah? ¿Se sentó detrás de esa chica? – desconcertadas por la acción del muchacho

– seguro que le gusta Nina o Lena – murmuraban mientras la profesora escribía en la pizarra

– _que idiota, ¿Por qué te sentaste detrás de mí?_, _seguro que ellas ya me están mirando feo_ – dedujo sintiendo miradas dirigidas a ella

– espero que nos llevemos bien – comentó el joven detrás de ella, provocando sorpresa en ella

Durante la clase de comunicación, Leila poco atendía sólo le importaba estudiar el curso del cual tendría examen a la segunda hora, deseaba que la materia de comunicación durara más tiempo pero por desgracia se fue volando la hora – de tarea queda la actividad 8, hasta la próxima clase – se despedía la profesora joven de cabello largo y corta falda que no aparentaba más de 30.

- bueno ahora sí que nos toca examen ¿has estudiado? – preguntó Lena torciéndose para el lado de Leila

- algo debo haber memorizado – contestaba mientras cerraba el libro

- ese libro es de – se asomó hacia ella

- me lo presto por lástima así que no digas nada más ¿está bien?

– ¿de qué hablan? – preguntó Nina volteándose – que extraño – comentó al ver el libro

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Lena

– al entrar al salón vi a Derek pidiendo prestado el libro de historia a uno de sus amigos, yo le iba a dar el mío pero – comentó mientras miraba hacia arriba tratando de hacer memoria

– ¿pero? – preguntó Lena

– pero me acorde que no traje el mío – afirmó con una sonrisa al final

– así que prefirió darle su libro a leila – sonrió pícaramente mirando a su amiga quien comenzaba a jugar con las manos

– se-seguro que solo quería repasar, porque él me dijo que ya había estudiado – se sonrojaba y las orejas le quemaban

– ese vago que va a estudiar – afirmó sarcástica Lena – pierde el tiempo porque leila no le va a hacer caso

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Derek me cae bien– comentó Nina

– no digas tonterías – trataba de defenderse leila – Derek es solo un amigo solo es - no termino de hablar cuando sintió una mano en su hombro y una voz que la interrumpió

– disculpa – hablo el chico nuevo – ¿qué materia toca después?

– ehm, historia – contesto Lena mientras miraba fijamente a Rael

– no pude evitar oír su conversación, discúlpenme por ello – dijo con voz agradable – hay examen a esa hora ¿no es cierto?

– sí, desafortunadamente lo hay

– pero tú eres nuevo así que no te preocupes – afirmó leila tratando de no mirarlo directamente a los ojos, se le hacía difícil hablar con un chico que la miraba fijamente

– estaré aburrido – apoyó su rostro en una de sus manos

– ah si – contestó sin tener en mente que más decir – _si quieren deberían acercarse_ – pensó mirando a las chicas que estaban tímidamente indecisas a acercarse al chico nuevo

– ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó tratando de entablar una conversación

– lei – fue interrumpida

– ella se llama leila, Nina y yo Lena, mucho gusto – señaló a cada una en modo de presentación

– _gracias_ – pensó nunca se había sentido tan aliviada como en ese momento cuando Lena interrumpió la tensa conversación.

– mucho gusto – sonrió

– ¿de dónde vienes? ¿Por qué te transferiste? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cuál es tu signo? – empezó a bombardearlo al pobre de preguntas, Leila quién no prestaba mucha atención a sus respuestas sólo lo veía

– _no parece tan antipático pero aún no me convence, los disfrazados de ovejas son los peores_ – de pronto él dirigió su mirada hacia ella encontrándose así con sus grandes ojos negros, sonrió y causó un leve rubor en ella - _¿Qué fue eso?_ – pensó desviando la mirada a otra parte – _que idiota ¿porque lo estaba mirando?_, _lo peor de todo es que se dio cuenta – _pensó preocupada, el receso fue corto sus amigas se la pasaron conversando con él, no hubo casi participación de Leila, ella era así, siempre reservada, podía afirmar que durante el receso habían sido el centro de fijación de las chicas quienes murmuraban mientras los miraban de reojo.

Cuando entró el profesor todos volvieron a sus asientos inmediatamente – guarden sus cosas – ordenó mientras contaba el número de alumnos para repartir las pruebas

– disculpe, soy nuevo, ¿puedo dar examen también? – preguntó Rael al levantar la mano

– eres el alumno de intercambio, claro, si estás dispuesto a darlo no te lo puedo negar – le entregó la prueba

– gracias – sonrió

– _muy bien, calma, calma, respira profundo y exhala_ – meditaba Leila – ¡_que comience ya! Que se me va todo lo que eh leído _– pensaba impaciente mirando directamente al profesor

– ahora volteen sus exámenes tienen 45 minutos, el que termina rápido puede salir – comenzó a dictar las pautas

Habían pasado 30 minutos después de empezar y Leila ya había acabado sólo esperaba a sus amigas que terminen de hacerlo para salir juntas pero el hambre que sentía por la tensión era más fuerte –_ voy a salir mejor antes que mi estómago empiece a rugir y pase vergüenza_ – pensó con la cabeza recostada sobre la carpeta, decidió levantarse y entregar su examen para salir del aula que estaba en completo silencio, en ese mismo instante Derek entregó también su prueba saliendo unos segundos después que ella – _¿que debería comprar?, a ver, algo que llene y que sea barato_ – pensaba mientras examinaba el mostrador de la cafetería

– ¿qué tal te fue? – Pregunto Rael quien se paró a su costado – bi-bien, creo que conteste todo bien ¿y tú? – respondió un poco nerviosa por la presencia masculina

– leila ¿qué tal diste? – pregunto otro chico aproximándose donde ellos se encontraban

– de-derek, gracias por el libro – agradeció un poco ruborizada – _miércoles, como Lena me ha estado molestando con él, no lo puedo ni ver directamente a la cara_

– no hay problema – miró a Rael con fastidio

– disculpa ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Derek – contestó secamente

– mucho gusto soy Rael

– sí, ya todo el salón lo sabe – respondió de malhumor

– _creo que ya se me quito el apetito – _sintió la tensión entre ambos chicos – disculpen, voy a ver si las chicas ya salieron – se quitó del medio – bueno creo que hacía mal tercio allí, no quiero problemas – suspiró mientras se alejaba de ambos

Al subir al salón, el profesor ya estaba recogiendo las pruebas y los alumnos estaban retirándose, cuando entró para sacar sus pertenecías se topo con una chica quien la empujo con su hombro, leila ya estaba acostumbrada a aquellos tratos pero lo que más odiaba era que fueran sin razón alguna – _¿qué le pasa?_ – Se preguntó sin oír ninguna disculpa – ¿qué tal? – preguntó al reunirse con sus amigas

– bueno más o menos – contestó Lena

– pues yo estoy igual y ¿tú Nina?

– bien – contestó monótonamente

– En estos cursos teóricos eres muy buena – afirmó Leila – a mi no me gusta – hizo una mueca con sus labios – prefiero los números

Al terminar de recoger sus cosas se dirigieron a la salida – y ¿ustedes? – preguntó Lena al ver a Rael y a Derek

– Tengo que devolverle su libro – leila busco dentro de su bolso – gracias – lo entregó

– no es nada – afirmó Derek recibiendo el libro

– seguro que Derek saca un veinte, ya que estudió y le dio su libro a leila – Lena comentó con segunda intención provocando el sonrojo de ambos

– o-oye Lena – trataba de callar Nina a su amiga

– claro, no soy un tarado como tu – contestó en su defensa

- ¿a quién crees que dices tarada? – lo empujó molesta

– ustedes ¿en qué dirección se van de regreso? – pregunto Rael obviando la pelea

– nosotras tomamos el bus #"xx" – respondió Nina

– pues yo también tomo ese

– entonces vamos juntos – sugirió Lena terminando su discusión

– ¿tú también vienes? – preguntó Rael a mirando a Derek

– no, yo voy a otra dirección – contestó con molestia

– Nos vemos, hasta mañana – se despedían de Derek mientras se dirigían al paradero del Bus.

– maldición, maldito cuatro ojos – miró molesto al joven nuevo quien se iban con las chicas

Tomaron la habitual ruta para dirigirse a sus hogares, Rael las acompañó – bueno aquí nos separamos – avisó Lena – yo me voy a esa dirección, Nina por allá y Leila por allá – señaló

- ¿Dónde queda tu casa? – preguntó Nina a Rael

– la mía esta en dirección a la de ella, así que puedo acompañarte – miró a leila

– _no puede ser cierto_ – Leila pensó que tenía mala suerte

– Que suerte tienes, Rael te acompañará – Lena sonrió pero la expresión de su amiga denotaba lo contrario

– Entonces hasta mañana – se despidieron, de este modo Rael se retiró junto a Leila

El camino fue tortuoso, no estaba acostumbrada a la compañía masculina la cual era muy diferente a la de su padre y su hermano. No tenía idea de que temas tratar, el cómo iniciar una conversación - _ maldición, que tensión – _miró de reojo al joven, el silencio entre ambos la mortificaba, tenía cero experiencia con los hombres en comparación con las chicas de su edad, a pesar de tener 19 no salía con chicos, no iba a discotecas, no se divertía de esa manera, creía que era cómo una abuela que se divertía mejor en su casa que en la calle eso era extraño para la edad que tenía. Deseaba que la casa de Rael este antes que la de ella, pero el camino siguió hasta llegar a la suya – ehm, bueno aquí está mi casa así que nos vemos mañana – sacudió su mano en señal de despedida – _menos mal que ya llegue_ – pensó con alivio

– entonces nos vemos mañana – Rael se aproximó a ella, la tomó de la mano y depositó un beso en la mejilla de la joven, dejándola totalmente sin palabras – cuídate nos vemos – retomó su camino

– ¿ah?_ – _salió de su trance -_ no me esperaba eso tan de pronto, me agarró desprevenida, ojalá que no haya puesto una cara estúpida, que tonta soy_ – se recriminaba – _no importa, no importa _– buscaba rápido sus llaves para entrar.

Al entrar a su casa se dio una ducha fría y almorzó rápidamente para irse a trabajar, mientras alistaba su cartera para irse se percató que el cachorro no había comido – pero que perro tan quisquilloso ¿a dónde habrá ido? – se preguntaba mientras lo buscaba por todos sitios – ¿cómo se escapa si la puerta está cerrada y estamos en un segundo piso? – se cuestionaba mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

Después de unas semanas, la universidad se había vuelto más animosa por las chicas, quiénes andaban detrás de Rael, se le pegaban como moscas a la hora del receso y en otras oportunidades, pero cuando era hora de salida él acompañaba a Leila y sus amigas. Se había formado el hábito de acompañarla hasta su casa, la conversación entre ellos no era tan asidua a pesar de haber transcurrido un par de semanas – ¿ves noticias? – preguntó mientras caminaban

– Muy poco, es que no tengo mucho tiempo en las mañanas – contestó mirando su rostro pero no los ojos directamente

– pero seguro habrás escuchado acerca de ese caso, mmm, a ver ¿cómo era? – trataba de hacer memoria – acerca de los hombres descuartizados por una bestia - enfatizó lo último, Leila se heló por un momento, ya no se hablaba mucho acerca de ello porque era algo aun no resuelto y comenzaba a tomar aquello como algo muy lejano pero volvió a su realidad, su traumática realidad

– co-como no voy a saberlo si era de lo único que se hablaba en todo sitio – comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, a sudar frío

– es verdad, aun no resuelven el caso y tampoco encuentran a la cuarta persona quien iba con ellos – la miró fijamente – es extraño y algo muy interesante

- a-aun esta desparecida – reafirmó sin mirarlo, se había esforzado por olvidar poco a poco esa nefasta noche pensaba que lo estaba superando sola, pero solo bastaron esas palabras para rememorar todo como si lo viviera de nuevo, la cabeza le comenzó a dar vueltas, empezaba a ver borroso podía oír vagamente la voz de Rael quien seguía hablando acerca del tema.

Rael sostuvo a las justas a Leila quién se desplomó en un instante, la tomó entre sus brazos – no pesas nada – sonrió – debió ser duro por la reacción que acabas de tener, creo que fui un poco brusco, no me medí - la levantó para dirigirse a la casa de la joven que estaba a escasos metros, cuando se disponía a tocar el timbre una voz hizo que volteara

– ¿quién eres? ¿Por qué ella está así? – alzaba el tono una voz amenazante y desconfiada, un chico alto de cabello negro corto quién salió de un auto estacionado al frente de la casa de color blanco

– ¿disculpa? – Rael preguntó inocente

- ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermana? – preguntó molesto

- Esta chica se desmayo, es compañera de mi salón – Rael lo miró fijamente, el chico pelinegro se acerco para quitársela

– ¿Qué es este escándalo? – preguntó la madre de leila al salir - !mi hija! ¡¿Que le paso? – se exaltó al verla en brazos de Rael

– ¿usted es su madre? – preguntó amable - Ella se desmayó de camino a casa – explicó

– ¡Alex ayuda! – Ordenaba la madre al chico quien tomo a la joven en sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación – muchas gracias y mil disculpas por las molestias causada por mi hijo, no mide tu temperamento – se disculpaba la mujer

– no se preocupe – contestó mientras miraba a Alex entrar a la casa

– ¿quieres entrar?, te invitaré algo en agradecimiento – abrió más la puerta en señal de invitación

– gracias, no me podría negar – ingresó

Cuando Leila se levantó, la cabeza le daba vueltas y le dolía, se encontró echada en su cama sin zapatos - ¿Qué sucedió? - trató de hacer memoria hasta que recordó – ¡no puede ser! – se exaltó - me desmaye en frente de Rael, que vergüenza, que vergüenza – decía mientras se agarraba la cara

– ¿te gusta ese tipo? ¿estás saliendo con él? – preguntó Alex, quien se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta

– A-Alex ¿qué haces aquí? – sorprendida y asustada por la repentina voz

– vine de visita, no evadas mi pregunta – dijo serio

– ¿de qué hablas? tarado, es normal sentir vergüenza el desmayarte en frente de alguien – deformó los labios y sus gestos

– ¿a quién le llamas tarado?, ¿así me recibes después de tiempo? – se acercó a ella levantando la mano y golpeando suavemente su cabeza

– auch, no seas tosco – devolvió el golpe, comenzando así, a jugarse de manos – y ¿donde está mamá? – preguntó

– está en la sala con tu noviecito

– ¿q-que quien? ¡¿Quién está abajo? – se asustó - ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

– el chico que te trajo en sus brazos como un príncipe, esta con ella – comentó en tono sarcástico

– c-callate – se sonrojó – pero ¿porque sigue aquí? – se colocó los zapatos rápidamente

– ya sabes cómo es ella seguro que – no termino de hablar al darse cuenta que ella ya había salido de la habitación corriendo – gracias por la atención – comentó irónico

– _no puede ser, no le vaya a decir algo equivocado_ – se dirigió a la sala

Rael estaba sentado en el sillón individual en la sala, conversaba entretenidamente con la madre de Leila mientras tomaban café y comían un pastel que se encontraba en la mesita de centro – mamá – llamó casi en voz baja

– cariño, ya despertaste – la madre se aproximó a ella y la jaló haciendo que tomara asiento en uno de los sillones – voy a traerte una taza también – los dejó solos

– qué bueno que ya hallas despertado – sonrió

– q-que vergüenza, discúlpame – lo miró con ojos preocupados

– descuida, por cierto no pesas nada, acaso ¿comes bien? – la examinaba

– por supuesto que sí, aunque parezca lo contrario – contestó un poco fastidiada, no era la primera vez ni la ultima que le comentaban si comía o no

– ya veo – rió el joven

– últimamente no me he alimentado bien, tal vez eso provoco el desmayo – trató de justificarse

– es tranquilizante saber que ya estés mejor, así que ahora me retiro – se levantó

– de verdad, gracias – hizo lo mismo – _que mala eres mamá_ - pensó al percatarse que su madre los espiaba oculta tras el marco de la puerta de la cocina

– Entonces nos vemos mañana – el joven se quitó las gafas y dejando expuestos sus hermosos ojos azules

– s-si, nos vemos – afirmó nerviosa al ver los ojos del joven, sintió que Rael se aproximaba a ella para besarle la mejilla – _no, puede ser_ – pensó al ver a su hermano bajar las escaleras

– mamá, ¿que ha – no terminó de hablar cuando miró hacia la dirección que miraba su madre

– sí, nos vemos mañana, gracias por todo – habló Leila en voz alta esquivando el beso y tomando su mano para sacudirla en señal de despedida

– Que graciosa eres, así se saludan los chicos – Rael soltó la mano de la joven y la tomó de los hombros para depositar un suave beso en su frente dejándola totalmente atónita – nos vemos y come bien – sonrió y se volteó para retirarse

– hasta luego señora, gracias, el pastel estaba delicioso - se dirigió a la salida

– no hay problema – respondió al salir de su escondite

– ¡tú! – Alex se dirigió amargo en dirección a Rael pero fue interceptado inmediatamente por su madre quien le tapo la boca

– no te preocupes, ven cuando quieras – afirmó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Rael se retiró del lugar

– déjame mamá – trataba de soltarse

– ¿Qué sucede hijo? no seas malcriado – preguntó aún sonriendo

– ¿Qué, que pasa? Ese maldito es uno más de los que se aprovechan de las chicas con cara de monga como ella – señaló a leila quien aún seguía parada en el mismo lugar tratando de asimilar lo que había ocurrido – ¿trata de burlarse de mí?

– ¿q-que dices estúpido? – se acercó rápidamente a Alex

– ¿qué cosas dices hijo? - aun no se le borraba la sonrisa – ese chico es tan agradable, no te preocupes hija tienes mi permiso para salir con él – se dirigió a recoger los utensilios de la mesita de ecntro

– ¿q-que dices? ¿Cómo se te ocurre? – Nerviosa - NUNCA – respondió molesta

– ¿c-como se te ocurre permitir eso? – reprochó Alex – es capaz de hacerte abuela en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tú no tienes mi consentimiento – miró a su hermana – los hombres solo buscan una cosa y eso es – no termino de decir

– ¡¿abuela? – la madre propinó un golpe a Alex

– no se te quita la estupidez aún después de tiempo – lo miró incrédula - no se hagan ideas erróneas solo es un compañero que acabo de conocer – afirmó seria mientras subía a su cuarto

– tú no eres quien para hablar, acaso no te acuerdas cuando – miró incrédula a su hijo

– sólo digo esto para que la cuides más, menos mal que llegue en buen momento, viendo esto creo que me voy a quedar por unos días

– ¿no pagaste el alquiler? – arqueó una ceja

– no es eso, si solo vine porque pensaba pasar unos días con ustedes, solo es eso – respondió examinando los adornos que se encontraban en un estante de la sala cuando de repente un grito rompió la tranquilidad

– ¡es tarde! – gritó Leila mientras bajaba rápido las escaleras

– si te refieres a tu trabajo, llame al dueño contándole lo que ocurrió así que no te preocupes – avisó su madre mientras guardaba el pastel restante en el refrigerador

– ya veo – se quitó un peso de encima

– ¡¿estás trabajando? – preguntó su hermano

– sí y no seas tan chismoso porque me aburres – volvió a subir las escaleras de su habitación

– está más malcriada que de costumbre

Al encerrarse en su habitación, comenzó a meditar, se sentía incómoda con la presencia de Rael – _me sofoca_ – pensó – _no me gusta esto, no estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de tratos, yo odio a los hombres son tan superficiales, no soy lesbiana pero es la verdad_, _debo ser más indiferente con él no puedo dejar que me haga esto_, _ese maldito cabrón acaso ¡¿se está burlando de mí? _– Hizo un puño con su mano – por cierto ¿donde está Mike? – buscó al cachorro, Mike era el nombre que le había puesto, era el nombre de un cantante que admiraba mucho de un grupo de rock, no contó a nadie sobre la existencia de éste, no lo creyó necesario ya que se ausentaba siempre – _otra vez se escapó_ – dedujo – siempre hace esto, tampoco quiere comer la comida de perro que le compré a pesar que gasto mucho más en él que en mí, es un malagradecido ¿donde se irá a comer? – Se cuestionaba mientras miraba a través de la ventana – ya aparecerá no es la primera vez que hace esto – se convenció mientras observaba la noche que ya se había hecho presente.


	5. A stranger epiphany II

Un hombre corría desesperadamente como si su vida dependiera de ello, ingresó en un edificio abandonado tratando de esconderse de quien lo acechaba - ¿quieres jugar a las escondidas? – una grave voz preguntaba divertido, el individuo no contestó nada, estaba pendiente de lo cuan cercanos sonaban los pasos – vamos, sal y corre, contaré hasta diez – sonrió mientras caminaba entre los corredores del abandonado lugar sosteniendo una guadaña filuda la cual era arrastrada con una cadena, le resultaba divertido hacer ese sonido para asustar a su victimas, el individuo estaba indeciso si hacer lo que su acechador sugería, no tenía nada que perder, después de todo se sentía acorralado, en su decisión atravesó rápidamente el corredor donde el otro se encontraba – muy bien, contaré hasta diez, uno – comenzó a contar divertido, subió las escaleras rápidamente sus movimientos eran agiles no eran un humano cualquiera – dos – la victima subió hasta llegar a la parte más alta del edificio

– mierda – miró alrededor desesperado

– diez – sonrió - que lento corres – apareció detrás de la víctima, éste corrió y saltó hasta el otro edificio – que tonto eres – sonrió, al llegar al otro edificio se encontró con otro individuo el cual esperaba hace un rato

– dinos lo que queremos y te dejaremos escapar – afirmó quien esperaba

– me asesinaran y ellos también lo harán si hablo – contó el individuo con sus afilados colmillos

– te aseguró que no lo harán, eso si nos das información

– Confiar en ustedes demonios – sonrió irónico – jamás lo haría

– Es cierto Abadón, de igual manera lo asesinaremos – sonrió el del otro edificio – lo obligaremos a hablar

– Prefiero morir en manos de mi raza antes que decirles algo a ustedes sucios seres – iba retrocediendo – púdranse en el infierno – se lanzó del edificio hacia una rejas, al impactar con estas quedo atravesado y murió instantáneamente, su cuerpo comenzó a arder en llamas

- que estupidez, púdranse en el infierno – sonrió sarcásticamente al saltar al otro edificio – de allí provenimos

- tsk, se suicidó, ahora volvemos a lo mismo – suspiró cansado - ¿Dónde te metes últimamente? – preguntó Abadón

– acaso ¿eres mi niñera? – Respondió soberbio – no eres quien para decirte todo lo que hago – contestó mientras probaba con la punta de su lengua una mancha de sangre que se encontraba en sus labios

– no soy niñera de nadie pero – no termino de hablar

– Tampoco eres mi pareja para rendirte cuentas, soy hetero y no estoy interesado en los de tu clase – contestó mientras sonreía y mostraba unos ojos afilados

– ¿de nuevo con eso? – Preguntó fastidiado – ¿te encargaste de eso?

- ¿eso? – Arqueó una ceja – 'eso' es mi problema, no quiero interferencias – respondió fastidiado, Abadón lo miró serio

Al día siguiente como todas las mañanas Mike, aparecía encima de su cama – me alegro que no tengas pulgas – aliviada acariciaba la cabeza de su mascota – _estoy segura que si las tuvieras estaría tuberculosa – _pensó bromeando sobre su peso_._ Al levantarse hizo lo mismo que todas la mañanas pero algo le molestaba y era el hecho que su hermano estaba en la casa y no salía del baño rápido – apúrate que se me hace tarde – gritaba tocando la puerta mientras sostenía una toalla

– estoy afeitándome, espera – contestaba aún dentro

– ¡que pesado! Te estás afeitando o depilando para que te demores tanto – cruzó los brazos y movía incesantemente su pie hasta que salió – ¡una hora! ¡Una hora para alistarte! ¡Eres peor que una mujer! – gritó cuando éste salió del baño

– no necesitas mucho tiempo para arreglarte, porque no tienes remedio

– Ese estúpido, obviare lo que dijo, perderé tiempo si discuto con él – se introdujo en la ducha

Al terminar de bañarse se cambió y bajó a desayunar, la mesa se había vuelto más pequeña por la presencia de su hermano, su papá estaba tan feliz de volver a tener la presencia de su hijo, y ella no se podía engañar había extrañado mucho a su hermano quien se había ido hace más de tres años, sólo se comunicaban por teléfono o por internet. Cuando se disponía a ir la universidad su hermano se ofreció llevarla – es lo mínimo, después de demorarte tanto – bromeó cuando subió al auto

Durante el camino hablaron de cosas triviales acerca de que es lo que estuvo haciendo mientras él no estaba, pero hubo un momento en el que guardo silencio al acordarse de su reciente trauma, quería contarle para desahogarse pero lo último que quería hacer era empeorar las cosas, él tenía el complejo de hermana menor era muy sobreprotector con ella, complicaría más las cosas si contaba este tipo de cosas – nos vemos en casa – se despidió moviendo la mano

– no llegues tarde - ordenó

– ¡Lei! – una masculina voz llamó desde la entrada

– ¿Quién es ese? – preguntó Alex

– él, él es un compañero de mi salón Derek, ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos – respondió y se retiró rápidamente para evitar disgustos

– ese tiene cara de tarado, así que no es tan peligroso – lo miró de pies a cabeza y arrancó el auto para retirarse

– Hola – saludó leila cuando lo alcanzo

– ¿es tu hermano? – preguntó

– sí, va a pasar unos días en mi casa así que me trajo – respondió comenzando a caminar juntos

- que conveniente es tener un hermano así - afirmó

- ¿Eres hijo único?

- Si pero no

- ¿Cómo es eso? – sonrió

- Es que tengo un medio hermano por parte de mi padre pero nunca lo conocí solo sé que es mayor que yo

- Ya veo pero creo que los amigos son considerados como hermanos

- Eso es cierto

- Me puedes considerar como una hermana – afirmó tímida

- No lo creo – respondió dejándola perpleja – no creo que pueda verte como una hermana – tomó su hombro y luego entró al salón para saludar a sus amigos que se encontraban conversando

- ¿Q-que quiso decir? ¿No me considera su amiga?– la respuesta la había dejado fría pero a la vez sus mejillas y orejas le ardían por el contacto con él, entró al salón sin verlo y se sentó rápidamente

- Buenos días – saludó una voz masculina cuya presencia no había percibido hasta ese momento

- Rael, hola – volteó su cuerpo pero casi sin mirarlo

- Estas roja ¿qué pasó? – preguntó apoyado en su carpeta

- ¿Así? Es que ¿hace mucho calor? – respondió agitando su mano dándose aire

- Eso fue una pregunta o respuesta, además estamos a 8 grados – afirmó divertido – definitivamente hace frío

- Entonces, es porque vine corriendo pensé que llegaría tarde – dijo lo ultimo dándole la espalda para terminar la corta conversación

- ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto extrañada Lena cuando acababa de llegar – hola Rael – saludo moviendo la mano

- hola – saludó de igual manera

- ehm, Leila ven conmigo – tiró del delgado brazo de su amiga

- ¿Q-que pasa? – preguntó desconcertada

- Solo ven – la jaló - vamos al baño ya venimos – avisó a Rael

- Está bien – contestó el joven de cabello castaño aun en la carpeta

En los servicios higiénicos femeninos - Acaso….. – Lena cerró la puerta del baño aún dándole la espalda

- ¿Q-que pasa? – preguntó extrañada y preocupada por el comportamiento de su amiga - ¿te sucede algo?

- Te gusta Rael – volteó y la tomó de los hombros

- ¿Ah?

- Está escrito en tu cara – la volteó hacia el espejo

- ¿Q-que disparates dices? ¿Por qué dices eso? – se soltó

- Cuando entre al salón pude ver desde la puerta como conversabas con él sin mirarlo a los ojos y estabas roja – sacó conclusiones – ese extraño comportamiento y timidez solo quieren decir una cosa

- Pues entendiste todo mal – abrió el grifo para refrescarse la cara

- No te preocupes, no tienes por qué negarlo te ayudaremos – la tomó de los hombros

- No, no otra vez, no pasa nada con él, es más me cae mal, muy mal – la miró través del espejo – créeme – afirmó seria

- está bien, te creo – suspiró – iré al salón – salió del baño

- Espera – la volteó bruscamente antes que se retirara – mírame a los ojos y dime que no vas a hacer nada

- no voy a hacer nada – leila la miró con desconfianza, no muy convencida de la respuesta de su amiga

- Ok, en un momento voy a para allá – contestó aun incrédula

- No voy a hacer nada por el momento, no te demores – salió rápidamente

- Tú, mentirosa, ¿qué harás? – preguntó preocupada

Al volver al salón se encontró con Nina, ella la miraba y luego a Rael, Leila estaba segura que Lena ya le había contado "el malentendido", ahora sabía perfectamente que tenía que cuidarse de lo tramara su amiga. El profesor de historia entró, los alumnos tomaron asiento – disculpen por la demora pero aquí después de unas semanas traje las notas de los exámenes – sacó un grupo de hojas de un sobre – las notas son desastrosas solo hay un veinte en el salón y es inesperadamente del señor Gib – los alumnos se sorprendieron, Rael se paró para recibir la hoja

– leila, buen partido que tienes, es lindo e inteligente – Lena sonrió pero leila se hizo la desentendida

– ¿cuánto sacaste Nina? – pregunto Leila cuando el profesor termino de repartir las practicas

– un 19 – respondió tranquilamente – y ¿tú?

– bueno un 16, algo es algo, no es que sea conformista pero es lo mínimo que pude hacer en ese corto tiempo y ¿tu Lena?

– ni me preguntes – contestó con la cabeza baja

- ¿Cuánto? – Esperó respuesta pero ella solo mostro la hoja – un 10, bueno al menos no es tan bajo – trató de aliviar a su amiga

– no quiero repetir este asqueroso curso – preocupada

–pero ¿cómo diste el parcial?

– más o menos

– encomiéndate a dios – sugirió Leila

– bueno aun queda el sustitutorio – aun con esperanza

Los exámenes finales ya estaban terminando y los alumnos ya estaban planeando sus vacaciones, algunos se irían de campamento otros al cine y cosas por el estilo pero Leila planeaba quedarse en su casa para ella las vacaciones eran días donde se levantaba tarde, veía películas en su cuarto, navegaba por internet, jugaba videojuegos, dibujaba y finalmente se acostaba tarde, los chicos no estaban en sus planes.

– ¿qué haremos en estas vacaciones? – volteó Nina hacia el asiento de leila

– mi misión al inicio de este semestre era conseguir novio y pasar tiempo con él en las vacaciones – resignada respondió Lena

– no te deprimas – acarició la cabeza de esta

– es cierto, ¿para que los necesitas? ¿Te dan algún beneficio? son inútiles, nos tienes a nosotras – Leila apoyó su mentón en una de sus manos

– tienes razón, a ver ¿dónde estará Rael? – Lena buscaba con la mirada

– ¿vez ese tumulto de chicas? allí debe estar – afirmó

– Que bien sabes – contestó con otra intención

– ¿no es obvio? sólo es un creído, me compadezco de las chicas que están encaprichadas por él

– ¿celosa?

– ¿porque lo estaría? – preguntó fastidiada

– tranquilas – sonrió nerviosa Nina

– es cierto – habló repentinamente una voz masculina sorprendiendo a las tres

– ¿Como tu es qué apareciste? bueno no importa y ¿tú? – preguntó Lena a Derek

– estoy aburrido – colocó una carpeta al lado de Leila para sentarse

- ¿Qué tal te fue en la práctica que nos entrego? – preguntó Leila para no estar tensa

– ni me lo preguntes – contestó nervioso

– ¿no que habías estudiado? – Lena preguntó cizañosa

- ¿Cuánto sacaste? – preguntó desafiante

– pu-pues un 10 pero – no termino de hablar

– Pues te gane por un punto – afirmó triunfante – pero aun así es muy bajo – apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la joven – y ¿tu leila?

– un 16, seguro te pusiste nervioso – contestó nerviosamente sin mirarlo a los ojos

– si – respondió el joven – _yo mismo tengo la culpa por no estudiar pero vale el sacrificio_ – pensó – leila, ¿has adelgazado? – abrazó a la joven

– no, no lo sé – respondió nerviosa al tacto

- ¿Derek no tienes nada que hacer? – preguntó Lena fastidiada

- ¿me estas botando?

– no, ¿Cómo crees? – Respondió con sarcasmo – acaso ¿te dejaron solo?

– ¿no puedo estar aquí?

– estas interrumpiendo conversación de chicas

– acaso ¿hablaban de chicos? – preguntó fastidiado

– pues sí, estábamos hablando de Rael

– ¿de ese cuatro ojos?

– si, ese cuatro ojos por el cual las chicas te cambiaron – sonrió – ya no te hacen caso

- no me importa – levantó la cabeza

– si como no – se reía incrédula

– porque no hablamos de otra cosa – sugirió Nina tratando que Lena no siga fastidiándolo

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – leila también trataba de cambiar el tema

– vámonos Leila no te juntes con ella, estos temas no te conciernen – Derek la tomó del brazo

– p-pero que – sin saber cómo reaccionar – _¿Qué haces Derek?_ _Me confunden tus acciones, tranquila, debo hacer como si fuera todo normal, todo normal_ – se convencía en sus pensamientos - _siempre me abraza, es natural su comportamiento, así se comporta con todos_

– oye déjala – Lena la jalo del otro brazo

– no jueguen así – habló Nina – hay que acordar de una vez

– Suéltenme – dijo seriamente leila en medio de ambos – voy al baño – se zafó del agarre de ambos y se retiró

– leila – articuló un poco culpable – muy bien ya no juegues ahora si hay que ponernos serios – se sentó

– si tu empezaste, bueno no importa – hizo lo mismo

– voy al baño también – antes que Nina de retirara fue jalada del brazo

– quédate que tenemos que discutir algo mientras Leila no está – afirmó Lena

– pe-pero

– sólo un momento, como Derek me da pena lo incluiremos en nuestras actividades vacacionales

– ¿pena? – apoyó su rostro en la palma de su mano con expresión de fastidio

- vas a ser, diré vas a venir con nosotras – sacó un folleto – esto quedará sólo entre nosotros

– ¿_porque actúa siempre así?, me molesta_ – pensó mientras veía su reflejo en el espejo – _no quiero que juegue conmigo, lo odio, no, soy una tonta si confundo este tipo de cosas_ – reprochó a sí misma, en ese momento no quiso entrar al salón, en lugar de eso se dirigió a la cafetería para comprar algo de comer

– ¿Por qué estás sola? – pregunto una masculina voz al verla sentada en una banca larga

– mmmmmm – hizo mímicas intentando dar a entender que espere a que pase lo que masticaba

El joven de gafas comenzó a reír – ok, ok – se sentó a su lado – es bueno que te alimentes bien

– disculpa, Rael – contestó tratando de limpiar sus labios

– ¿Dónde están tus amigas? acaso ¿se han peleado? – preguntó mirándola fijamente

– b-bueno, no nos hemos peleado sólo que vine a buscar algo de comer, solo eso – trató de sonar natural – y ¿donde están todas las chicas, tus fans?

– ellas – suspiró – pues, me escape – sonrió

– ¿por qué? Te deben estar buscando y sería malo si te ven conversando conmigo, malo para mí – afirmó un poco temerosa

– no te preocupes por eso además eres la única chica con quien puedo hablar sobre cosas que no sean solo de mí – quitó una miga del sándwich del cabello de la joven – tu silencio y tranquilidad me agradan - sonrió

– _muy cerca_ – se alejó un poco de él – que vergüenza, mi cabello también tiene hambre – sonrió nerviosamente, su celular sonó – un mensaje – sonrió y se alejó un poco de él – creo que ya debemos ir al salón – se paró rápidamente – Nina me acaba de mandar un mensaje diciendo que el profesor acaba de entrar, hay que apurarnos

– que rápido se fue el receso, pues qué lástima – hizo lo mismo

– _menos mal que acabo rápido_ – sintió alivió

Al llegar al salón tocaron la puerta y para suerte de ellos el profesor los dejo pasar – ya acabó el receso ¿que estaban haciendo? – preguntó molesto - como es el último examen final los dejo pasar – reprochó el profesor mientras ellos entraban, los alumnos comenzaron a inquietarse, algunos los molestaban, otros murmuraban y se reían

– _era lo último que quería, ser notada así por el salón_ – se sentó rápidamente

– silencio alumnos, guarden todas sus cosas, solo lapicero y carnet cobre sus carpetas – ordenó el profesor mientras contaba al alumnado

– ¿qué pasó? – preguntó Nina

– me demore por que había mucha gente en la cafetería – se cruzo de brazos encima de su carpeta

– ¿no decías que no? – Lena preguntó pícaramente en voz baja

– ya va a comenzar el examen – se hizo la desentendida al tema, sacó su lapicero y empezó a resolver cuando recibió el examen

– usted, alumna siéntese allí – ordenó el profesor a leila mientras señalaba una carpeta situada adelante – es mejor que estés separada de tu amiguito – observó a Rael

– _Bueno supongo que podré concentrarme mejor_ – pensó mientras se sentaba, trató de concentrarse pero los alumnos disimuladamente le comenzaban a tirar bolitas de papel – _inmaduros, desperdician el papel, ignorantes y él que no se da cuenta o solo hace indiferencia_ – miró molesta al profesor quien estaba leyendo el periódico, escuchaba pequeños murmullos y risas que estaban dirigidas a ella

– de verdad que da miedo – se reían

– acaso ¿no se peina? Parece una loca, nunca se arregla

– Porque no tiene arreglo – rieron bajamente

– es una nerd

– pobre Rael, molestarlo con esa cosa debe ser feo

- _¿no tienen nada que hacer?, es obvio son huecos, no debería hacerles caso_ _a descerebrados como ellos_ – se convencía a si misma

Cuando terminó el insoportable examen a causa de los alumnos que no era la primera vez ni la última vez que la trataban así, empezaron a guardar sus cosas para retirarse – por fin vacaciones – Lena estirabó sus brazos

– me alegro demasiado, ya quiero irme – leila guardó rápido sus cosas

– ¿van a trabajar hoy? – preguntó Nina mientras salían del salón

– sí, desgraciadamente - respondió desganada Lena

– sí pero durante nuestras vacaciones saldremos más temprano por qué entraremos antes – afirmó leila mientras bajaban las escaleras, en ese momento vio a Derek, quien conversaba con sus amigos, el palpitar de su corazón se tornó rápido, no quería pasar por su lado pero no tenía otra opción – Der – no termino de articular cuando el joven y compañía subieron las escaleras y la ignoró completamente, Leila se quedó desconcertada

– ¡a verdad! Leila vamos a la feria por favor – la jaló del brazo

– ¿feria? – preguntó un poco perdida

– si una feria de atracciones, van a estar a partir de este sábado, hay juegos mecánicos – comentó ilusionada

– ¿juegos? – preguntó ilusionada, olvidando lo reciente

– sí y también escuche que habría una adivina, dicen que nunca se equivoca con sus predicciones, madame – trató de recordar el nombre de la adivina - madame

– Madame Madis – respondió Nina – me interesaría saber mi futuro

– sí, ella, ¿vamos? – pidió Lena

– ya pues, ¿este sábado no?, a ver creo que no tengo nada que hacer – puso una expresión pensativa

– No creo que tengas nada que hacer – afirmó

– que graciosa, aunque sea deja que me haga la difícil - sonrió

– Hace un momento pensé que estabas un poco triste – preguntó Nina

– ¿triste? ¿Porque lo estaría? Es más estoy feliz porque no tendré que ver a los huecos del salón

– Tienes razón – sonrió

Cuando llegaron al paradero se encontraron con Rael quien parecía que las esperaba – ¿nos vamos? – preguntó

- pensamos que ya te habías marchado – dedujo Lena

– Tengo que asegurarme que lleguen bien a sus casas – sonrió mientras miraba a Leila quien por su parte desvió la mirada tratando de evitar encontrarse con sus ojos

– Qué lindo eres – respondió Lena captando la situación – vámonos –alzó el brazo para detener el bus que se acercaba, subieron este como habitualmente lo hacían.

Luego de un rato se encontraban caminando y conversando – Rael hay que intercambiar números – sacó su celular

– Lo siento Lena pero no tengo celular – contestó sincero

– entonces el de tu casa – persistente

– ehm, no recuerdo el número, ya que hace poco me mude

– Bueno – se resignó y guardó su celular – entonces – sacó un trozo de papel y un lapicero – léelo después – sugirió en voz baja, luego de escribir algo en este y entregárselo

– ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto Leila al ver actuar extrañamente a su amiga, Nina solo se colocaba una mano en la frente suspirando resignada

– Nada, nada – la tomó del brazo

Cuando Leila llegó a su casa vio a su madre quien estaba parada en la puerta – tu mamá nos está saludando – afirmó Rael al verla mover la mano, correspondió inmediatamente al saludo de igual manera

– _no creo que me salude a mí_ – pensó con los ojos entrecerrados – nos vemos cuando se reanuden las clases, supongo – afirmó aliviada

– nos vemos – trató de acercarse a ella

– bye – lo esquivó y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta de su casa, Rael sonrió ante su comportamiento

– _es una humana muy tímida_ – introdujo sus manos a los bolsillos

– hola mamá – saludó al entrar a su casa

– cariño, que poco amigable eres con ese apuesto chico – cerró la puerta

- no me gusta tirarme encima de los hombres – contestó un poco fastidiada

– Tampoco digo que actúes de esa manera – hizo una mueca con los labios – debes ser más femenina

– ¿no soy femenina? – arqueó una ceja

– no, no lo eres

– no importa, no esperes que me case o tenga hijos, espera eso de Alex - afirmó – me gusta mi libertad

– leila, algún día lo harás y nunca digas nunca – suspiró ante la afirmación de su hija – _aun es inmadura en ese aspecto_ – pensó y sonrió


	6. Servant of devil

_Tercer movement:_

**SERVANT OF DEVIL**

Transcurrieron unos días en los cuales ya iniciadas las vacaciones muchos salían y se divertían, Leila se divertía a su manera lo malo de esos días era ir a trabajar, llegaba agotada a su casa, jugaba videojuegos un par de horas, luego navegaba por internet, trataba de hacer jugar a su mascota pero esta no le hacía el menor caso – porque eres tan aburrido – comentó a su mascota mientras lo miraba – creo que desperdicie dinero en estos juguetes, auch, me duele el bolsillo – miró los juguetes comprados para perros – creo que te bañare este fin de semana – agarró a su perro pero este la mordió – auch, ya cuantas veces me vas mordiendo, mi mano parece un colador debido a tus dientes – se sobó – mañana es sábado e iré a la feria, ojalá que vaya todo bien – afirmó feliz mientras apagaba su lámpara y se introducía a su cama para dormir.

El esperado sábado por la tarde llegó, Leila se arregló rápidamente con su estilo 'a la mano', tomó cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance para llegar puntual, no le importaba mucho su forma de vestir en ese aspecto era demasiado descuidada, vistió con unos jeans de color negro, un polo de color blanco con estampado en blanco y negro, para cubrirse una casaca roja con capucha y unos tennis de color negro, una vez lista busco a su mascota para encerrarla en la habitación pero no lo encontró - ¿qué raro?, bueno no tan raro, ya aparecerá seguramente – pensó hasta chocarse con su hermano

– ¿a dónde vas? – preguntó

– que chismoso, voy a salir con mis amigas – contestó mientras bajaba las escaleras

– ahora él se llama "amigas" – afirmó incrédulo

– no molestes se me hace tarde, ya vengo mamá – abrió la puerta

– cuídate no vengas tarde

– ¿debería ir? – preguntó Alex

– no la molestes, está en edad de salir con algún chico – afirmó su madre sin despegar los ojos de su programa

– ¿era verdad?

– sólo es un decir, me distraes déjame ver tranquila

– pues no voy a estar tranquilo, si es ése tipo con quien está saliendo – volvió fastidiado a su habitación

Bajo del bus que la llevaba en dirección donde se encontraba la feria, esta era enorme había muchos juegos mecánicos, stands donde vendían dulces y pequeños juegos, habían varias carpas coloridas, estaba todo infestado de personas, el lugar se veía esplendido en la noche, se había quedado maravillada con la vista del lugar.

– ¿Leila? – preguntó un chico poco distinguible por la iluminación

– ¿ah? – articulo sin distinguir a quien la llamaba

– hola – la saludó con un beso en la mejilla, era una voz inconfundible

– ¿Rael? – preguntó desconcertada – ¿Por qué estás aquí?

– ¿no puedo estar aquí? – sonrió

– no, no es eso, disculpa – comenzó a buscar con la mirada a sus amigas –por si acaso ¿no has visto a Lena y a Nina por aquí?

– no aún no llegan también las estoy esperando – la miró fijamente

– _no me gusta que me mire así_ – trató de desviar la mirada – _espera ¿dijo que también las esperaba?_ – Se sorprendió – _algo no va bien, no puede ser lo que estoy pensando _– estaba asustada – ¿también las esperas? – preguntó intranquila

– sí, Lena me dijo que iban a venir a la feria y me invito – respondió mientras contemplaba la feria desde la entrada – por lo que percibo, creo que no estabas enterada

– yo, yo no sabía – respondió nerviosa – _¿qué hago?, ¿qué hago?_ – trataba de pensar en algo – un momento voy a llamarlas – sacó su celular

– Está bien – respondió mientras ella se alejaba un poco de él

– contesta, contesta – decía desesperada mientras esperaba que entre la llamada

- ¿aló? – contesto Lena

– ¡¿donde están? – preguntó exaltada

– Lei, ehm como decirlo no voy a poder ir me surgió un imprevisto y Nina fue a casa de su abuela, ella no estaba muy segura de ir

– ¡¿qué? Pero me hubieran avisado – reprochó nerviosa - no me importa en cinco minutos estás aquí

– Disculpa Lei, seguro Rael debe estar por allí también

– ¡ustedes planearon esto!, no puedo creer que Nina se halla prestado para esto, ¡ni me hablen!

– espera Lei, ¿alo? ¿alo? – intentó hablar pero Leila había cortado la llamada

– ¿Qué paso? – preguntó Nina quien traía puesto unas gafas oscuras

– creo que se molesto – afirmó Lena con cara de culpable

– te lo advertí ahora ¿qué hacemos? Mejor vamos donde están – Nina salió del escondite donde se encontraban

– Espera, solo vamos a ver – se asomó de una distancia prudente a la entrada de la feria – hubiera sido más creíble si Derek también participaba

– Hubiera salido de igual manera – suspiró resignada Nina

– ese tarado no quiso participar y se molesto – reprochó amarga Lena – no lo entiendo

Flash back

- vas a ser, diré vas a venir con nosotras – sacó un folleto – esto quedará sólo entre nosotros

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Derek observando el folleto

– iremos a una feria bueno es una manera de decir

-¿a qué te refieres? – arqueó la ceja, nunca le había gustado las ideas de Lena

– Pues vamos a darle un empujoncito a Leila – sonrió

- ¿empujoncito? – preguntó aún sin entender

– Escucha, mejor dicho escuchen – habló en referencia a Nina quien tenía una expresión de desacuerdo – planearemos ir a la feria pero a último momento diremos que no podremos ir y de esta manera dejaremos a leila y a Rael en una cita

– ¿estás pidiéndome que coopere con esta estúpida idea? ¿Qué hago? ¿Quieres que les toque el violín? – replicó molesto

– ¿violín? ¿También tocas violín? – Bromeó pero Derek no cambiaba su expresión molesta - si tu también participas sería mucho más creíble

– no digas tonterías, ¿crees que puedes hacerle esto a Leila sin pedir su opinión?

– a Leila le gusta Rael y como es demasiado tímida no podrá ella sola, a Rael también le gusta, de eso me di cuenta, estoy muy segura

– ¿a leila le gusta Rael? – preguntó desconcertado

– aún no es muy seguro eso – Nina trató de apaciguar las cosas

– claro que le gusta, es muy obvio, demasiado

–ya veo – Derek se retiró del lugar luego de tirar el folleto

- ¿Qué le pasa? – recogió molesta el folleto del suelo

Fin Flash Back

– ¿aun no te das cuenta de las cosas? – Nina miró incrédula a su amiga

– ¿qué cosas?

– nada

– Bueno, vamos a ver cómo van – la jaló para acercarse más

– y ¿qué dicen? – Pregunto Rael cuando Leila colgó – ¿sucede algo? – miró la expresión de la joven

– han cancelado dicen que no van a poder venir – respondió con tono un poco amargo

– ya veo

– mejor, deberíamos dejarlo para – no termino de hablar al ser interrumpida por él

– no importa, ya que estamos aquí ¿Por qué no entramos? – la tomó de la mano

– hey, espera, espera – trató de soltarse pero él la sostenía fuertemente sin hacerle caso

Entraron a uno de los juegos mecánicos que constaba en una especie de tren que recorría una rueda mediante vueltas, subía y se detenía en la parte de arriba haciendo que los pasajeros se queden suspendidos de cabeza, cuando se subieron a este juego Leila y Rael se colocaron los cinturones de seguridad al igual que los demás pasajeros, los asientos eran de parejas – mi cinturón está un poco flojo - afirmó temerosa mientras buscaba la manera de ajustarlo

– ¿esta flojo? – preguntó Rael tratando de ayudarla a ajustarlo

– me-mejor deberíamos ir a otro – sugirió un poco preocupada

– creo que sería lo mejor – reafirmó el joven pero cuando quiso quitarle el cinturón a Leila el juego comenzó a moverse

– Ra-Rael – articuló asustada

– pare, pare el juego, vamos a salir – comenzó a gritar pero el maquinista no escuchaba debido al bullicio de la gente y los demás juegos

El movimiento de los vagones eran lentos, suavemente se movían hacia delante y hacia atrás – creo que está bien – gritó Leila más tranquila pero su cara decía lo contrario

- ¿segura? – preguntó en voz alta Rael por la bulla, después de guardar sus lentes para evitar que cayesen

– si – sonrió forzadamente, era divertido hasta el momento en que empezó a tomar más altura en ambos extremos, Leila comenzó a asustarse, sentía que la gravedad la haría caer en cualquier momento, el vagón empezó a tomar más velocidad y se suspendía por segundos en cada extremo, el miedo comenzaba a invadirla – me voy a caer, me voy a caer – cerró sus ojos fuertemente mientras los demás pasajeros gritaban de emoción, trataba de aferrarse como sea de cualquier cosa para no caer, el cinturón estaba demasiado flojo como para sostenerla con seguridad

– ¡Leila! – gritó Rael quien no despego la mirada ni un solo segundo de ella – dame tu mano – gritó observando que aun mantenía los ojos cerrados y se sujetaba fuertemente de lo que tenía a la mano – dame tu mano Leila – la sujeto fuertemente – no te vas a caer, yo te voy a sostener – gritó por el fuerte sonido del juego

– tengo miedo, quiero bajarme – apretaba aun los ojos

– mira Leila, mírame, no te dejare caer – afirmaba mientras apretaba intensamente su mano, cuando abrió los ojos estos reflejaban miedo y los de él transmitían tranquilidad, no dijo nada solo correspondió al agarre, el vagón empezó a dar vueltas completas suspendiéndose arriba por segundos, segundos que parecían eternos, poco a poco iba descendiendo rápidamente hasta llegar a la parte baja donde ya se movía suavemente hasta lograr detenerse.

Las personas que estaban dentro salían riéndose del miedo que pasaron mientras que Leila salió asustada – ¿ya estás bien? – preguntó Rael quien aun sostenía su mano mientras la ayudaba a salir del vagón

– Si – respondió un poco temblorosa, se percató que Rael aun tomaba su mano – Disculpa – se soltó inmediatamente – que vergüenza, es solo que – trataba de explicarse

– no te preocupes, creo que yo debería disculparme por obligarte a subir – puso expresión de apenado

– no, no me obligaste a nada – respondió inmediatamente al ver la expresión del joven

– nunca había subido a un juego así, me dio curiosidad, ¿por qué no vamos a otro sitio? – comenzó a caminar

– Con tal que no sea peligroso, normal – trató de sonreír

– ¡¿viste eso? – exclamó Lena mientras observaba la situación con unos binoculares – ¿viste eso Nina?

– oye no grites así, se darán cuenta y ¿por que usamos esto? nos vemos muy sospechosas – afirmó mientras las personas que pasaban las miraban

– estaban tomados de las manos, ves, te lo dije – confesó segura - no te quites los lentes que nos van a reconocer ahora vamos hacia donde se dirigen – comenzó a caminar escondida entre las personas

– sí, sí, creo que no llamaríamos tanto la atención si nos quitáramos estos lentes que son de sol, ya que estamos de noche – comentó sarcásticamente con énfasis lo último

Leila y Rael caminaban por los puestos donde había juegos como tirar balines y otros puestos más que eran de comida – espera – leila se detuvo al sentir de pronto un enorme vacío en su pecho

– ¿sucede algo? – Preguntó Rael preocupado – Leila – sostenía a la muchacha quien se encogía, el dolor de su pecho la dejaba sin aire, no se explicaba lo que sucedía

Las personas comenzaron a mirar a un joven quien pasó por el lado de ellos, un joven bien atractivo de cabello negro, estatura alta, no pasaba desapercibido por nadie, se quedaban hipnotizados por su presencia, Rael solo atinó a verlo seriamente de reojo mientras que el otro sonreía – _así que por aquí estas rondando _– pensó seriamente Rael

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Leila quien poco a poco se reponía del reciente malestar

– nada, ¿estás bien? – preguntó preocupado

– sí, es extraño nunca me había sucedido algo parecido, pero ya estoy bien, gracias – contestó reponiéndose

– ¡estaba muy bueno! – afirmó Lena quien aún seguía embobada mirando donde se había ido el joven de cabello negro

– ¡si, era demasiado guapo! – Aseguró Nina en el mismo estado que Lena – oye ¿donde están? Ya no los veo, Lena despierta – sacudió el hombro de su amiga quien aun suspiraba – ya no están

– ¡¿ah? ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Donde se habrán ido? – despertó de su trance

Mientras caminaban Leila ya no sentía el vacío en su pecho pero si en su estómago puestos de comida era lo que más divisaba, si tuviera que elegir entre mirar a un chico guapo o ver un puesto de comida, ella optaba por la segunda opción, era su debilidad aunque no lo pareciera – un momento, voy a comprar algo – avisó la joven mientras se dirigía al puesto donde vendían algodón – señor, deme uno

– Claro señorita – contestó amable el señor mientras le daba uno

- ¿cuánto es? – preguntó mientras sacaba su monedero

– es XX – contestó y Rael detuvo la mano de la joven

– Aquí tiene y deme uno más, quédese con el cambio – afirmó Rael pagando el algodón de Leila y el suyo

– Hacen bonita pareja – confesó el anciano en forma de agradecimiento a Rael

– No – no termino de hablar para reparar el malentendido

– gracias, tiene mucha razón – sonrió mirando a Leila

- no te hubieras molestado, mejor toma – trató de devolverle el dinero una vez alejados del puesto

– no hieras mi orgullo de hombre, déjame hacer esto– sonrió rehusándose a recibir su dinero

– Gracias – comenzó a comer – no tenías que decir eso, el señor se equivocó

– ¿te refieres a lo de ser pareja? Pero lo dije en serio, parece que estuviésemos en una cita – confesó provocando el sonrojo de ella

– ¿c-cita? Es una salida de grupo, s-solo que fueron fallas pero aun es una salida de grupo – trató de distraerse mirando las cosas de la feria para que él no se percatara del notorio sonrojo en su rostro – _es cierto ahora que lo pienso parece una, nunca he salido con un chico esto es tan extraño,_ _esto está mal ¿qué me pasa?, él no me cae, él no me cae _– se convenció mientras se adelantaba, en ese momento sintió como si algo la atrajera hacia la carpa que tenía como nombre "la habitación de espejos" – hay que entrar a ese cuarto de espejos – se adelantó – parece divertido – trató de evitar la tensión entre ambos, aunque sabía muy bien que la tensión sentía ella

– Entremos – la siguió

El lugar estaba oscuro y nadie lo cuidaba - ¿Qué extraño? – preguntó introduciéndose al lugar

– _esto es_ – sintió extraño el ambiente - Espera, Leila – en el momento que dio un paso dentro del lugar no pudo ir más allá de allí – _¿qué sucede?_ – no podía moverse – ¡Leila! – trató de llamarla pero su voz no llegó a ella

Leila volteó al percibir la ausencia de Rael, intento regresar a la entrada – ¿Rael? – trató de buscarlo pero no pudo volver a la entrada, el lugar era muy confuso a pesar que había caminado solo un par de metros se sentía perdida, era inexplicable - ¿Qué extraño es este lugar era tan grande? – comparaba las dimensiones de la carpa – supongo la mejor opción sería buscar la salida - trató de buscarla pero habían demasiados espejos que hacían del lugar un laberinto, al pasar frente a los espejos, un sombra dentro de ellos lo hacía de igual manera – es parte de la atracción – se convencía en voz alta al percatarse de ello

– que ingenua – respondió una grave y masculina voz, que resonaba en todo el lugar, no sabía de dónde provenía

- ¿qui-quien eres? – Preguntó asustada – ¿Rael? ¿Es una broma?

– ya es hora, humana – afirmó con una risa, el horrible vacío en el pecho de la joven se hizo nuevamente presente, no le permitía casi respirar, la estaba sofocando, Leila intentó desesperada buscar la salida mientras escuchaba la risa de aquel hombre.

Cuando pudo por fin salir del laberintoso lugar se encontró con Rael – Leila – llamó inmediatamente Rael

- ¿por qué no entraste? – preguntó Leila aún nerviosa y recobrando el aliento

– es que tuve una llamada importante, lo siento – respondió Rael – ¿sucedió algo? – preguntó serio – dime ¿viste a alguien?

– no, nada solo te preguntaba por qué no habías entrado pensaba que no tenías celular – comentó un poco amarga

– veo que me atrapaste – confesó, se quitó los anteojos, cerró los ojos y suspiró – no entre a ese lugar porque tengo fobia a los lugares oscuros además soy claustrofóbico, disculpa por no contártelo antes pero eres la primera persona que lo sabe

– Disculpa por haber sido un poco grosera – se avergonzó –_ aún me tiembla la mano por los nervios, sólo fue un truco, si solo eso, no sé porque me afecta tanto ¿porque tengo esta horrible sensación?_– se preguntó por el sentimiento extraño que la albergaba

Siguieron su trayecto, probaron esos juegos que habían en unos puestos donde si acertabas ganabas algún premio, Leila jugó pero no pudo ganar nada percibió que Rael estaba sumido en sus pensamientos – ¿sucede algo? – preguntó preocupada

– ¿eh? No, no es nada – contestó – _esto es obra de él estoy seguro – _meditaba – _debo evitar que entren en contacto – _miró a la joven -¿Por qué no vamos a ver la función de allá? – señaló una carpa grande

– ya pues – comenzaron a caminar

Al ingresar la función ya había comenzado, presentaron varios números los payasos, magos, domadores, perros amaestrados, acróbatas, contorsionistas, personas especiales las cuales eran hombres de muy corta estatura como también todo lo contrario, la mujer barbuda, etc. Ambos estaban muy cómodos, Leila no parecía estar tensa al lado de Rael – me gusto mucho cuando los perros saltaron los aros de fuego – comentó divertida

– a mi me sorprendió la mujer barbuda y los contorsionistas, nunca había visto algo así – respondió de la misma manera

– ¿nunca has ido a una feria? – preguntó extrañada

– nunca, no sabía que existían estas cosas

– ¿tampoco por internet o por imágenes?

– Créeme – sonrió

– qué extraño eres

– ¿debería tomarlo como algo ofensivo?

– No, me refiero a que es extraño que no supieras sobre las ferias – respondió y Rael solo sonreía

- ¿Dónde quieres ir? – miró alrededor

Leila comenzó a pensar en algún lugar que no hayan visitado – mira ¿por qué no vamos allá? – señaló una carpa

– ¿qué es? – pregunto al no saber de qué se trataba

– es un adivino, mejor dicho adivina, las chicas comentaron que era buena, ¿entramos? – se paró en la entrada de la pequeña carpa

– yo no creo en esas cosas, si quieres yo te espero – se quedó en la entrada

– ¿seguro? – indecisa de entrar

– sí, yo te espero aquí

– ok, ya vuelvo – se adentró

– _me habían dicho que eras bueno, odio admitir que eres más de lo que pensaba_ – meditó – _de verdad sabes ocultarte muy bien, debo impedir que empieces a actuar por tu cuenta_

El lugar estaba completamente oscuro, comenzó a caminar pero parecía que lo hacía a través de un pasadizo largo – _porque siento que es tan largo, si el lugar era bien pequeño _– pensó mientras seguía el camino


	7. Servant of devil II

El único espectador en ese negro telón que cubría la ciudad alumbraba a plenitud la superficie alta de un edificio, sobre este se encontraba un rubio guardián de ojos verdes quien vigilaba desde de lo alto la ciudad – maldición, no puedo creer que se me escapara de nuevo, me dificulta más el trabajo cuando oculta su existencia – frunció el ceño – sé que debe estar por aquí – observaba todos los rincones posibles para encontrarlo, sus ojos se tornaron de color rojo de esta manera podía ver y escuchar totalmente todo lo que lo rodeaba pero aún así Kirian podía burlar esta habilidad, Abadón se sentía frustrado ante ello ya que ningún demonio, humano o ángel podía escaparse de sus ojos y oídos - ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó serio al salir de su concentración

– mi señor, disculpe la interrupción, ha sido evocado por nuestra superioridad quien en este mismo instante lo necesita – avisó un espectro encapuchado con voz áspera al hacer aparición detrás de Abadón.

– Está bien, puedes retirarte – ordenó con voz imponente

– Con su permiso – desapareció entre las penumbras

– Kirian, tendremos que arreglar cuentas más tarde – abrió un hueco en el vacio al ingresar la abertura comenzó a arder hasta cerrarse borrando cualquier rastro

El lugar se torno frío, había bajado la temperatura – creo que se me bajo la presión – difirió al percibir que su cuerpo temblaba, sentía que se estaba congelando – _acaso ¿aquí hay aire acondicionado? ¿Cómo una carpa puede tener uno? Además estamos en invierno_ – cruzó sus brazos

– Niña ven aquí, no temas Leila – llamó una anciana sentada con voz un poco tenebrosa, frente a la mujer había una lámina transparente suspendida en el aire a ésta la bordeaba un tétrico marco.

– ¿_cómo supo? Sí que es buena como dijeron _– pensó – buenas noches señ – fue interrumpida

– Toma asiento Leila – ordenó mostrando una sonrisa, su rostro estaba cubierto por un largo velo de color negro con encajes góticos

– cla-claro – jaló la silla - ¿_nieve? ¿Porque hay nieve aquí? En este lugar nunca ha nevado_ – estaba confundida, tomo asiento luego de sacudir el asiento con nieve

– esto es un regalo para ti – afirmó extrañamente - coloca tu mano aquí – señaló la lámina suspendida verticalmente en el aire

– ¿cómo hace eso? – se percató que nada soportaba a dicho cristal delgado – _cada vez estas cosas lucen más reales_ – pensó mientras colocaba su mano en la lámina, la anciana sonrió

– veamos – colocó su mano en el otro lado de la lámina

La Lámina se tornó negra, las venas en la mano de la anciana tomaron un color oscuro, aun seguía con la cabeza baja tratando de ver a través de su herramienta, en su mente hizo aparición unas bestiales garras las cuales sujetaban cadenas rotas, escenas escalofriantes se hicieron presentes, este acto fue repentino e instantáneo causando impresión en la mujer de edad, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos los cuales eran rojos, la lámina cayó por la desconcentración y se quebró en el piso.

– disculpe señora, no era mi intención – leila trató de recoger los pedazos mientras la anciana aún estaba paralizada

– tu mano – la tomó bruscamente mientras ella recogía los trozos en el piso – estas manos están completamente heladas

– así son normalmente – afirmó nerviosa por la reacción de la mujer

- es absurdo, no tiene huellas ni la sombra del alma – hablaba para ella misma mientras examinaba la mano

– ¿qué quiere decir? ¿Qué sucede? ¿No me puede leer la fortuna? – preguntó extrañada

- No posees fortuna, una psique que sobrevivió a la defunción del cuerpo físico sin ir a ninguna parte, es una contradicción de lo que debe ser y ya no es – soltó la mano – lo que vi – se exaltó al recordar lo que pudo ver en tan solo unos segundos

– ¿q-que es lo que quiere decir? – preguntó asustada

– has levantado un muro contra la voluntad de los inmortales, algo que no debería de subsistir – meditaba – ¿qué planeas hacer ahora? - Leila no sabía cómo interpretar las palabras esotéricas de la anciana – el no sabe que estoy aquí, debes irte de aquí, vete – ordenó, leila hizo caso a las palabras, no entendía la situación.

Cuando salió al exterior, se percató que no era la feria donde se encontraba sino un callejón volteó su vista y se encontró con una pared - ¿Por qué? – preguntó sin entender

- ¡ah! – un grito desgarrador la alerto, volteó a ver qué sucedía, al final del largo callejón pudo distinguir la silueta de un hombre, éste clavaba sus dientes y absorbía la vida de una joven que apresaba en sus manos, no podía moverse estaba petrificada ante la situación, el hombre alzó la mirada y fijó sus ojos escarlata en Leila, sacó sus colmillos y tiró el cuerpo de la joven con fuerza como si se tratara del envase de algo ya consumido, por la intensidad del impacto se destrozó el cráneo del cuerpo – vaya, parece que estoy de suerte, aún tengo sed – afirmó con la ropa y labios teñidos de sangre por el crimen cometido – no te preocupes, solo dolerá la penetración en tu suave cuello luego solo sentirás placer – afirmó aproximándose cada vez más

– _Este miedo, este miedo ya lo he experimentado_ – su rostro reflejaba terror – ¡aléjate! – grito armándose de valor para escapar pero cuando trató de correr el hombre se apareció en un instante frente a ella impidiéndole la salida y acorralándola

– Que tierna – dijo socarronamente

– Basta, por favor – dijo asustada pero este solo reía, acercó su mano para tomarla del brazo y aplausos comenzaron a resonar por el callejón

– bravo, sabes cómo acorralar a tus presas pero no das miedo – afirmó burlonamente - te faltan otros cien años para hacerlo bien, eso si no mueres antes – afirmó la masculina voz

– ¿Quién eres desgraciado? – preguntó al intruso quien no se mostraba totalmente

– Deberías regular tus palabras – advirtió serio al aproximarse a ellos, el reflejo de la luz contrastada con la oscuridad del lugar hacía brillar uno de sus ojos de color rojo mientras el otro estaba escondido tras su flequillo

– no me digas, si tan sólo eres un chiquillo – se mofó al ver al joven

– no deberías subestimarme, no tienes la edad ni la milésima parte de experiencia que tengo a comparación de tu insignificante existencia – se expresó despreciativamente al aparecer repentinamente detrás del vampiro

– maldito acaso ¿tú eres? – volteó rápidamente

– ya era hora que te dieras cuenta, ya me estaba preocupando, no pensé que fueras tan ignorante – sonrió socarronamente dándole la espalda

– ustedes se creen demasiado, te bajare los humos, maldito – masculló tomando una vara de metal que desprendió de la pared

– pues veamos – advirtió volteando para darle la cara pero en ese instante el vampiro lo atravesó con el metal en el lado izquierdo del pecho donde se situaba el corazón, con la magnitud de la fuerza lo estrujó contra la pared dejándolo clavado, el joven comenzó a desangrarse

– no decían que eran invencibles pues puras patrañas – reía escandalosamente – ¿quién ríe ahora? – se acercó a Leila – creo que tendré que buscar más sangre luego de terminar contigo – informó mientras tomaba el mentón de la joven y lo levantaba, ella estaba petrificada – no te dolerá

– espero que no te duela demasiado a ti – comentó el joven clavado en la pared

– ¿Pero qué demonios? – el hombre se sorprendió

– Rayos hombre me halagas, eso es lo que soy – confeso tomando el fierro con su mano y retirándolo sin ningún problema – pero ni creas que con eso perdonaré el haber dañado mi ropa – tiró el fierro ensangrentado y comenzó a arreglarse la ropa – tsk, lo que más odio es tener agujereada la ropa – observó el hueco en su pecho despreocupadamente

– deberías estar

– ¿muerto? ¿Quieres decir eso? – torció los labios y comenzó a reír, Leila y el vampiro estaban desconcertados ante la actitud del joven – ¿sabes? No es la primera vez que me ejecutan, es más ni recuerdo cuantas veces trataron de hacerlo – afirmó arrogante

– ¡maldito! – saltó para abalanzarse encima de su adversario

– por más que halagues no reducirás tu condena – dijo lo ultimo fríamente, tomó el cráneo del vampiro en el aire y lo impactó contra el piso, la fuerza destrozó parte de la superficie – no tengo tiempo para seguir jugando contigo – afirmó el pelinegro sonriendo mientras pisaba su cabeza – dime ¿Quién está riendo ahora? – Levantó al vampiro del cuello y miró a leila quien presenciaba todo aún sentada en el piso con los ojos excesivamente abiertos, sonrió ante ello – no te escucho, creo que se me pasó la mano – notó que le había roto el cuello – que decepción – tiró el cuerpo como cualquier cosa

– ahora tú – se acercó a la joven, leila comenzó a sacudir la cabeza en negación - ¿te asuste? – sonrió divertido al ver la expresión de terror

El vampiro casi no podía moverse, con mucho esfuerzo se puso de pie sabía que tardaría en recuperarse de ello, aprovechando la distracción del otro trató de huir pero antes que intentara algo el joven apareció frente a él con una mirada extremadamente fría, lo único que sintió fue el perforar de su pecho, lo hizo con sólo una mano, sin el menor esfuerzo despojo del cuerpo el corazón que ya no latía hace años, Leila miró el corazón contenido en su mano, el cual sin el menor esfuerzo fue destrozado. El cuerpo hueco aun atravesado por el pelinegro comenzó a arder en llamas hasta transformarse en cenizas.

El demonio sacudió su brazo y se dirigió a la joven – por favor, no me hagas daño – pidió con voz temblorosa y suplicante

– Trate de ser sutil – se aproximó, al llegar donde estaba leila se agachó hasta su altura – ya es hora, humana – reconoció la voz y recordó la habitación de espejos

– tú eres – no termino de articular cuando fue trasladada a una habitación que tenía un estilo antiguo, estaba casi oscuro a no ser por la luz de la luna llena que penetraba a través de los grandes y antiguos ventanales – ¿dónde estoy? – se preguntó observando la extraña habitación

– ahora si podemos hablar – afirmó la masculina voz e inmediatamente se encendió una chimenea la cual alumbro la habitación

- ¡¿Dónde estoy? ¡¿Quién eres? – preguntó desesperada

– ¡que insolente! no deberías hablarme en ese tono ¿con quién crees que tratas? – molesto la tomó del mentón con unos guantes negros de cuero que poseían correas con pequeñas hebillas

– auch, ah - Gimió de dolor por el agarre, la soltó inmediatamente – ¿Por qué? – miró la salida de la habitación

– No podrás salir de este lugar, hasta que hablemos – advirtió, al percatarse de las intenciones de ella

– ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Qué quieres decirme? – preguntó extrañada

– cállate, solo hablare yo – ordenó imponente – es hora que pagues tu deuda

– ¿de-deuda? – Tartamudeó - ¿de qué habla?

– qué bueno que aprendas rápido, ya estas empezando a tratarme de usted – sonrió arrogante

– creo que se equivocó de persona, yo ni lo conozco, mejor me voy – trató de retirarse pero cuando se acercó a la puerta fue repelida por ésta

– La estupidez humana no se puede evitar, hace un momento dije que no puedes salir – alego despectivo mirando a la chica quien se levantó rápido del suelo

– esto es un sueño, debe ser un sueño – se pellizco el brazo – seguro me quede dormida

- los humanos son muy ingratos, se desentienden de los favores hechos – se acercó

– ¿qué tratas de decir? – Desconcertada - ¿Por qué debería algo a alguien a quien no conozco?

– tsk, usaré las palabras más simples posibles para que puedas entender – expresó agachándose a la altura de ella – debo suponer que aún recuerdas el asesinato de los esos humanos frente a tus ojos – el semblante de ella empalideció – veo que recuerdas muy bien – sonrió al ver la expresión

- ¿q-que tiene que ver eso? – preguntó nerviosa - acaso

– pues mucho, ese día supuestamente deberías haber muerto para decirlo de otra manera ahora no deberías existir – dijo con tranquilidad

– de-debes estar bromeando – incrédula – ¿te estás burlando de mi?

– por eso odio a los humanos su diminuto cerebro no da para más, tienes a un demonio frente a ti y aun así ¿dudas de mis palabras?

En cierta manera tenía razón pero era tan irreal todo lo que le había sucedido parecía sacado de una filmación de una película – tienes razón – respondió frente a la obvia analogía del demonio

– Parece que al menos puedes dar señal de inteligencia – contestó fastidiado - continuando con lo que dije, el día 18 del mes anterior a las 12:00p.m. deberías de haber dejado de existir, unos tres días después encontrarían tu cuerpo inerte – contó sin importancia – esos hombres iban a abusar de ti hasta matarte después tirarían tu cuerpo agonizante entre las malezas de los árboles donde terminarías de desangrarte por completo

– n-no puede ser – tartamudeó bajamente mientras la lágrimas hacían aparición, tomó inmediatamente su rostro entre sus manos

– mírame – le ordenó el joven tomando su mentón con una mano

– auch – gimió de dolor y alzó la mirada, los ojos bicolores se encontraron con los de ella – así lo verás – leila quedó en trance, vio el verdadero transcurrir de los hechos, parecía una película desde el momento en que salió de su trabajo hasta cuando la secuestraron en el auto, el lugar desértico al cual la llevaron, como la violaban sin compasión, escuchaba sus propios gritos era una traumática escena, presencio su propio funeral – creo que es suficiente – la despertó del trance - debió suceder de esa manera – afirmó sin remilgo alguno, Leila derramaba amargas lágrimas – ¿no piensas que es injusto tu final? deberías estar eternamente agradecida porque ese día yo fui quien te arrebato del cruel final al que estabas destinada

– ¿porque me salvaste? – preguntó borrandolas lágrimas con sus manos

– no fue nada personal, solo quería probar que era desafiar al flujo natural, tuviste suerte de ser mi conejillo de indias – confeso con una soberbia sonrisa - es más, es divertido ver que este tipo de cosas pasan casi a diario – se levantó – los humanos viven en un lugar muy caótico se consumen entre sí, son parásitos unos de otros, seres así tan primitivos me divierten

– ¿divertido? ¿Crees que esto es divertido? – preguntó amarga

– cuida ese tono, que no tratas con alguien de tu especie – advirtió - para tu información soy un demonio alguien muy superior a ti, para que negar que todo esto es divertido, créeme, un demonio te salvo, que ironía a pesar que somos quienes arrebatamos las almas – reía altaneramente mientras caminaba por la habitación

– entonces ¿Cómo debo pagar esa deuda? – se levantó

– debo reconocer que a pesar de ser humana no eres del todo ingrata

– ¿te llevaras mi alma? – preguntó nerviosa

– eso fue muy repentino – rió escandalosamente

– ¿entonces?

– ¿llevarme tu alma? – Meditó - pues si y no

– ¿ah? No te entiendo

– harás un pacto conmigo – hizo aparecer una ruma de hojas que todas juntas tenían el grosor de una enciclopedia antigua, las hojas tenían aspecto antiguo y la letras parecían estar grabadas con sangre – toma esto – lo tiró al suelo en los pies de la joven

– ¿qué es eso? – preguntó

– es tu condena para pagar por tu vida – encendió un puro

– esto es demasiado – reprocho mientras tomaba la tremenda ruma de hojas – ¿hasta cuando tengo plazo para leerlas?

– ¿plazo? ¿Estás loca? – arqueó una ceja

- ¡¿las tengo que leer ahora? – se sorprendió

– soy impaciente así que tienes que firmarlo ahora – ordenó exasperante

– Pero no puedo firmar algo que no haya leído - recriminó

– tienes un minuto ni más ni menos – se cruzó de brazos – no vas a poder terminar de leerlo, si te fijas bien tiene un montón de cláusulas escritas con sangre, solo debes firmarlo y ya

– ¡¿sangre? – soltó inmediatamente las hojas

– si, sangre demoniaca – le alcanzó una pluma – sabes muy bien que los demonios no damos nunca nada a cambio de nada, apúrate que corre el tiempo

– e-espera – tomó de nuevo las hojas para comenzar a leer, estas tenían como premisa "_pacto eterno: servus diaboli"_, a ésta le seguían una infinidad de clausulas, trató de darles una lectura veloz por la escasez del tiempo, algunas frases escritas con letras tétricas y góticas llamaron su atención "_cuerpo y alma estaría a plena disposición de él hasta que ésta se consumiera en el infierno"_

– ¿Qué quiere decir esto? – señaló la frase que contenía la cláusula – dijiste que te quedarías con mi alma pero ¿con mi cuerpo también? – preguntó

– ¿no es obvio? desde este momento serás mi sierva – levantó la comisura derecha de los labios

_- ¿su sirviente?_ – no le gustaba como sonaba eso, pasó a otras cláusulas, "…_todo lo que una vez perteneció en vida ahora estará a disposición de su poseedor…"_, habían demasiadas para poder leerlas todas inmediatamente, "…_la entidad física no podía ser tocada por quien no fuera su poseedor…"_, "…_el amo del siervo estaría pendiente en todas sus acciones.."_, ".._el siervo obedecería ciegamente las disposiciones de su poseedor no pudiendo sublevarse ante él…"_, "…_el elixir de vida que aún recorre en él estará en plena disposición de su amo…"_, y así habían infinidad de clausulas con explicaciones debajo que no termino de leer.

– no tengo tiempo para esto, firmarás ahora – afirmó aburrido tirando el puro a la chimenea, sin mover ningún solo dedo hizo que las hojas se voltearan hasta llegar a la última página la cual estaba en blanco – firma en esa hoja – dijo imponente, esperaba pero ella aún estaba indecisa

– está bien – resignada trató de firmar con la pluma pero esta no escribía – ¿no tienes otro lapicero? Este no pinta – frotó la pluma para que pintara

- ¡¿Qué haces? – preguntó extrañado al ver que ella trataba de pintar en la planta de su zapatilla

– trato de hacerlo pintar – contestó inocente

– que estúpida – se aproximó a ella – dame – ordeno con la mano extendida – ahora dame tu mano

- ¿ah? – Articuló sin entender, el pelinegro tomó su mano y pinchó uno de sus dedos con la cabeza filuda de la pluma – auch, ¿Por qué? – gimió de dolor

– Le faltaba tinta para poder escribir - comentó como si se tratase de algo obvio – ahora firma – leila firmó

- ya lo hice, ya firme ¿ahora? – se levantó del suelo de madera

– perfecto - el demonio se acerco a ella, tomó el dedo pinchado para lamerlo delicadamente pero fue doloroso, sintió como si le quemasen el dedo y el tacto con ella era demasiado brusco

– auch – gimió de dolor - ¿Qué te pasa? – sostuvo su dedo

– los humanos son muy débiles – afirmó – bueno, así se cierra el contrato – miró la hoja firmada, cuando Leila observó la hoja su nombre escrito con sangre fue totalmente absorbido por la hoja

– pero que – se preguntó, las hojas comenzaron a arder desapareciendo de esta manera sin dejar rastro alguno

- hasta aquí llega la reunión - le dio la espalda

- e-espera, tengo un montón de preguntas que quisiera hacerte – Leila trató de detenerlo

- dame una buena razón para contestarlas – respondió fastidiado aún de espalda

- e-eso, quisiera cumplir bien el pacto que acabamos de hacer así que

– ¿qué quieres saber? – suspiró

– hay algo que me molesta bastante, el día de mi muerte ¿cómo regrese a mi casa, si estaba inconsciente?

– ¿eso tiene que ver con el pacto? – arqueó una ceja

– ehm, no – el demonio se volteo para retirarse - por favor

– eso fue porque tengo la común facultad como todos los demonios el de poseer cuerpos, ese día poseí el tuyo – contestó sin gesto alguno en su rostro

– ya veo, ¿qué es lo que en realidad debo hacer? – preguntó acerca del pacto

– si quieres que te resuma todo lo del contrato es simple, tú me perteneces desde este momento eres mi mascota, tu alma, tu cuerpo, tu sangre todo ello me pertenece – sonrió maliciosamente

– ¿mi sangre? ¿a qué te refieres? ¿No me dijiste que eres un demonio? ¿Por qué sangre? – Preguntó confundida – me dijiste que eras un demonio no un vampiro

– la respuesta es simple, ignorante humana – manifestó bufándose del comentario de la chica – ¿qué crees que son los vampiros? – preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella

– s-s-son muertos que extraen sangre para ¿poder seguir viviendo cientos de años? – contestó insegura

– ¿Cómo se originaron? - se acercó más mientras ella daba disimulados pasos hacia atrás

– p-pues no estoy segura pero ahora sé que existen – afirmó tratando de evadir la penetrante mirada del demonio

– sólo por ser mi mascota te lo diré de esta manera – confesó - los vampiros son como nuestros descendientes

– ¿descendientes? Eso suena ilógico – afirmó Leila

– seguro que si, alguna vez has escuchado la historia de la rebelión de los ángeles

– si, en las clases de religión cuando estaba en primaria – trató de recordar

– la soberbia de estos los llevaron a su propia perdición

– pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso?

– pues estos supuestos lacayos de quien ustedes los humanos tienen ardiente fé – comentó con tono irónico - por igualarse a su amo empezaron a tomar acciones por sí mismos, comenzaron a corromperse, lo desafiaron al bajar al mundo terrenal para hacer lo que les plazca asesinaban, violaban mujeres humanas – contaba con trivialidad – no querían doblegarse ante los humanos, se revelaron

– ¿así se originaron?

– el producto de aquellas violaciones fueron algunos fetos deformes que nacían sin vida, si sobrevivían adquirían ciertas características de ellos de los cuales ya debiste haberte dado cuenta – se paró frente a Leila – los ángeles caídos expían estas acciones con sangre – afirmó mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al cuello de ella

– a-aléjate – trató de evadirlo

– esto es lo que heredaron ellos de nosotros ese castigo de vivir a costa de sangre, somos los que consumimos vidas para hacernos propietarios de sus pobres almas –tomó el cuello de la casaca de ella y la rompió de un solo tiro sin el menor esfuerzo – lo sabía, no voy a poder saciarme de este cuerpo – afirmó observando el pecho desnudo de la joven

– ¡¿q-q-que has hecho? – se sorprendió por el acto, se tapó inmediatamente con los brazos

– No sé porque te avergüenzas, no tienes un cuerpo espectacular – comentó secamente – además no tienes nada que ocultar, eres indiscutiblemente plana por ambos lados

– e-ese no es punto – tartamudeó avergonzada

– ya lo vi varias veces y no me causa ninguna reacción – confesó frescamente

– ¡¿q-q-que? ¡¿Que has dicho? ¡¿A qué te refieres? ¡Pervertido! – gritó nerviosamente

– no tengo por qué seguir dándote explicaciones de mis acciones tan solo atente a las consecuencias es lo que es acabas de firmar – sonrió

– ¿q-que quieres decir? – Preguntó preocupada de la respuesta – _maldición, ni siquiera sé que acabo de firmar_

– en la clausula número 78 en la página treinta, se afirma que tengo entera potestad sobre tu cuerpo – dijo malicioso

– me dijiste que sería como tu sirviente – recriminó

– es obvio que no te diste cuenta de las pequeñas letras que están al final de esta cláusula – levantó la comisura derecha de los labios

– ¡¿letras?, _Obviamente no las leí si me forzaste a firmar rápido,_ ¡¿Q-que decían? – preguntó asustada, el demonio se acercó peligrosamente

– Que también tengo entera disposición de tu virginidad – alegó con seductora voz a unos escasos centímetros de ella

– ¡¿qué? ¡t-tú me engañaste! – reprochó molesta

– ¿engañarte? No puedes confiar enteramente en un demonio como yo – se cruzó de brazos – tu tuviste la culpa

– pero tú me forzaste a afirmar

– Eso es cierto pero piénsalo, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por el precio de tu nueva vida – afirmó altanero

– n-no puede ser – estaba confusa

– No te preocupes que no será ahora, será en la doceava noche de luna azul – afirmó seductoramente en su oído dejándola totalmente petrificada

– E-e-entonces – comenzó a tartamudear - ¿cuál es el chiste de haberme salvado del abuso de ellos? si me violarás – reprochó

– Esto no será una violación – dijo serio – será sexo consentido porque tú misma acabas de aprobarlo al momento de firmar

– ¿ese será el pago final? Dices que tomaras mi alma

– es solo una parte del pago, tomaré tu alma cuando el cuerpo que lo contiene desfallezca

– hasta ahora no me has dicho claramente porque me salvaste

– fue una decisión de momento, no te creas tan especial – confesó despectivo - ¿sabes? A los demonios nos atrae mucho la pureza para poder corromperla quizás fue por ello que te salve, solo para utilizarte – abrió una especie de portal siniestro – tu aún eres completamente virgen y además nadie te ha besado tampoco – comenzó a entrar al hueco dimensional

– ¡¿c-como te atreves? – gritó avergonzada

– Por cierto, no olvides que no puedes tener ningún tipo de contacto con el sexo opuesto solo debes guardarte para mí, nos vemos – rió mientras desaparecía la abertura dejando un aura helada y tenebrosa

– ¡maldito! – tiró uno de sus zapatos pero este solo traspaso la abertura que desapareció – desgraciado ¿ahora qué voy a hacer? – comenzó a preocuparse, las paredes de la habitación empezaron a distorsionarse convirtiéndose en las paredes de su propia habitación.

En el inframundo dentro de una habitación fría y oscura en las tinieblas, se encontraba Abadón quien tenía una charla personal con el representante del mayor de las entidades del consejo.

– nadie debe percatarse de esto, debes evitar que se propague información de sus acciones, sobretodo de los demás del consejo

– está bien mi señor, estaré casi al margen de esto – afirmó el rubio agachando la mirada ante la poderosa entidad – informare cualquier anomalía que se presente

– te otorgo entera potestad en las medidas que tomes en cuanto a quien intervenga

– gracias, con su permiso me retiro

– recuerda que se te confía algo muy importante – advirtió antes que se retirara

– lo sé y estoy agradecido por la confianza – sonrió

– me alegra escuchar eso, informa en cada oportunidad que encuentres

- está bien – Abadón de retiró del lugar – así que ya tomaste cartas en el asunto, bueno ahora sólo seré un cuervo a tu lado – afirmó cuando volvió al lugar donde estaba

– maldición no puedo entrar –Rael intentaba adentrarse a la carpa de la adivina pero sentía un campo de fuerza, cuando logró ingresar buscó a Leila pero en el interior de este no había nada, era una carpa común y corriente la cual estaba vacía – _maldición ¿dónde te la llevaste? suprimió completamente mi energía colocando una barrera para que no pudiera ingresar supongo que no debo de subestimarlo _– pensó aún parado dentro de la carpa

– oye, creo que algo pasa – dedujo Nina al ver a Rael que no salía de la sospechosa carpa

- ¿Qué estarán haciendo? No pensé que leila fuera tan rápida – comentó con segundas intenciones

-¿Qué tonterías dices? Me refiero a que Leila no sale – dijo preocupada – mejor vamos

– Pero tiraríamos por la borda nuestro plan – reprochó

– no es momento para pensar en eso

– Tienes razón – siguió a su amiga

– Rael – llamó Nina al entrar pero no encontró a nadie

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Lena al entrar después

– Estoy segura que estaban aquí – dijo confundida

- ¿Dónde se habrán metido esos dos? – preguntó observando por los alrededores

Dentro de la pequeña habitación, Leila yacía completamente trastornada a causa de lo que acababa de hacer _– no puede ser ¿cómo he podido hacer un pacto con un demonio? _– meditaba con la mirada perdida – acabo de venderle mi alma al diablo, literalmente hablando y lo peor de todo también mi primera vez – dijo aún más preocupada mientras se tomaba la cabeza – esto no parece real, no, no lo es, debe ser una pesadilla, si, debe ser eso – salió de su habitación y se encontró con su hermano quien miraba televisión en la sala

– ¿a qué hora has llegado? – pregunto extrañado al verla bajar las escaleras

– ha-hace un momento llegué – contestó nerviosa mientras movía los ojos para ambos lados

– no te vi entrar – la miró con extrañado

– es que estabas muy distraído mirando la televisión – comenzó a subir de nuevo a su habitación

– que extraño – se preguntó – bueno ya llegó, ahora estoy más tranquilo – volvió a prestar atención a su programa de comedia

– ahora ¿qué hago?, ese demonio ¿a qué se refería con la luna azul? Para empezar acaso ¿existe eso? – Meditaba mientras caminaba hacia su ventana para ver el nocturno cielo – me dio una nueva vida a cambio de ser su sirviente, ¿Qué pasara de ahora en adelante?


	8. Devil's carnage

_Cuarto movement:_

**devil's carnage**

Al día siguiente, cuando se levantó le dolía horrible la cabeza – que feo, parece como si estuviera con resaca – se levantó de su cama – oye, volviste – se percató de Mike quien estaba encima de la cama - me arden los ojos – daba quejas mientras se dirigía al baño silenciosamente evitando que sus padres despertaran – que horrible semblante tengo – se examinó frente al espejo, tomó una toalla y comenzó a desnudarse – _maldición_ – pensó al recordar la noche anterior – _como pretende que le pague con mi cuerpo, si ni siquiera me gusta mostrar nada ante los demás, es una locura, es imposible_ - pensó mientras se desvestía – debe estar bromeando ¿que ganaría de esto? – Abrió el grifo – muy frío, muy frío – cerró rápidamente – pero al menos esto me hará pensar claramente alguna solución – volvió a abrirlo. El baño la había relajado por completo, al entrar a su habitación se quitó la toalla y se coloco aparte de la ropa interior un polo grande de mangas largas de color negro, un pantalón buzo de color azul marino y finalmente sujetó su larga melena con un gancho, cosa que no hacía en la universidad – hoy es domingo, no veré a nadie, este día será enteramente para mí – estiró los brazos – ya que me levante temprano supongo que preparare el desayuno – descendió las escaleras para adentrarse a la cocina.

– acaso ¿va a nevar hoy? – preguntó la madre al encontrar a su hija preparando el desayuno

- que mala eres – respondió mientras freía huevos

– ¿a qué se debe este milagro? – pregunto debido a que leila usualmente nunca se levantaba temprano y poco ayudaba en la cocina

– _es cierto, es un_ _milagro,_ _esto es porque no he podido dormir _– pensó exasperada

– acaso ¿te fue tan bien con ese chico ayer en la noche? – sonrió

- ¿ah?

– Rael, quien siempre te acompaña

- ¿rael?, ¡rael! – repitió al recordarlo

- tranquila hija

– no, no es eso – trato de rectificarse – _no puede ser, ¿cómo pude olvidarme de él, que estúpida soy, ahora que hago ni siquiera se la manera de cómo comunicarme con él_

– leila, voltea eso – se percato que el huevo estaba medio negro

– lo-lo siento mamá – se disculpó al ver el huevo negro

– no te preocupes, el amor vuelve torpe

– mamá – dijo suplicante – agradecería que dejaras de alucina, nome molestes con él

– pero harían bonita pareja

_- corrección, él se vería bien con cualquier chica hermosa menos yo – _pensó sin responder al comentario

– ¿Quién será? – preguntó al escuchar repentinamente el timbre

- ¿a quién se le ocurre visitar domingo en la mañana?_ - _comentó mientras buscaba otro huevo en el refrigerador

– Leila te buscan – llamó su madre desde la puerta

– ¿ah? Pero ¿Quién? – cerró el refrigerador y se dirigió a la puerta

– hola Leila – saludó mientras la madre lo dejaba pasar al interior

Leila abrió desmesuradamente los ojos – r-rael – tartamudeo por la sorpresa

– pasa, siéntete como en casa – cerró la puerta

– disculpe las molestias

– no te preocupes eres como un miembro más – afirmó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – ¿ya desayunaste?

– ¡_no, porque haces esto mamá! _– gritaba interiormente – _que vergüenza_

– no aún no, gracias por la invitación pero no veo a Leila muy contenta con esto – afirmó al ver la expresión de la joven, la cual denotaba desaprobación por más que lo ocultara

– ¿p-pero que dices, cariño? Su expresión siempre es así – miró a su hija

– _gracias mamá por la ayuda, como quisiera desarrollar la telepatía contigo_ – pensó resignada

– ella está encantadísima por tu visita ¿no es así hija? – miró amenazante

– c-claro por qué no te quedas a acompañarnos – invitó forzosamente

– leila está preparando un delicioso desayuno – se adentró a la cocina

– _no veo nada delicioso en ello_ – pensó irónica – _son unos simples huevos fritos_, mamá ya no hay huevos

– Voy a comprarlos inmediatamente – buscó su llave – ya regreso – salió a la tienda dejándolos solos

Ambos guardaron silencio un momento – lo-lo siento, Rael – se disculpó

- ¿Por qué?

– ehm, bueno por las fachas y por lo de ayer – movió los ojos a ambos lados

- ¿fachas? Me siento afortunado al verte en pijama – sonrió – seguro que ningún chico te ha visto así

– _no sé como tomar ese comentario, ¿qué quiso decir con eso?_, ehm no es pijama usualmente me visto así – Rael sonrió ante la respuesta – disculpa por lo de ayer – dijo sincera

– ¿Ocurrió algo ayer? – cruzó los brazos y trataba de hacer memoria

– me surgió un imprevisto, algo muy importante y tuve que irme inmediatamente – afirmó preocupada - _que falsa soy pero es inevitable -_ pensó

– No te preocupes, ya olvide todo – la tomó del mentón

– gra-gracias – se zafó de él – _menos mal que se conformo solo con eso – _pensó nerviosa

Pasaron unos minutos Rael conversaba entretenido sobre cosas triviales con la mamá de leila pero a veces el tema se tornaba a ella – ¿te ayudo? – se ofreció al percatarse que Leila termino lo que hacía en la cocina

– ehm, gracias – Rael la ayudo llevando los utensilios a la mesa

- ¿huevos de desayuno? – preguntó una voz somnolienta al bajar las escaleras

– hola – saludo Rael

– hol – no termino de contestar - ¿qu-que hace él aquí? – preguntó exaltado

– Alex, se cortés con tu cuñ, digo nuestra visita – la madre fingió la equivocación con una sonrisa

- ¿tenemos visita? – preguntó el padre también al bajar

– si papá, alguien indeseable en la familia – afirmó molesto

– que gracioso – dirigió una mirada asesina al joven – cariño, siéntate a desayunar también – llamó a su marido

– _yo ni siquiera pensé en nada_ – pensó al sentir la mirada amenazante de su esposa

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa y prosiguieron al simple desayuno – ¿estás en el mismo salón que mi hija? – preguntó con desconfianza el padre al percatarse realmente de la situación

– _miércoles ¿tienen que ponerse en este plan?_ – pensó leila

– si, hace poco me integré – respondió con la usual sonrisa que usaba

- ¿de dónde vienes? – Interrogó - ¿Por qué te transferiste?

– seguro que lo expulsaron – dedujo Alex

– Alex, no te metas en conversaciones ajenas – calló la madre

– debido al trabajo de mis padres – contesto

– si, como no – comentó Alex

– cállate – pellizco leila a su hermano, quien le dirigió de inmediato una mirada molesta

- ¿a que se dedican tus – fue interrumpido

– cariño, no sofoques al joven con tantas preguntas

– _gracias mamá_ – dijo para sí misma

– esta delicioso el desayuno, leila cocina muy bien sería una buena esposa si algún día se casa

– _gracias mamá por la ayuda, maldición, que vergüenza parece como si estuviera desesperada por deshacerse de mi _– pensó apenada

– esta delicioso, también lo creo así – asintió el joven

– _que más le queda responder, son unos simples huevos fritos, no hay nada extraordinario en ellos _

– el mío esta quema- , auch – Alex gimió de dolor

- ¿Qué dices hijito?

– m-me acabas de pisar el pie, ¿puedes quitarlo? – fue ignorado por ella

– _tiene razón, le di el más quemado – _pensó leila

- ¿Qué planeas en el futuro? – preguntó el padre

– leila sabe preparar blablablablabla – la conversación la hostigaba, el mismo ambiente se volvía pesado, se sentía culpable por la situación en la que se encontraba Rael, no sabía cómo librarlo de esa, a la vez sentía vergüenza

– se me quitó el apetito – se levantó repentinamente – _maldición, tengo nauseas_

– ¿te sientes mal? – pregunto el joven

- ¡¿acaso tienes algo que ver? – se exaltó Alex al deducir lo incorrecto

- ¡¿Qué dices? – se levantó el padre por la ambigüedad de la pregunta

- ¡¿ah? – leila y su madre – estoy mal del hígado – contestó nerviosa

Rael comenzó a reír, leila estaba avergonzada – Alex, no digas disparates – tranquilizó el ambiente la madre

- ¿Qué pretendes con mi hija? – preguntó el padre

– _esa pregunta no viene al caso_, papá te equivocas, el es mi amigo solo vino a visitar

– Tengo las más honestas intenciones con ella – afirmó divertido el joven

Pasados unos minutos la madre de la joven mandó al padre y a su hijo a comprar la lista de víveres para la semana mientras ella se quedaba limpiando – lei, voy a comprar a la tienda más detergente – avisó tomando sus llaves para salir

– ok mamá – contestó desde la sala

- quisiera conocer tu habitación, ya que estoy aquí – propuso mientras estaban en la sala

– ¿m-m-mi habitación? – Tartamudeó sorprendida – _ningún chico ha pisado mi habitación sin contar a mi hermano o a mi padre_ – pensó – ehm, creo que no sería lo correcto

- ¿correcto?

– es que un chico a solas con una chica en un cuarto

– no te comeré – leila se sonrojó

- no insinuaba eso, es solo que mi mamá está, _bueno eso no es el 100% de la razón, mi cuarto esta hecho una porquería – _se preocupó

– no haremos nada – sonrió – si eso piensas

- mi habitación no tiene nada de especial

– ¿eso es un sí?

- ¿ah? Solo comentaba – dio un suspiro - pero disculparas el desorden – avisó nerviosa – ¿_que debería hacer?_

– no importa yo tampoco ordeno mucho

– entonces vamos arriba – se paró y se dirigió hacia las escaleras mientras era seguida por Rael

– Dime que no le dirás a nadie de lo que veas, ni de lo que encuentres - propuso preocupada mientras giraba la perilla de la habitación

– me asustas leila acaso ¿guardas a una bestia allí a dentro? – rió el joven

– ehm no, mejor espera un momento aquí, solo un minuto – entró sola

– está bien

– _ordenare un poco_ – pensó una vez dentro - _el ropero, allí debe caber todo y debajo de la_ _cama _– comenzó a esconder lo que estaba tirado – ya, ya esta – abrió la puerta

– estas un poco despeinada – le arregló un mechón de cabello

– eso, _eso era porque tuve que esconder rápidamente todo_ – pensó mientras se mostraba un poco sonrojada – es poco femenino para una chica pero muy acogedora – comentó mientras él observaba la habitación

– ¿poco femenina? – preguntó con una ceja arqueada

– ehm no es rosadita, ese no es mi estilo - sonrió

– es cierto, así que este tipo de música escuchas – observó el estante donde se encontraban sus discos de música

– ¿conoces alguno de ellos? – preguntó interesada

– bueno a decir verdad tengo preferencias por la música clásica

– también escucho algunas piezas cuando me quiero relajar

– ¿en serio?, que extraño que escuches ese tipo, observando el estilo de música fuerte que escuchas – comentó al ver los discos

– si es extraño pero así soy

– tienes razón es muy acogedora tu habitación – se acercó a la puerta y giró la perilla para cerrarla

– ¿q-q-que estas? – se levantó de la pared donde se apoyaba

– quería un poco de privacidad – Rael se aproximó a ella

– ¿a qué te refieres? – preguntó alertada

– Esta es una buena oportunidad – se quitó los lentes – _seguro que ya tuvo contacto con él_ – internamente dedujo – _pero no puedo sentir si está cerca mucho menos puedo asegurar esto_

- ¿oportunidad? ¿para qué? – sonrió nerviosamente

– pues

– ya volví ¿leila? – Pregunto al volver de la tienda - ¿habrán salido? _Ojala sea así, por favor Dios, que mi hija no sea tan quedada_

– ¿estás bromeando? – preguntó preocupada

- ¿bromear?

- ¿Por qué actúas raro? – se sentía acorralada por la cercanía

– ¿Raro? siempre he sido así y sabes a que me refiero – afirmó frente a Leila quien no sabía cómo actuar

– es muy atrevido, mis padres están en casa que van a pensar si cierras así la puerta – nerviosa se apartó de su lado para abrir la puerta

– es cierto pero tus padres no están, ellos no saben que estamos los dos solos aquí

– Rael, me voy a molestar, deja de jugar que no es gracioso

- ¿jugar? El querer que seas consciente de lo que siento por ti ¿es un juego?– la tomó del brazo, leila se sorprendió, su corazón latía cada vez más rápidamente

– n-n-no estoy para chistes – intentó terminar con el asunto

– ¿chiste? ¿Qué parte de lo que dije te dio risa? – preguntó serio, la joven no sabía que contestar, estaba perturbada, nunca había experimentado una situación parecida no estaba preparada

– no puedes hablar en serio

– ¿por qué no debería?

– comencé a pensar que eras diferente pero me equivoque ¿tú también intentas burlarte de mí? – preguntó triste

- ¿Por qué?

- no me toques – se soltó de su agarre – deja esto ya no juegues, no jueguen conmigo

– ¡¿Jugar? – tomó sus hombros y la volteó – ¡no estoy jugando!

– _¡¿alguien se fijaría en mí?_ – lo miró a los ojos como nunca había hecho antes – no soy como las demás, si eso fuese cierto dime que viste en mi – Rael ante la mirada honesta de la joven guardo silencio

– _No conocía esta parte, creo que tomé muy a la ligera a esta humana_ – desvió la mirada

– Discúlpame – salió de la habitación y se dirigió al baño sin percatarse que sus padres ya estaban presentes en la primera planta

– cómo lo supuse, realmente estabas aquí – Rael comentó de espaldas a la puerta

– si ahora no me hubiera mostrado nunca me hubieras encontrado – una voz grave masculina contestó

– y esa forma ¿a qué se debe? – preguntó Rael

– no eres nadie para darte alguna explicación o ¿debería?

– este tema nos concierne a ambos – contestó seriamente

_- ¿a que vino eso? ¿Cree que soy como las demás? ¿Creía que caería__ con solo decir eso? ¿a eso vino? Cree que por tener una cara bonita diría si a lo que me dijera – _Leila soltó rabia frente al espejo_ – soy realista, odio a los hombres como él, todos son iguales, todos lo son – _abrió el grifo y se refresco el rostro_ - Sabía que era un lobo disfrazado de oveja, es un malnacido_, _pues ¿que te parece Rael?, en cierta manera te di calabazas_ – pensó frente al espejo

– me importa un bledo los de tu raza, ¿a qué has venido? – alzó la voz

– ¿pretendes que responda? No has cambiado – sonrió – por lo que puedo observar ella aún no está enterada de tu existencia, llevo ventaja

– no sabes nada, no tienes remedio – sonrió - solo diré esto, si sigues arrastrándote así cómo ahora lo haces no conseguirás nada – se mofó del joven

– ¿arrastrándome? ¿Con quién crees que hablas? – se exaltó

– ¿di en el blanco? ¿te saque de tus casillas para que te enojes? – preguntó burlonamente

– ¿sacarme tu? no me hagas reír, si dices que yo estoy arrastrándome ¿tú qué haces? ¿Haciendo de mascota?, ¿Fido? – sonrió

La voz comenzó a reír – ¿tratas de molestarme? ¿Mascota? Ya quisieras ¿crees que alguien me ha dominado, así como a ti?, solo eres un simple sirviente, nunca llegaría tal día para mí, soy libre

– Nunca digas nunca – afirmó serio pero el otro reía

- Acabo de ver tu escenita de cuarta que no tuvo efecto alguno y tengo una sola cosa que decirte, no deberías tratar de tomar cosas de otros

– ¿me estas amenazando?

- ¿Cómo crees? Nunca haría tal cosa – contestó con sarcasmo

- ¿qué sucede? ¿Tienes miedo a que malogre tus planes?

– ¿malograrlos? si fueras una posible amenaza ya no estarías aquí, sólo digo esto para que te prepares si no tomas en cuenta esta advertencia – advirtió arrogante

– eres muy engreído – Rael lo miró serio

– ¡Mike! – articuló Leila al encontrar a su mascota en la entrada de su habitación

– bonito perro – comentó Rael acercándose al animal – creí que se llamaba Fido, lindo nombre, no sabía que tenías uno

– lo recogí – miró solo a su mascota y el cachorro no le quitaba los ojos a Rael – ten cuidado por que muerde, _muérdele, vamos tienes mi permiso – _soltó al animal

– así que lo recogiste, ¿buscas dueño aún para él? siempre he querido un cachorro así – sonrió

– ¡¿dar-dártelo? Eso es muy repentino

– ¿estarías de acuerdo? – preguntó mirando al cachorro

Mike comenzó a frotar su cabeza en la pierna de Leila – no, m-me he encariñado con él no podría hacerlo, _¿desde cuándo tan cariñoso?_ – Pensó mientras la mascota se comportaba adorablemente con ella – _es extraño que se comporte así _

– ya veo – respondió resignado, Mike lo miró victorioso – bueno, creo que no sería apropiado quedarme en este momento por lo ocurrido reciente, disculpa si fui muy directo y te intimide – buscó su mirada pero ella la evitaba

– descuida – desvió la mirada – _es obvio que no es apropiado_

Acompañó a Rael hasta la puerta, se cruzaron con su papá y su hermano – gracias por todo, adiós – se despidió solo moviendo la mano dejando sin palabras a ambos – bueno, entonces nos vemos – trató de darle un beso en la mejilla pero se detuvo al percibir la expresión de la joven

– nos vemos – bajo la cabeza

– disculpa pero ten en cuenta mi proposición – tomó su mano cómo ella hizo una vez en señal de despedida – nos vemos – leila se sorprendió por el gesto, Rael soltó su mano y se retiró

– está bien – miró como se alejaba – _no sé qué pensar de él, es un idiota y aún me da mala espina – _cerró la puerta

– ¿estabas encerrada con ese tipo? – Alex estaba exaltado

– ¿encerrada a solas con un hombre? Yo lo mato – aseguró el padre dirigiéndose a la puerta

– cariño, ¿crees que leila es esa clase de chicas? – reprochó la madre

– _no los detendría pero este no es el caso_, no me importa – contestó y se dirigió a su cuarto

– Hiciste sentir mal tu hija, son unos estúpidos – gritó amarga la madre

– no desconfío de mi hija, solo de ese tipo, agradecería que no lo dejaras entrar

– ¿quieres que tu hija se quede soltera toda la vida?

– primero que piense en sus estudios luego en esas trivialidades

– eres una bestia

– quiero que termine sus estudios y que no esté de mantenida, es horrible que una mujer este encerrada con un hombre

– eres un machista

– eso no es ser machista

– vamos viejo – Alex sostenía una escoba

- vamos

– Ustedes no se mueven de aquí – obstruyó la salida con un rodillo en mano – Alex suelta la escoba que es más útil que tu y limpia el garaje con tu padre – ordenó amenazante, ambos hombres hicieron caso omiso

Cerró la puerta de su cuarto en medio de la discusión – _esta es otra de las razones por las que no quiero estar aquí, no quiero oír discusiones, quisiera volverme independiente, quiero gobernar mi vida, sentirme libre_ – pensó encima de su cama – _pero ahora menos soy libre_ – recordó en el contrato – _atada de por vida, mi vida realmente apesta, si no es una cosa es lo otra, maldición_

Llegada la noche, antes de acostarse tomó una ducha para poder relajarse, estos últimos días habían sido difíciles, sucesos extraños que pasaban, no podía distinguir la realidad, su vida ya no era monótona, quería obviar totalmente todo lo que paso hasta ese momento y tan solo regresar a sus días normales pero era difícil al llegar hasta ese punto, cerró el grifo de la ducha y se envolvió con una toalla de color rosa pálido – espero poder dormir tranquila – se miró al espejo

Entró a su habitación, buscó dentro de uno de los cajones de la cómoda un pijama limpio, al levantar la mirada se percató de la presencia masculina a través del espejo, ambas miradas se cruzaron.

– ¡¿t-tu qué haces aquí? – se tapó como podía

– ¡¿Qué, que hago aquí? ¿A que más vendría? – contestó sentado encima de la cama

– ¿q-que quieres que haga? no puedes aparecer aquí así por así – avisó nerviosa por la presencia

– puedo aparecer donde se me dé la gana, tú eres mi mascota, no decides, lo hago yo – afirmó déspota con su grave voz

– e-entonces aunque sea voltéate para poder cambiarme – dijo aun inmóvil al sentirse totalmente desnuda frente a él

– ya lo dije, las mascotas no ponen condiciones – reafirmó sin moverse – acaso ¿tengo que volver a recalcarte que tu cuerpo no me causa ninguna estimulación? – mostró una sonrisa de lado

– _no sé si debería alegrarme por ello y sentirme aliviada o tomarlo más como un insulto_ – pensó – entonces voy a vestirme en el baño, no me demoro

– no he concedido ningún permiso para que te retires – dijo fríamente

– ¿pretendes que pesque un resfriado?

– ordené que no te retires, no te prohibí que te vistas

– _¿es un pervertido? Pero me dice que no me ve como mujer acaso ¿lo hace solo por capricho?_ – pensó

- ya me canse de evaluarte – el comentario la sacó de sus pensamientos

– ¿e-evaluarme? ¿A qué te refieres?

– lo que oíste, he estado observando tus acciones tan solo para saber que tan útil y fiel a mí serías

– ¿p-pero cómo así? – Tartamudeo – _¿he estado siendo vigilada inconscientemente?, _¿desde cuándo?

– desde el momento en que te salve, claro está

– ¿pero como así? ¿Cuándo salía de casa?

– eso puede hacerlo cualquiera

- ¿cualquiera?

– lo hice de una manera más intima desempeñando un papel tan bajo sólo para poder saber realmente como actúas íntimamente

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó asustada de la respuesta que oiría

- ¿Quién más? Fui un animal en tu alcoba

– _eso sonó realmente feo_ – proceso la información – ¿Mike? n-no puede ser– los ojos se le abrieron desmesuradamente al deducir la respuesta

– si – afirmó desganadamente – ese estúpido nombre – miró a un lado – era una manera de ocultarme frente a ti - leila estaba petrificada tratando de asimilar lo que afirmó Kirian – y ¿esa cara? ¿Tanto te sorprende? – preguntó divertido por la expresión de la joven

– ¡eres un pervertido! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? – reprochó exaltada, su rostro se torno rojo - t-t-tantas veces que – tartamudeó lo ultimo avergonzada

– ¿qué te he visto desnuda? ¿Quieres decir eso? – Preguntó despreocupado – te vi innumerables veces completamente desnuda, ¡mierda!, no puedo creer hasta ahora que seas tan plana, ¿te alimentas bien? – se retractó de la pregunta – no, tú comes demasiado – sonrió – humana glotona

– e-ese día, la vez que me poseíste tú – tartamudeó sonrojada ignorando el comentario

– ¿te refieres al hecho que al despertarte estabas con otra muda de ropa?

– q- que vergüenza, que vergüenza – se tapó el rostro

– parece que estaba es una nueva habilidad, estoy adivinando todo lo que quieres decir – afirmó divertido – cuando posesione tu cuerpo tuve la delicadeza de analizar la mercancía que acaba de adquirir – confesó perversamente, la vergüenza que sentía la joven lo divertía

– eres sucio – respondió sin poder mirarlo directamente – _me siento tan expuesta, que horrible sensación, que horrible, que frustrante es esto_

– di lo que quieras pero nunca el cómo debería comportarme porque soy un demonio – rió descaradamente

– Entonces usualmente haces estas cosas – dedujo molesta

– pues no lo voy a negar, hay humanas que tienen buen cuerpo, tu no perteneces a esa categoría – esbozó una sonrisa

– _no puedo discutir contra eso_ – pensó resignada

– pero son humanas y son escoria para mí – afirmó - dejemos las burlas de lado y vamos al grano

– pues el único que ríe aquí eres tú – cruzó los brazos

– parece que tengo que castigarte – cambio de expresión

– ¿c-castigarme? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice o dije? – preguntó perpleja

– eres descarada ¿todavía lo preguntas? – la miró fríamente

– _cambia muy rápido de personalidad_ – pensó asustada por el repentino cambio de temperamento – d-dime ¿qué he hecho? – preguntó intimidada

– advertí que estabas privada de cualquier contacto con el sexo opuesto – afirmó con voz grave y molesta

– e-eso no fue – fue interrumpida mientras buscaba algo que decir

– no tienes excusa ahora veamos ¿cómo puedo castigarte? – pensó

– ¿_qué hará? ¿Qué me hará hacer?_ – pensó intranquila – agh – gimió al sentir como si algo aprisionara su cuello impidiéndole el aire

– no permitiré que me toquen, dirás eso – amenazó el demonio aún sentado sobre la cama

Leila sentía la estrangulación mientras él la observaba – d-d-det—t-t-t—te-n-te – trataba de articular como podía mientras se sofocaba cada vez más por la ausencia del aire y el flujo de la sangre, el demonio se paró y fue dónde ella se encontraba.

– no permitirás que nadie te toque – amenazó al acercarse a ella – porque no solo tú pagarás si no ellos también sufrirán las consecuencias – terminó liberándola, leila cayó y comenzó a toser fuertemente, respiraba agitadamente cuanto podía, nunca había sentido lo gratificante que era respirar – tienes mucha suerte, fui muy suave contigo sólo por ser la primera vez, esto no es nada comparado a lo que te puedo hacer si es que me haces enfadar – habló de cuclillas frente a ella mientras leila se reponía

– ¿q-que le vas a hacer a Rael? – preguntó aún agitada

– ¿así se llama? – Sonrió ante el comentario - no debes confiar en los hombres humanos, no sabes lo que pasa por sus sucias mentes, recriminarás que no soy quien para hablar pero créeme que ese humano imaginaba muchas suciedades teniéndote como protagonista en sus pensamientos – terminó poniéndose de pie

– n-no es verdad – negó reponiéndose

– no puedes discutir conmigo, puedo leer a mi antojo las mentes humanas como si fuesen libros totalmente abiertos para mí y ese tipo sólo está jugando contigo – sonrió

– _ya no está amargo_ – pensó - e-entonces ¿puedes leer la mía también?, _lo que me faltaba ni siquiera estoy libre en mis pensamientos_, _ya no pensaré_ – se levantó del piso

– pues desgraciadamente ya no puedo

– ¿q-que quieres decir con que ya no puedes?, _¿antes podía y ahora no?, entonces ¿debo alegrarme por ello?_

– tú ya no existes en este tiempo, no puedo leer la mente a los muertos eso es absurdo antes hubiera podido pero ahora ya no – se dirigió a la ventana dándole la espalda

– _qué alivio así no sabría cuando lo insulto_ – pensó aliviada – _un momento está diciendo que, _estas diciéndome ¿que soy como una muerta viviente? ¿c-como?, si me salvaste

– por así decirlo, sería una analogía cercana a lo que eres ahora ya que actualmente no posees futuro ni destino esas cosas acabaron para ti, estas vacía – contestó despreocupado

– entonces era verdad – recordó las palabras de la adivina

– ¿qué cosa? – preguntó el demonio

– n-no nada – calló un momento - por cierto aún no sé tu nombre

– ¿eso es importante? – cruzó los brazos

– ehm, claro que si como voy a poder dirigirme a ti sino sé tu nombre ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó más curiosa – _debo suponer que los demonios tienen nombres pocos comunes _

– en ese caso déjame pensar

– ¿pensar? ¿Para decirme tú nombre? ¿Te llamas Lucifer?

– tsk, no me compares con esa escoria – comentó aún cruzado de brazos con fastidio

– ¿escoria?

– kai, llámame así – respondió finalmente

– ¿kai?, ese no es tu verdadero nombre ¿no? Lo acabas de inventar – recriminó

– no le daría mi verdadero nombre a una ordinaria humana como tú – contestó altaneramente – no eres digna de ello

– bueno como sea – suspiro por la degradación del demonio

– creo que ya estas lo suficientemente advertida, ¿qué más faltaría hacer? – pensó

- ¿necesitas algo de mí ahora? – preguntó temerosa

– a ver, harás caso omiso a mis órdenes, te manejare como me plazca, es cierto me olvidaba comentarte que lo primero que harás para mí es ser carnada – sonrió con ojos afilados y profundos

– ¿c-carnada? ¿c-como así? – preguntó asustada

– no pienses, solo actúa, mañana empezaremos así que prepárate mentalmente – sonrió maliciosamente – por cierto no puedes mencionar esto a nadie porque lo haré pedazos – advirtió crudamente

– n-no se lo diré a nadie – afirmó – ¿Qué es la luna azul? - preguntó desesperadamente en un intento de aliviar la carga de preguntas que tenía

– lo sabrás en su momento – comenzó a desaparecer entre llamas de color azul – nos vemos – sonrió

– tengo tantas incógnitas pero cada vez que le pregunto estas se multiplican – suspiró - ¿Qué le cuesta contestarlas? – miró su reflejo en el espejo y se horrorizó al ver las marcas que habían en su cuello – que horrible y aun así dice que fue suave, idiota – analizó las marcas de lo que parecía dedos en su cuello estos habían provocado ligeros moretones


	9. Devil's carnage II

El demonio apareció en una amplia y oscura habitación, el piso estaba hecho de madera antigua, habían adornos antiguos dentro de lugar, entre ellos un ropero enorme, una chimenea con decoraciones esculpidas minuciosamente y una inmensa cama con un techo tétrico con adornos tallados lúgubremente de estilo antiguo

– qué insoportable eres, ¿qué haces aquí? Esta es mi propiedad – afirmó el demonio al llegar

– ¿insoportable? – Suspiró - sabía que volverías aquí – trató de guardar la compostura

– Pretendía pensar en algunas cosas sin que nadie me moleste y tú eres un estorbo – cruzó los brazos y se apoyó en la pared de tapiz antiguo – lárgate ahora – ordenó

– _maldito, como te atreves_ – reprochó internamente

– ¿por qué me estas siguiendo? Eres un acosador, ya te dije que no me gustan los hombres – volteó con fastidio el rostro - ¿Qué debo hacer para deshacerme de ti?

– Pues tampoco son de mi preferencia y menos tú – respondió molesto – sabes muy bien que debo estar a tu lado

– eso sonó muy gay, no necesito de una niñera

– si no fueras tan impulsivo y pensarás las cosas más detenidamente nos ahorraríamos muchos problemas, pero no, haces todo cuanto te place

– parece que viniste con los pantalones puestos, Abadón – se mofó del rubio

– siempre los he tenido – contestó - no me molestan tus palabras –suspiró – parece que te encontraste con esa humana

– ¿cómo lo sabes? – arqueó una ceja

– p-pues fue una intuición

– ¿femenina?

– si, digo no, imbécil – lo miró fastidiado - solo lo supuse, como has estado ausente últimamente _– _guardo la compostura – _que idiota soy_

– parece que se te fueron los pantalones, ¿quién fue el que te lo dijo? – se aproximó a él

– Nadie lo hizo – respondió serio

– dile que no se entrometa – amenazó con ojos asesinos – o lo lamentara – frunció el ceño

Abadón no reprochó por la amenaza, no quería seguir discutiendo con Kirian sabía que hacerlo era como discutir con una pared – y ¿ahora qué tramas? ¿Qué le has dicho? – preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación

– no me importa si cambias ahora el tema de conversación, esto no es algo para esconder así que solo te contaré que la humana está informada sobre la deuda que tiene conmigo – sonrió ante el hecho

– _que rápido cambia de personalidad_ – examinó al pelinegro - _suele hacerlo por eso_ _debo tener cuidado al trato con él, Kirian es de temer, maldición odio admitir esto_ – pensó con desdén – ¿De qué manera la harás pagar? – preguntó curioso

– será como tú

– ¿como yo? ¿Qué intentas decir?

– no mucho, será mi sirviente

– ¿a-acaso soy tu sirviente? – preguntó exaltado

– sh, eres muy escandaloso entonces ¿qué cosa eres?

– _que insolente, ¿así me considera? Basura_ – reprochó en pensamientos – pues solo soy un observador tuyo

– tsk, ¿eso no más?, que aburrido eres

– ¡¿que fue eso? , rayos, olvídalo – suspiró - _no discutiré,_ ¿solo será tu sirviente? ¿Qué más tomarás de ella?

– bueno, ¿qué más puedo decir?, lo típico de siempre, me llevaré su alma y tomaré su pureza

– ¿pureza? Eso no es típico, no me digas que vas a poseerla físicamente ¡¿estás loco? – dedujo Abadón asombrado

– ¿Por qué no?

– obviamente la destrozarás, su cuerpo humano no aguantará sobre todo tratándose de ti – afirmó irónicamente

– ¿eso fue un halago? – sonrió ante el comentario del rubio

– me refiero a que no puedes tocar humanos – miró los guantes de Kirian

– no puedo hacerlo, tienes razón, los humanos son muy frágiles pero es divertido torturarlos, es como si alumbraras una hormiga con una lupa - rió

- ¿Cuándo lo harás?

– no lo sé, sólo le estoy dando un poco más de tiempo de vida para luego destrozarla como dices y hacerme de su alma – sonrió ante sus propias palabras

– ¿por qué no lo haces ahora? Nos ahorraríamos tantos problemas si desapareciera ahora – sugirió fríamente Abadón

– ¿estás celoso?

– no me hagas reír

– Abadón, Abadón, Abadón, eres tan inocente y aburrido – dijo lo último despectivamente

– ¿inocente? – sonrió irónico ante el comentario

– ¿cómo podría divertirme, si solo hiciera lo que dices? ese cuerpo esta aún inmaduro no me satisfaría en lo más mínimo, solo disfrutaría el corromperlo

– pero tienes a muchas demonios para satisfacerte

– ¿cómo tú? no insistas, aunque te coloques en bandeja de plata no te aceptaré

– ¡imbécil! me refiero a las demonios, a las súcubos, si bien es sabido parabas en esas actividades, muchas de ellas te paran buscado

– no hay otro demonio quien las satisfaga como yo – alardeó de su hombría - pero debido a eso se han vuelto algo pesadas

– que humilde eres – comentó sarcásticamente – bueno dejando eso de lado, ¿cuál es tu próxima jugada? ¿Cómo moverás tu ficha?

– no te lo diré ahora eso lo sabrás mañana

Aún en medio de la noche, Leila no podía dormir estaba intranquila dando vueltas en su cama – _¿qué quiere decir con carnada? esto no me gusta–_ meditaba sobre su cama en la penumbra de la habitación – _¿por qué no quiso decirme su nombre? esto están confuso_ – se cuestionaba – _dejando eso de lado ahora ¿cómo voy a actuar con Rael?, soy una estúpida cómo pude decirle todas esa tonterías, corrección él es el estúpido por soltar toda esa basura, no lo quiero ver es un idiota, un idiota, no necesito a nadie, a nadie, el amor para mí no existe es una tontería, sobre todo ahora que soy una prisionera de por vida_

La corta semana de vacaciones ya había acabado, y así comenzaba de nuevo la rutina de lunes a viernes, al despertarse buscó con la mano el calor animal – Mike – llamó monótonamente, al levantarse recordó que nunca más vería a su perro – _ese estúpido, ¿cuánto tiempo pensaba engañarme?_ – pensó aún en su cama – _me encariñé con él como perro claro está, pero que puedo hacer _– se resignó – ahora debo ir a la universidad – se levantó para alistarse como usualmente lo hacía, al vestirse sentía inseguridad pensaba que Kirian podía aparecer en cualquier momento ya no se sentía segura en su cuarto era una horrible sensación el sentirse expuesta, se puso unos jeans color plomo, un polo verde oscuro y una casaca de color negro rápidamente se vistió y salió tomando su bolso _– espero no encontrarme con Rael ¿qué puedo decirle? Ya no puedo tratarlo de igual manera ¿tengo que evitarlo? pero ¿Cómo sin que se dé cuenta que lo hago?, es un estúpido ¿cómo se le ocurre complicar las cosas así?- _pensó mientras viajaba en el bus

Al bajar del transporte escucho una voz femenina – hola lei

– hola Nina – volteó a verla – _que bueno_

– ¿no pudiste dormir? – observó el semblante de la joven

– ¿dormir?, _¿tanto se nota?_

– tienes unas ojeras que espantan – sonrió

– ah, eso – contestó desanimada

– aquí tengo base para que puedas disimularlas un poco, ¿te pasó algo?

– no, nada que importe entonces voy al baño ya vuelvo

– te espero en el salón

– ok – se dirigió a los servicios femeninos – ahora sólo es cuestión de esperar – se apoyó en el lavabo y usó lo que su amiga le prestó

– Nina, ¿Leila aún no llega? – preguntó Lena al llegar al salón

– sí, está en el baño pero se está tardando demasiado – afirmó preocupada

– tal vez este enferma o quizás fue a la cafetería a comer algo, ya la conoces – se sentó

– Tienes razón – sonrió levemente

Calculando el tiempo en que aproximadamente el profesor ingresaba al salón, Leila salió del baño e ingreso junto a él, se sentó rápidamente en su carpeta obviando la presencia de Rael en el asiento contiguo, se aseguró de repetir ese modus operandi en las demás clases, extrañamente atendió como nunca todo lo que dijo el profesor, de esta manera el tiempo se pasó volando, aunque usualmente hacia volar su mente a otra parte que no sea el salón era una alumna que no sacaban las peores notas es más, se consideraban como las mejores eso sin hacer ningún esfuerzo pero como siempre, las personas más destacadas eran las bulleras, las chicas coquetas, etc, de quienes los profesores fácilmente recordaban sus nombres, a Leila no le importaba ese tipo de trivialidades, no le importaba la vida de los demás.

Llegado el receso se dirigió al baño tratando de evitar algún contacto con Rael mucho más que eso también lo hacía por la amenaza del demonio, de quien comenzaba a sentirse como un objeto – _acaso ¿voy a pasarme así el resto de mi vida?_ – se preguntó, exasperada de su propio comportamiento – _¿soy cobarde? que inútil soy, pero ¿Qué debería hacer en estos casos? – _el sonido del celular interrumpió sus pensamientos_ - _¿ Quién será? – se preguntó - ¿aló?

– Lei, ¿donde estas?

– Lena – contesto al reconocer la voz - en el baño

– ¿estás mal?

– _si_ _le cuento, complicaría más las cosas con Rael_ – dedujo - no, solo estoy en esos días

– ah ya, bueno ¿necesitas que te llevemos algo?

– no, no se preocupen estoy bien

– entonces no te demores

– ok – cortó la llamada –_ ¿por qué escapo así?, realmente me siento mal pero nadie me puede ayudar mucho menos ellas _

Entró al salón y se topó con Rael, una de las causas de su malestar – Leila – articulo al verla

– ehm, disculpa – se apartó y se dirigió a su asiento, era muy notoria la evasión aunque no lo quisiera así – tengo que regresar a mi casa rápido – excusó a la hora de salida para adelantarse

– ok, nos vemos en el trabajo Lei – afirmó preocupada Lena

– nos vemos mañana cuídate – se despidió de sus amigas y salió del salón

– este sitio es perfecto, nunca vendrían aquí – afirmó dentro de un baño situado en un pabellón diferente – esperare a que se vayan todos y así poder salir luego – afirmó victoriosa, se sentó en el piso y busco su reproductor, "The diary of Jane", escuchó mientras movía su pie al compás de la batería, esperó unos 40 minutos aproximadamente, escuchando música mientras otras chicas quienes entraban al servicio la veían, murmuraban y se reían mientras salían de éste, cuando supuso que espero lo suficiente salió.

– _taradas, creo que fue suficiente_ – salió y bajo las escaleras – _ahora tendré que comer rápidamente si no llegare tarde _– pensó resignada

Al doblar para seguir bajando se topó con un chico – Lei – contestó desganado y desvió rápidamente la mirada

– d-derek – articuló sorprendida - disculpa – lo evadió para continuar

– espera – le dio el alcance y la tomó del brazo, la joven se sorprendió por el acto – dime si – fue interrumpido

– Leila, por fin bajaste – reprochó una masculina voz

– _Rael, no puede ser, miércoles que mala suerte _– dijo internamente – _pensé que ya se habían ido todos _

– vámonos – tomó el brazo que sostenía Derek – nos vemos mañana, Derek – movió su mano en señal de despedida

– _aun no puedo creerlo, ¿solo me veías como un amigo?_ – sonrió incrédulo

La jaló del brazo y dejó a Derek atrás, pasó tan rápido que no pudo reaccionar– _¿qué pensará de esto? estoy segura que algo quería decirme ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué dejo que ocurra esto? hacer frente a él es mucho peor que hacerlo con Rael, discúlpame Derek _– lo miró de reojo – _maldición, lo olvide_ – se zafó de su agarre

– ¿qué sucede? – preguntó al sentir la reacción de ella

– n-nada – respondió nerviosa – _nadie me puede tocar, ¿se enterará de esto?, ¡¿porque me tiene que pasar esto ahora?_

– ¿porque me has estado evitando? – recriminó aun vez fuera de la universidad

– ¿e-evitando? ¿Por qué haría eso?, _mierda, que mala actriz soy_

– No mientas, no soy tonto – nunca había visto a Rael molesto - dije que olvides lo que pasó el domingo – la miró serio

– n-no, te equivocas, ya no me importa eso, _ni siquiera puedo mirarlo a los ojos_

– pues parece todo lo contrario

– _¿estoy empezando a conocerlo realmente? ¿Realmente es así?_

Después de las palabras de Rael hubo silencio sepulcral durante el trayecto hasta su casa, no se dirigieron ni una sola palabra solo hasta el momento de despedirse – nos vemos mañana – se despidió leila

– hasta mañana – se acerco pero ella entró a su casa rápido haciéndole un desaire

– te queda muy bien – rió una grave voz proveniente desde las alturas

– ¿qué cosa? – contesto Rael sin voltear

– el papel de rastrero –sonrió - recuerdo haber advertido que no te acercaras a mi posesión porque te arrepentirías

– y ¿qué vas a hacer si no lo hago? – desafió

– ¿quieres saberlo? – saltó hasta donde se encontraba Rael

– no eres capaz de hacerme nada – trató de molestarlo, volteó para desafiarlo con la mirada pero no lo encontró

– no me molestan tus insignificantes palabras, eres muy blandengue – colocó su mano encima de su cabeza – acaso ¿quieres arder?

– _tsk, es muy rápido_, _no debí bajar la guardia_ – lo miró de reojo

– ¿asustado? – Rió socarronamente - no haré nada ahora primero quiero jugar contigo pero después de eso te haré pedazos, así que no estés tenso – confesó observando la mano de Rael la cual empuñaba algo para defenderse

– por favor, no me hagas reír ¿cómo piensas hacerlo? – preguntó irónico

– será una sorpresa para ti – empujo su cabeza y lo soltó – ya la verás – sonrió para acto seguido desaparecer

– maldito – apretó sus manos

Arribada la noche, Leila llegó a su casa de trabajar, cenó, se dio una ducha para relajarse del estrés en el que se encontraba, vistió su pijama y se metió entre las frazadas de su cama para descansar – ¡verdad! – Se levantó exaltada – aún no se aparece, según él dijo que lo sabría esta noche o acaso ¿solo estaría jugando conmigo para asustarme? – Examinó su solitaria habitación - tal vez sea así – suspiró y se abrigó para conciliar el sueño

Pasado un tiempo las paredes del cuarto comenzaron a distorsionarse las cuales iban desapareciendo poco a poco junto a las pertenencias de la habitación, quedó suspendida en el aire unos segundos y luego cayó – auch – gimió por el impacto con el piso – ¿ah? ¿Dónde estoy? – Trató de levantarse – ¿esto es un sueño? ¿Qué es esto? – Observó alrededor rápidamente para poder relacionar el lugar pero sólo veía edificios inhabitables, un lugar que nunca había pisado – acaso - no sabía dónde estaba pero podía deducir algo – esto debe ser culpa de él, estoy segura, esto no es un sueño, es real – percibió el moretón de su rodilla al caer, comenzó a caminar por la helada pista, sus pies estaban desnudos y se encontraba en pijama compuesta por un pantalón y una polera grande

– ahora empezaremos – ordenó una voz detrás de ella

Leila brincó del susto con el corazón casi en la boca – ¿p-porque te apareces así? me asustaste – gritó cuando volteó a verlo

– que idiota eres – contestó serio

– ¿Quién es? – preguntó tímidamente en voz baja, al percatarse de la otra entidad quien salió de las penumbras – _¿es como él?_ – percibió los ojos rojos del joven frente a ella

– ¡¿tienes que preguntar el nombre a todos? – contestó molesto - él es A… - no terminó porque Abadón comenzó a toser – él es An, Aan así se llama

– _que imbécil,_ _que estúpido nombre ¿cómo se te ocurre?_ – recriminó en su mente

– ¿Ann?

– mi nombre no les concierne a los sucios humanos pero como esta humana está involucrada no tengo otra opción, me llamo Ban – miró molesto a Kirian

– _seguro que tampoco es su verdadero nombre o es que él es muy despistado que se olvidó de su nombre_ – miró al demonio de ojos bicolor

– así que ella es – afirmó despectivo mientras la examinaba de pies a cabeza

– ¿_qué le pasa a éste?, creo que me puedo dar una idea de cómo son los demonios – _miró con miedo a Abadón

– pues sí, ¿qué te parece? – tomó el cuello de la ropa y la levantó como si fuera cualquier cosa

– o-oye bájame – trataba de soltarse del agarre

– ya te di mi opinión – se volteó

– ¡vamos! Es mi nuevo juguete, no estés celoso

– _¿q-que le pasa a éstos? Acaso ¿son homosexuales?_ – se preguntó incrédula

– no te quitará tu lugar – afirmó con tono burlón

– no hables estupideces y ve al grano, dime que haremos ahora – respondió molesto el rubio

Kirian rió ante la expresión – eres muy fácil de molestar – soltó a leila quien cayó bruscamente en el pavimento

– auch – gimió por el dolor - ¿_que se cree para tratarme así?, mierda, supuestamente es mi amo_ – pensó molesta mientras se levantaba del piso

– mi pequeño juguete será la carnada y nosotros actuaremos en segundo plano

– ¿a-a que te refieres con carnada? – preguntó tímidamente

– no le dijiste nada – dedujo serio Abadón

– que problemáticos son ambos – suspiró – escucha bien no repetiré nada, entrarás a terreno enemigo para explicártelo de la manera más fácil, tu primera orden consistirá en hacer de señuelo para las ratas escurridizas – miró fijamente a la joven

– r-ratas – imaginó unas ratas gigantes – _tengo miedo a los roedores_

–sólo hablo metafóricamente

– eso quiere decir que la introducirás en territorio de los vampiros ¿no es así? – supuso Abadón

– v-vampiros ¡¿por qué?, la otra vez te deshiciste fácilmente de uno – reprochó preocupada

– ¡¿cuestionas mis órdenes?

– p-pero tú

- tú solo obedece, ¿tengo que repetírtelo varias veces? No pienses, solo actúa

- _el dueño tampoco piensa mucho –_ sonrió el rubio

– ¡¿estás riéndote? - Abadón negó con la cabeza – tsk, escucha ese era un vampiro del más bajo nivel era un ignorante, estos son más problemáticos, cuando perciben nuestro linaje salen huyendo – cruzó los brazos – yo puedo ser imperceptible pero otros no – miró al rubio - los ratones son demasiados como para poder agarrarlos todos a la vez, es por eso que ayudarás a – guardó silencio - ese

– _que mongolito eres_ – dirigió una mirada de molestia a Kirian

– ¿_evitan decirme sus nombres? _– dedujo

– como sea, distraerás sus sentidos, se que varios de ellos están muy sedientos de sangre humana como para ignorarte, su naturaleza se los prohíbe, y tú – miro al rubio - ponte alerta por que si fallamos se nos hará mucho más difícil intentar otra estrategia

- En conclusión estaré en una jaula de leones hambrientos – dedujo temerosa - ¿qué pasaría si – fue interrumpida

– demuestra tu lealtad de lo contrario te asesinaré con mis propias manos, me desharé sin piedad de las cosas que no me sirven – sentenció fríamente

– entonces así será, recuerda que debemos capturar mínimo uno con vida para obtener información – recordó Abadón

Kirian suspiró - seré delicado, trataré de no exterminar a todos pero asegúrate de no dejar escapar a alguno porque será un desperdicio lo que habremos hecho – afirmó

– muy bien ¿cómo empezamos? – pregunto Abadón

– esperarás mi señal, una vez que piquen la carnada será fácil que interfieras para acorralarlos

– ¡¿qué piquen? – gritó asustada

– tu caminaras de frente sin parar, ellos vendrán hacia ti

– ¿m-me cubrirás no?

– Vámonos – ignoró sus preguntas y desapareció con el otro demonio

– ¿_Como me metí en esto?_ – Empezó a caminar – _si ellos no me matan lo hará él – _comenzó a respirar agitada por el miedo – _estoy metida en esto y no tengo salida_

Todo estaba tan silencioso y oscuro, el miedo de saber que alguien la atacaría la abrumaba, su corazón latía rápidamente sentía que cualquier momento éste saldría de su pecho, su respiración agitada era muy sonora, solo tenía que seguir ya no podía retractarse de nada, de igual manera moriría ya sea por los vampiros o por el demonio – _prefiero que los vampiros me maten antes que él _– miró a todas direcciones – _que raro, aún no hay nadie ¿debo alegrarme por eso? _– había caminado un buen rato, los pies le dolían por la arenilla del pavimento.

– ¿por qué no atacan? – Kirian observaba despectivo desde la parte de arriba de uno de los edificios – estoy seguro que no me han detectado, están inmóviles, si lo hubieran hecho ya habrían huido – suspiró - debí saberlo tenía que poner una presa más apetecible solo les tire hueso

– _a pesar que hace frío me arden las orejas, seguro alguien esta rajando de mi – _pensó incrédula - _pero si eso fuera cierto ya se me hubieran caído _– continuó caminando – auch – gimió y levantó inmediatamente su pie – ¿cómo no me di cuenta? – un pedazo de vidrio se incrustó en su pie – que estúpida – se quejó del dolor, sacó el vidrio con valor y de la herida brotaron unas gotas de sangre – duele – comenzó a cojear pero se detuvo, su expresión de dolor se tornó a una de miedo – _ese_ - miró asustada, en medio de su camino a una distancia prudente había un hombre – _ese, ¿será uno de ellos? –_ se quedó paralizada en el lugar donde estaba, no tardaron en aparecer más personajes quienes hasta hace un momento la acechaban escondidos en la penumbra – esto pinta feo – dijo en voz baja, tragó saliva dificultosamente

– ¿qué sucede pequeña? – Pregunto uno de ellos – ¿acaso te has perdido?

Leila no sabía que decir, los ojos asesinos escarlata de aquellos individuos la intimidaban – m-me he perdido – nerviosamente respondió

– Pobrecita – habló irónico uno de ellos provocando burla de los demás

– ¿pero cómo fue que llegaste aquí? – preguntó otro

– _invéntate algo, vamos o si no el plan se va al cacho, _y-yo me escape de casa, _que estúpida, ¿no pude haber inventado algo más creíble?, que bestia soy_

– muy extraño, cómo para que camines por estos lares – dedujo desconfiado uno de ellos

– vamos, no molestes a nuestra comida, ups, digo a la pequeña – rió otro, leila los miraba desconfiada y estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento de ellos

– es extraño no puedo leer su mente – afirmó uno de ellos

– es verdad yo tampoco – confesaron otros

– ¿qué pasa con esta humana?

– _hay Dios, supuestamente estoy muerta, se me había olvidado _

– no lo sé pero no hay que mirar dientes a caballo regalado será nuestro primer bocadillo de la noche – uno de ellos se acercó peligrosamente a leila

- ¿Cómo pretendes que nos saciemos?

– es una lástima pero creo que no alcanza para todos – observó la cantidad aproximadamente de mínimo 100 vampiros unos más hambrientos que otros, no sabía en que momento habían salido todos ellos

- _¿de dónde salieron tantos? _– Se petrificó por la cantidad – no quedara nada de mí – tragó saliva con dificultad – _de verdad, esta es la madriguera de ellos_

– creo que quien la toma primero gana – se examinaban unos a otros probándose quien se atrevía a saltar primero

– ¿no será esto una trampa? – dedujo uno de ellos desconfiado

– pero no siento a ningún demonio cerca

– _maldición están dudando demasiado, si no hago algo rápido seguro que me culpará por esto y quien sabe que podría hacerme_ – pensó nerviosamente, en un intento desesperado levantó su pie y apretó fuertemente la herida para que brotara la sangre que ya había coagulado - _¿estoy loca?_ – se recriminó asustada, esta acción causo el inicio de lo que se llamaría 'lucha por la comida', comenzaron a pelear alrededor de ella, la rozaban y aterrada no se movía.

– _Abadón ya es hora_ – escuchó en sus pensamientos el rubio, muy lejos del escenario – espero que funcione tu plan – esbozó una sonrisa

Leila hecha un ovillo en el piso trataba de escapar entre la lucha de vampiros – _vamos, apúrate, apúrate_ – se arrastraba desesperada - _ayúdame_

Abadón hizo aparición sosteniendo una especie de cadena oscura, ésta bordeaba la mitad del tremendo tumulto.

- un demonio – percibieron la presencia del rubio, trataron de escapar por el otro lado pero en ese instante apareció Kirian quien completó el circulo de oscuras cadenas

– Parece que están todos aquí – afirmó con una sonrisa el demonio de ojos bicolor, chasqueó los dedos y las cadenas se encendieron, formando una estrella de cinco puntas introducida en un círculo.

– ¡¿p-pero cómo? – se alteraron varios

– presos de sus instintos, discutían insulsamente con su presa no se percataron que pasaba entre ustedes formando el contenido de este círculo – sonrió triunfante

– ¡cretino!, acaso ¿¡te burlas de nosotros?

– si lo hice – respondió sin menor importancia

– era una trampa

– ven mi juguete, buen trabajo – ordenó mientras leila gateaba en el piso tratando de pasar desapercibida para poder escapar

– ¡¿p-pero qué? – se levantó insegura, caminó en dirección a Kirian – _¿no podía dejarme en paz?_

– pequeñas ratas, preguntaré una sola vez por las buenas, donde se encuentra el principal grupo que está formando esta rebelión – ordenó respuesta desdeñosamente

– ¿_eso es preguntar por las buenas?_ – pensó Abadón al otro extremo del enorme circulo

– insolente ¡¿con quién crees que tratas mocoso? , somos demasiados para ustedes dos sin contar a la humana – gritó uno furioso

– es cierto pero no deben confiarse por la cantidad – suspiró – ustedes son quienes no saben con quienes están tratando – sonrió soberbiamente

– aghh – gritó uno de ellos mientras rodaba por el piso, el fuego consumía su cuerpo en lugar de cesar se propagaba más rápido, los demás quedaron petrificados ante su compañero quien en un instante se convirtió en cenizas

– por cierto, me olvide decirles que si intentan pasar este círculo las llaman no cesarán hasta consumir todo su cuerpo a menos que yo dicte lo contrario

– _¡¿q-que está diciendo?_ _acaso ¿me va a involucrar también? _– leila se alarmó

– ¿Saben? la sangre de vampiro, es deliciosa, creo que aquí tenemos un gran banquete – afirmó divisando la monstruosa cantidad de vampiros – ¿no es así?, como se que te llames – sonrió sarcásticamente mirando a Abadón

– si como no – contestó forzadamente – _Ban, tarado –_ respiró _- admito que esto funcionó, la humana sirvió de algo_

– no los quemaré a menos que ustedes mismos lo hagan, en vez de eso me saciaré con su sangre - uno de ellos saltó para abalanzarse encima de él, Kirian tiró un simple manotazo a un lado como si espantara una mosca, esta acción partió en dos el cuerpo del primer rebelde – ¿quien sigue? – probó la sangre en su mano mientras los miraba con afilados ojos

– ¡maldito! – se lanzaron sobre ambos demonios comenzando así una sanguinaria y cruda batalla, Kirian reía divertido, Leila se cubría como podía estando al lado de él, aunque sonará crudo podía decirse que ya había tenido experiencia en ver cuerpos destrozados, todos ellos a causa de su sanguinario dueño.

No sabía donde huir, el lugar era un completo caos, gateaba buscando algún lugar seguro, en su camino encontraba brazos, cabezas rodando, varios miembros, órganos destrozados y dispersados por el pavimento - ¡ah! – se asustaba por las cosas impactantes que encontraba, esperaba que los demonios terminen su labor lo antes posible – no miraré, no miraré – se auto convencía pero no podía cerrar los ojos, tenía que estar alerta a todos los movimientos.

"_I will not bow"_

Kirian y Abadón luchaban contra los salvajes vampiros, éstos habían mutado su cuerpo, sus rostros se deformaron, acrecentaron su tamaño, eran mucho más enormes que los demonios, aseguraba Leila arrinconada en un lado con expresión de espanto – no moriré – se convencía inmóvil – debo mantenerme consciente – se sentía desfallecer, su mente no daba más, todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido y a la vez lento – viviré, no moriré aquí – miraba horrorizada a las enormes bestias que hasta hace un momento eran vampiros con apariencia humana, tapó sus oídos para no escuchar los desgarradores gritos que soltaban al ser destrozados.

Kirian mostraba una expresión divertida mientras luchaba, ninguno atinaba a darle, todos los pronunciamientos contra él eran esquivados a pesar que era atacado a la vez por varios – son demasiado lentos – reía – ¿solo eso pueden hacer? - sus movimientos eran demasiado desenvueltos y experimentados, asía a las bestias a su antojo, tomaba impulso de ellas a otras las utilizaba de escudo y atacaba a los demás, matando así dos pájaros de un solo tiro, velozmente desmembraba a las criaturas, sin ninguna compasión despojaba vidas, sus ojos estaban más que sedientos de sangre, lo estaban de muerte. De su cinturón tomó un colgante, al contacto con su mano se transformó en dos infernales guadañas de color negro que no tardaron en teñirse de rojo, tomó ambas con una cadena la cual anexaba a la empuñadura, con ágiles pasos, agitó elegantemente el arma, rebanando despiadadamente a varios, leila sintió sobre ella el aire que despidió el agitar del arma, casi era alcanzada por el corte, se aterró y salió huyendo pero se chocó con escenas similares –_ esto es solo el inicio –_ tembló y cayó de rodillas al suelo, al darse cuenta que eso solo era el inicio de una vida así – _acabaran con todos, estaré bien, estaré bien _– se auto convencía – _todo terminará pronto – _su cuerpo temblaba exageradamente

Abadón por su lado no se quedaba atrás, también era muy bueno con sus movimientos a diferencia de Kirian, no mostraba expresión alguna en su rostro, sus manos tomaron un color negro, el contacto con ellas quemaba despiadadamente a los vampiros, era evidente que tenían demasiado tiempo haciendo estas cosas, los movimientos de ambos eran muy sincronizados. La batalla no se extendió mucho, las bestias al abalanzarse encima de Kirian, salían volando destrozadas; el pavimento era prueba de ello, se podían ver todos los residuos que dejó el enfrentamiento, órganos dispersados, miembros, cabezas, tripas, sesos, etc,. Abadón con una mano en estado normal sostenía a uno de los sobrevivientes.

– Que aburrido – reprochó el pelinegro pisando los restos mientras caminaba hacia Abadón – pensé que eran más fuertes, que decepción – sacudió su ropa

– Dije que no te emocionaras tanto y que dejaras uno con vida – recrimino serio el rubio

– sabía que de eso te encargarías tú – contestó frescamente - ¿Cuál es el problema? allí tienes a uno con vida ¿no es cierto?

– no tiene caso discutir ahora – respiró cansado

– ¿qué haremos para que hable? – preguntó con las manos ensangrentadas en los bolsillos

– pues dímelo tú – miró de reojo a Kirian – no, mejor no lo hagas – se retractó

– n-n-nunc-a diir-re n-naada p-pud-drans—s-se n-el –i-n-fier-n-no – sonrió victorioso el vampiro con forma humana por el estado débil en el que se encontraba

– ¿cómo nos puedes decir eso? venimos del infierno – rió sarcásticamente – el mierdecilla parece que no hablará – afirmó fastidiado

– lo único que podemos hacer ahora es llevarlo con nosotros, allí hablara quiera o no – dijo calmadamente

– tsk, que problemático – comentó al saber que tendrían que llevarlo al consejo, le fastidiaba ese lugar

– agh, ¡ayuda! – leila gritó, ambos demonios voltearon, un sobreviviente de la batalla se había hecho pasar por muerto y ahora sujetaba fuertemente a la joven

– Deshagan este círculo o si no la humana se muere – amenazó furiosamente

– Matas como un marica, dejaste vivo a esa basura – recriminó Kirian aún con las manos en los bolsillos sin tomar importancia a la situación

– ¿perdón? Pero creo que esa basura estaba del extremo dónde estabas – replicó Abadón

– que blasfemia, a todos los he descuartizado completamente, ese estaba de tu lado – contestó molesto

– no me vengas a echar la culpa – respondió el rubio

El vampiro y leila estaban desconcertados por la falta de interés por parte de los demonios quienes discutían – ¡imbéciles! ¡¿no me han oído? – Gritó molesto – quiten el círculo o sino destrozo a la humana

– _idiotas_ _acaso ¿no se dan cuenta que puedo morir?_ – Pensó aterrorizada – _sálvenme por favor –_ miró a los demonios de manera angustiada

– ¿trata de darnos órdenes? – Kirian comentó irónico y fastidiado por la insistencia

– ¡¿eres sordo? – gritó desesperado

– debes tener demasiadas agallas para desafiar de esa manera a un demonio – afirmó soberbiamente

– Matare a la humana – colocó sus enormes colmillos en el pequeño cuello

– s-suéltame, por favor – las lágrimas surcaron su rostro por la situación en la que estaba

– haz lo que quieras, no me importa – sentenció fríamente, leila se quedó pálida

– _¡¿qué? _– No pudo articular palabra alguna por la frialdad del demonio – _acaso me dejara morir_

– a-a-acaso ¿estás segu – el vampiro no terminó de tartamudear cuando el demonio apareció detrás de éste

– pero no puedo perdonar tu insolencia, ni el de tomar mis cosas con tus asquerosas manos – atravesó fácilmente su abdomen y la polera de ella, la mano de Kirian paso como una cuchilla por el cuerpo del enemigo, sin hacerle daño a leila lo seccionó

– m-m-me e-e-nga-añas-st-t-e – reprocho moribundo, al caer al suelo instantáneamente tomó forma humana, leila por su parte estaba petrificada, Kirian sacudió su mano por la sangre y colocó un pie encima del cráneo del agonizante – d-d-ame s-sang-re d-demonia-ca y-y-te-e d-dir-e t-t-to-d-do l-o-o qu-e s-s-e – suplicó débilmente

– no hago tratos con basuras – lo miró despectivamente - mucho menos doy mi sangre a nadie – destrozó sin piedad el cráneo

– ¡¿por qué? ¡¿Porque lo hiciste? – gritó Abadón molesto – nos iba a decir todo

– ¿tú también? – preguntó crudamente – ¿quieres que me ocupe también de ti? – amenazó fríamente al aparecer repentinamente al lado del rubio con aura intimidante

– _a veces lo desconozco totalmente_ – se quedó atónito – _a pesar que llevamos siglos como compañeros pareciera que no lo somos, ¿es esto a lo que él se refería? – _se sumió en sus pensamientos

– eso diría si me sacaras de mis casillas – sonrió desconcertando aún más al rubio

– _sí, él es totalmente impredecible_ – cerró los ojos

Leila estaba aún en el mismo lugar, revisaba si había sido dañada por el demonio – _no hay nada, menos mal_ – pensó aliviada – _¿qué le sucede? por un instante le creí, ¿que intentaba hacer? ¿Matarme de un infarto? _– Miró a Kirian – _¿Cómo voy a llegar a mi casa así? –_ observó su pijama ensangrentada y con un agujero enorme

– por esta noche terminamos – con una mirada extinguió las llamas de las cadenas

– entonces lo único que nos queda es esto – Abadón dijo resignado al ver al vampiro que aún sostenía, pero éste en un intento desesperado de huir atravesó su propio corazón, murió en el acto

– mierda, se mató – afirmó Kirian al ver la acción

– ya no importa – suspiró – al menos esto nunca ocurrió para ellos, nadie se enterará – sacó algo positivo de la situación

- ¿algo positivo? – arqueó una ceja - es como si nunca hubiéramos hecho nada – afirmó molesto

– Que bueno – suspiró al verse totalmente ilesa - _ya terminó todo_ – leila se aproximó a ellos, se sentía débil y a punto de desmayarse al ver los residuos de la pelea, mientras pasaba por encima de los cadáveres estos empezaban a quemarse sin dejar rastro alguno de su existencia

– todo es tu culpa – volteó a mirar a la joven – te dejaste atrapar, advertí que no te dejaras tocar – la intimidó

– p-p-ero ¡¿Cómo iba a saberlo? – Contesto asustada en su defensa – era inevitable, mejor ponme un cartel que diga no tocar

– ¡¿estás siendo sarcástica? – recriminó asombrado por la actitud de ella, estaba nerviosa y no sabía lo que respondía

– ¿le pusiste esa condición? – Preguntó Abadón – como que, es una condición muy difícil de cumplir

– e-es cierto – reforzó lo dicho

– no interfieras Ab-, como sea, esto es cosa de mascota y dueño, no tienes nada que ver en esto – contestó tajante

– no interferiré pero es una condición muy difícil para la humana, debo suponer que lleva una vida social como todos sus semejantes y el que le impidas algún contacto físico es muy complicado – se desempeñó como mediador en la discusión

– para eso tengo un plan, no voy a ceder a la condición que le impartí, no puede tener ningún contacto masculino a menos que sea el mío – sonrió desvergonzadamente triunfante

– no sé qué te pasará por la cabeza pero allá tú – respondió rendido – _cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza se enterca, sobre todo si quiere dar la contraria_ – suspiro con una mano al rostro

– _no por favor no te rindas, es por mi seguridad_ – leila miró suplicante a Abadón

– esta vez lo pasaré por alto, pero ya estás advertida por tercera vez – se cruzó de brazos – vámonos – ordenó Kirian a Abadón

– e-espera ¿me vas a dejar aquí? – preguntó ante la retirada del demonio

– ¿quieres que te lleve? – preguntó intimidante

– p-pero si tú fuiste el que me trajo – reprochó molesta

– parece que la humana empieza a rebelarse – burló bajamente el rubio

– ¡¿tengo que escoltarte hasta tu casa?

– ni siquiera sé donde estoy – replicó

– ¿qué sucedería si a alguien se le ocurre jugar con tu mascota a estas horas de la noche? ¿Sabes?, es muy tarde y es peligroso para los humanos andar a estas horas de la noche sobre todo si son mujeres – afirmó venenosamente

– _ni que fuera un perro_ – pensó desagradable

– tsk, no te acostumbres – suspiró con fastidio

Kirian movió levemente una de sus manos cubiertas de cuero, acto seguido todo lo que la rodeaba comenzó a distorsionarse lo último que pudo ver fue la expresión despectiva del demonio, cerró fuertemente los ojos, al abrirlos encontró su habitación, no se sentía igual, todo era diferente hasta el aire que respiraba se sentía extraño, estaba inmóvil y aun respiraba algo agitada – ¿qué hora es? – Busco desesperada el celular – ¡son las 3:40 a.m.! – se dejó caer en el piso – ¿esto de verdad es real? – Miró alrededor, la habitación estaba oscura – ¿estuve cerca de morir? ¿Lo estuve? – Abrazó sus piernas – Dios, tuve tanto miedo – comenzó a llorar para desahogarse de todos los sentimientos que la embargaban.


	10. Infiltration

_Qinto movement:_

**Infiltration**

Al día siguiente, no quiso levantarse sus ojos se lo impedían, no había podido pegar los ojos las pocas horas que le quedaban, meditó sobre lo ocurrido parecía un cuento del género ficción algo imposible en esencia – ¡¿hasta cuándo vas a estar en la cama? – Grito su mamá al entrar bruscamente a su habitación – ¡levántate! ya es tarde – amenazó con un palo de escoba y leila dio un brinco fuera de la cama por la amenaza.

- ¡aw! – bostezó de camino a la universidad todo parecía tan normal tan pacífico – _nadie sabrá lo que pasó ayer, nunca lo harán esto solo queda para mí _– suspiro

– ¡oye! – una voz la extrajo abruptamente de sus pensamientos

– q-que susto me diste – volteó con una mano en el pecho

– ¿no has vuelto a dormir? – preguntar al percatarse de los ojos rojos de su amiga

– no, no pude – contestó cansada

– ¿sigues mal? – preguntó Lena preocupada

– ¿mal? – se extrañó

– tus dolores – la respuesta la hizo aterrizar, había olvidado totalmente la situación que vivía actualmente en la universidad, la tensión entre Derek y Rael

– voy al baño, ya vuelvo, en un momento voy al salón – volteó y se topó con alguien

– disculpa – articuló una voz masculina

– perdón – levantó la mirada y abrió enorme los ojos – ¡_mierda! _

– ¿donde ibas tan rápido?, ¿al salón? – Rael la examinó

– s-si – no supo que más contestar al sentirse un poco intimidada

– ¡oye, se dice hola aunque sea! – gritó Lena con ambos manos en la boca para aumentar la intensidad del sonido cuando vio a Derek que pasaba ignorando la presencia de ellos – rayos, que maleducado, no sé qué le pasa – colocó las manos en la cintura al verlo irse

Esta actitud de él, hizo sentir culpable a Leila – discúlpenme – dejó a Lena y a Rael, se dirigió rápido al baño – _¿qué me sucede? _– se cuestionó frente al espejo, algo aplastaba su pecho, ojos y rostro ambos ardían, sentía que ¿lloraría? No se explicaba el motivo – _¿por qué? ¿Porque me siento tan mal?, que idiota_ – lavó su rostro – _si él quiere dejarme de hablar no me importa, no me importa su indiferencia_ – reprochó mientras observaba su reflejo – _odio a los hombres, nadie sirve, nadie, no siento nada, no lo haré_ – se convenció.

Al entrar al salón, tomó asiento y abrió su cuaderno para dibujar cualquier cosa que se le venga en mente y así poder escapar de la realidad – buenos días profesor – escuchó que algunas alumnas saludaban al docente

– Buenos días – respondió y saludó al resto

– buenos días – algunos respondían y otros eran indiferentes – guarden silencio – entró un joven bien alto, de buen porte, de cabello no tan largo y negro como la noche, poseía unos fascinantes ojos azules, tenía la oreja perforada y las muñecas llenas de variadas pulseras y muñequeras, tenía aspecto rebelde y un aura cautivante, no tardó en ser el centro de atención de todo el salón – este, tenías que esperar a que te llame Kai – habló en voz baja el profesor pero fue ignorado por el pelinegro

- qué bueno que esta – las alumnas se quedaron atónitas por el atractivo del joven -awn que guapo es – eran comentarios repetidos que daban las féminas del salón, Leila hizo caer su lápiz por el estado anonadado en el que se encontraba, el ojiazul la miró altanero como al resto de los presentes.

– _¿Qué hace aquí? – _Se sorprendió -_ ¿A esto se refería con sorpresa? _– lo miró molesto mientras apretaba fuerte los puños

– a ver ¿dónde te sentaras? – el docente miraba los asientos disponibles

– aquí, aquí profesor – gritaba un grupo de chicas señalando un asiento

– no profesor aquí, aquí hay sitio – ofrecían otras

– este, parece que ya te has vuelto muy popular – comentó el profesor mientras se secaba el rostro con un pañuelo pero poco eran escuchados sus comentarios, el pelinegro se dirigió donde se encontraba Lena, causo el sonrojo de esta.

– yo le daré mi asiento – Lena retiró sus pertenencias, el pelinegro sonrió hipócrita ante la acción

– ¡¿qué? – ¡¿por qué esa zorra? – Reprocharon sorprendidas

– ¿por qué? – Nina y leila no podían creer lo que había hecho su amiga, el pelinegro dirigió una sonrisa triunfante a Rael

– ahora comenzaremos la clases el tema de hoy será blablablabla – el adulto comenzó a escribir en la pizarra

No podía creer que el autor de sus pesadillas estuviese presente, lo peor de todo a su costado, trató de preguntarle mediante mímicas el porqué de su presencia, más él la ignoró por completo – _maldición acaso ¿me equivoco de persona? Mejor dicho de demonio, es él, no estoy loca – _se convenció, sabía que no podía equivocarse – _estoy segura que es él, a menos que tenga un hermano gemelo_ – lo examinó

– ¿puedes dejar de mirarme? Es molesto – afirmó soberbiamente sin mirarla

Leila volteó el rostro rápidamente y comenzó a escribir – _que vergüenza, actúa como si no me conociera, que idiota _– no sabía ni lo que escribía en su cuaderno

Pasadas un par de horas sonó el timbre de receso, los alumnos comenzaron salir y las alumnas se pegaron como moscas al nuevo alumno – ¿de qué dónde vienes? ¿Dónde estás viviendo ahora? ¿Porque te trasladaste aquí? ¿Cuánto mides? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Practicas algún deporte? ¿Qué te gusta? ¿Por qué usas guantes? Se ven sexy en ti ¿a dónde vas para divertirte? ¿Qué locales usualmente concurres? ¿Cuántas novias has tenido? ¿Tienes novia actualmente? ¿Eres virgen? ¿Eres tonta? ¿Cómo va a serlo? – sofocaban al joven con preguntas que ni venían al caso, no respondió las superficiales preguntas de las humanas con las hormonas alborotadas, sonrió.

– ¿tanto me desean? – preguntó el pelinegro causando el enrojecimiento de las presentes

– e-eres muy guapo – respondían algunas sonrojadas

– deberías ser modelo – sugirieron otras

– ustedes me pueden entretener, no tienen tan mal cuerpo muchas de ustedes, porque no hacemos – proponía con voz seductora pero fue interrumpido por un escandaloso toser provocando que las féminas voltearan a ver

– _me suponía que era él_ – interrumpió Leila tosiendo como un anciano – _es un imbécil_

– ¿qué le pasa? – se preguntaron

- ¿está queriendo llamar la atención de Kai? – comentaron incrédulas

- Pobre ilusa

– Me da pena la pobre infeliz – miraban despreciativa a la joven

– Kai, no le hagas caso ¿que nos estabas diciendo? – obviaron a la muchacha, él por su parte esbozó una sonrisa y se levantó del asiento

– Kai, ¿a dónde vas? – preguntaron caminando detrás de él

– no me sigan que me sofocan – respondió soberbio, empezaron a echarse la culpa unas a otras por el enojo del joven.

Hace un momento:

– ¿porque le diste tu asiento? – preguntó Nina a Lena

– No lo entiendo – respondió confusa – ni por ser un chico tan guapo como él – suspiró - le hubiera dado mi asiento fue algo que hice inconscientemente

– _es un tramposo, seguro que hiso algo_ – leila dirigió la miraba al tumulto de descerebradas según ella quienes rodeaban al nuevo intruso – …'no tienen tan mal cuerpo muchas de ustedes, porque no hacemos'– escuchó la grave voz - ¡_¿Qué hace?_ – Se alarmó y comenzó a toser fuertemente tratando de evitar que continúe y se lleve el alma de casi más de la mitad del salón –_ es un pervertido, es un maldito enfermo_ – insultó en pensamientos

– ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó Rael, quien repentinamente apareció a su lado

– s-si estoy bien – contestó nerviosa – me atore con un chicle – trató de lucir lo más creíble posible

– ¿chicle? Pero si tu no los mascas, es más no te gustan – argumentó

– e-es que – no supo responder a ello – _¿cómo sabe eso si nunca se lo dije?_ – se sorprendió - quise probarlos pero ya no volveré a hacerlo, me atore por hacerlo – trató de dar una creíble excusa

– ya veo - sonrió – me alegro que podamos conversar como normalmente hacíamos

– _es verdad, lo había olvidado por completo __- _pensó

– es verdad, leila hace unos días que queremos interrogarte – sentenció Lena mientras Nina la observó – tienes que decirnos todo

- ¿ah? – no sabía a qué se referían

Rael observó al pelinegro alejándose del tumulto de chicas – entonces Leila, hoy también nos vamos juntos en la salida ¿no? – anunció en voz alta al percatarse de la aproximación de Kai

– c-claro – respondió desconcertada sin entender por qué había preguntado ello

Rael levantó su brazo para rodear a Leila pero antes de intentar algo fue detenido por la mano del pelinegro quien ya se encontraba detrás de ella – ¿Qué haces? – el pelinegro recriminó la acción, Lena, Nina y Leila se desconcertaron

– Sígueme – ordenó a la joven soltando el brazo de Rael

Era tan humillante tener que obedecer ello, el temor que infundía aquel demonio gobernaba sus acciones – _solo lo hago para pagar mi deuda pero es tan humillante_

– _esto es un obstáculo_ - Rael miró afiladamente al demonio quien se interponía en su labor

– leila – pronunciaron sus amigas

– ya vuelvo – afirmó mientras se alejaba de ellas

– acaso ¿lo conocía? – se preguntaron

– ¡esa! ¡¿Porque va con él? , ¡Esa zorra fea! – ofensivas e irritadas comentaron al percatarse de la acompañante del demonio

– Su enfado fue tan obvio – el demonio rió

– ¿conoces a Rael? – preguntó extrañada

– Recién lo conozco pero me cae mal – contestó cínicamente tranquilo

– Parecía que lo conocías bien – recriminó insatisfecha por la dudosa respuesta

– no me cuestiones solo has caso omiso de mis acciones y mis palabras – respondió molesto – si digo que el cielo es rojo, lo es – afirmó desdeñosamente

– está bien – se resignó - _que arrogante es, no tengo otra opción que cumplir mi parte del trato, solo por darme otra_ _oportunidad en la vida_ – alzó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con otros – _Derek _– pensó mientras éste pasó por su lado como si no la conociera

– ese humano, te gusta ¿no es cierto? – Preguntó en manera de burla –desgraciadamente es inútil, nunca estarás con él

– ¡cállate! – respondió molesta

– ¡¿qué has dicho? – arqueó una ceja

Se percató de lo que acababa de decir y se asustó – n-n-no quise decir eso – trató de reivindicarse

– Estúpida humana como se te ocurre hablarme así – se agarró los puños

– Disculpa, perdóname – se cubrió al pensar que la golpearía, pero sintió una pesada mano sobre su hombro la cual la jaló toscamente para sí

– que haces – articuló sorprendida al sentir el agarre, pero poco soportó la cercanía del cuerpo de éste, parecía un horno caliente, el calor que emanaba era insoportable sintió que se cocinaría en segundos, se zafó inmediatamente.

El demonio sonrió al ver a Rael caminar en dirección contraria a ellos después de presenciar aquella escena, lo hizo adrede solo para molestar al joven sin percatarse que lastimó a Leila –_ fue buena idea meterme a este lugar lleno de humanos_ – sonrió y sintió a la joven zafarse

– auch – gimió de dolor por su hombro - ¡¿por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó sorprendida

– solo jugaba acaso ¿los juguetes no son para usarlos? – contestó malicioso, Kirian se sorprendió al sentir la fría mano posarse sobre su frente la cual quitó inmediatamente al mínimo contacto

– ah – Leila gimió - estas caliente ¿Por qué ardes tanto? – se extraño mientras observaba su mano ligeramente enrojecida por la quemadura

– ¿porque me preguntas eso? – arqueó una ceja - ¿No es obvio que sea bien ardiente para todas? – contestó burlonamente

– Me ahorraré los comentarios referente a lo que me acabas de decir – trató de obviar el comentario fuera de lugar – pero hablando enserio

– ¿no es obvio? Soy un demonio, esta temperatura no es nada comparada a la verdadera

– ¡¿que no es nada? – se sorprendió – ¿p-pero a cuantos grados estas ahora?

– eres muy pesada, estoy a solo 180 aproximadamente pero eso sólo en este mundo mis manos son las que concentran la mayor cantidad – respondió serio

– ¡¿a solo 180? – se sorprendió - Entonces es por eso que usas esos guantes negros – examinó los guantes de cuero

– ¿esa temperatura es normal en los humanos? – Preguntó también extrañado – tu mano estaba helada parecía la de un difunto

Leila sonrió – esa es mi temperatura normal, no eres el primero ni el ultimo en decírmelo – respondió

– claro que seré el último en decirlo, no tocarás a nadie – advirtió

- _miércoles_

– Basta de plática y regresemos a ese inmundo lugar – caminó en dirección al salón

– ok – dio una par de pasos, y el hombro comenzó a dolerle intensamente – auch, _¿Por qué?_ – se preguntó mientras lo sostenía

Al ingresar al salón Leila se convirtió en blanco de las murmuraciones venenosas de los presentes, las chicas despechadas comentaban y reían escandalosamente, la joven percibió que se pasaban papelitos – _que inmadurez, no sé que le espera a este mundo con la escoria de gente que hay _- trató de ignorar a los presentes pero al momento de pasar tropezó a causa de alguien, los demás comenzaron a reír

– ¡Idiotas! – gritó Lena al pararse, Nina quiso ayudar a su amiga pero ella se levantó inmediatamente

– Lo siento – se disculpó descaradamente entre risas el culpable,

– _eres el culpable es sus desgracias_ - Rael miró molesto al demonio, Derek apretó fuertemente los puños y se levantó decidido a ir por ella

Kirian pasó jalando con su pie una de las extremidades de la carpeta provocando que se volteara junto al usuario en ella – creo que tengo los pies muy grandes – comentó con mirada asesina mientras pasaba de largo con las manos a los bolsillos

– n-no hay problema – tartamudeó intimidado el estudiante en el suelo

– ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué este alboroto? – preguntó un profesor al ingresar al salón, todos guardaron silencio

– ¿estás bien? – preguntó Nina

– Sí, no me dolió nada – respondió aún agarrándose el hombro que le dolía y no a causa de la caída leve que tuvo – _esta vez esos desgraciados llegaron muy lejos _– pensó amarga

Al termino de la clase, todos guardaban sus cosas para retirarse, y las molestas moscas hicieron aparición, pensó Leila, al ver como las féminas se le apegaban al demonio – _si tan sólo supieran a quien están apegándose _– pensó terminando de guardar sus cosas

– ¿nos vamos? – preguntaron sus amigas

– si vámonos – tomó su bolso

– _acaso ¿estás dejando a tu dueño? – _escuchó en su mente

– ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Lena al ver a Leila quedarse atrás

– e-e-es que – no sabía que excusa manifestar en ese momento

– vámonos – una grave voz retumbo en su oído, a su lado pasó la masculina figura

– Lei, lo conoces ¿no es cierto? – preguntó Lena mientras lo observaba

– ehm, e-el es…, ¡un primo!, si, es un primo lejano – respondió desesperada – si, él es mi primo – fingió una sonrisa

– _¿estás loca?_ – Pensó el demonio con una ceja levantada – _¿relacionarme con tu podrida raza?_

– ¡¿es tu primo? – preguntaron ambas a la vez

– s-si aunque no lo parezca, es un primo muy lejano – trató de sonar lo más convincente posible

– Entonces preséntamelo

– ¿ah?

– Lei, ¿puedo llamarte prima desde ahora en adelante? – propuso Lena examinando al demonio quien caminaba soberbiamente delante de ellas

– p-pero es muy apresu – tartamudeó – _Lena créeme no es para ti, no sabes lo que es, bueno tampoco me creerías si te lo contara_

– Lei parece que estuviera molesto contigo – afirmó Nina en voz baja

– _ese no es el problema_ – pensó – ¿t-tú crees?

– Lei, tenemos que salir a una cita doble

– _¿qué es lo que trata de hacer? ¿Engatusar a todas? Solo es un pervertido_ – pensó mirando al demonio - _¿Qué le ven? Solo parece un humano con cara bonita solo eso es, no tiene nada de extraordinario, _mmm_, _puede ser – sonrió incrédula de la respuesta que dio

– _¡¿Cuánto piensas hacerme esperar?_ – recriminó amargo telepáticamente

– vamos rápido hablaremos después – aceleró el paso

En la puerta de salida se encontraba Rael, reclinado en una pared con los brazos cruzados miró fijamente a Kirian – ¡mira! Allí está Rael – exclamó Lena – seguro te está esperando Leila

– c-cállate – trató de callarla

Cuando pasaron cerca de Rael – Leila tengo que hablar contigo un momento – afirmó aún en la misma posición

Leila no sabía qué hacer en ese momento no quería estar a solas con Rael pero tampoco quería hacerle el desaire por otro lado estaba el demonio quien la tenía amenazada – y-yo – trató de decir pero percibió la mirada asesina de su amo – n-no, no tengo tiempo ahora – respondió nerviosa – discúlpame

El demonio sonrió confiado y triunfante a su enemigo – no cantes victoria tan rápido – advirtió Rael sin mirarlo cuando el demonio paso cerca a él pero fue ignorado

– Leila ¿estás segura? – preguntó Lena

– mañana hablare con él, ahora estoy muy apurada

Salieron de la universidad, en el área de estacionamiento habían estudiantes quienes murmuraban acerca de un costoso carro negro – ¿de quién será ese Bugatti? – preguntaban asombrados los conocedores de autos

El demonio pasó entre la multitud y se acerco a éste, una persona común y corriente vestida elegantemente de negro y gafas oscuras le abrió la puerta, Kirian miró a la chica – _¡¿a-acaso piensa hacerme entrar allí? – _pensó alarmada

– kai ¿ese es tu carro? – se sorprendieron

- c-chicas tengo que irme, voy a ir a otro sitio así que – tragó saliva – ¡nos vemos mañana! – entró al auto

– ¡Lei! – gritó Lena pero Leila ingresó rápido al auto

– está actuando raro – comentó Nina – no es normal

– sí, y lo peor de todo es que no nos cuenta nada – suspiro mientras veía al auto alejarse

– ¿_su plan era hacer aparición en la universidad? ¿No que odiaba a los_ _humanos?_ _¿puede lidiar con ello?_ – lo miró de reojo – ¿por qué no me dejaste ir con mis amigas?

– ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué me suba a ese mugroso transporte que suelen usar los humanos? ¿Qué tenga más contacto con ustedes? – contestó altanero – eso me enferma

– pues simplemente me hubieras dejado ir sola – reprochó en voz baja – entonces ¿Por qué entraste a la universidad si está infestado de "humanos"?

– ¡no seas insolente humana!, no dejaré a mi nuevo juguete por allí

– pues creo que solo te estás divirtiendo, pervertido – comentó sin mirarlo a los ojos

– no negaré que es divertido, hay muchas vírgenes en ese inmundo lugar – sonrió torcida y enfermamente

– te contradices, ¿no dices que odias el contacto con los humanos?

– puedo hacer excepciones - sonrió

- _¿excepciones?, es solo un depravado_, ¿qué tratabas de hacerles? – preguntó molesta

– ¿cuestionas mis acciones? – preguntó serio

– no quise decirlo así – respondió con temor – _mierda, me tiene en la palma de su mano _

– la perversión está en tu mundo, no sabes todo lo que vi en las mentes sucias de esas humanas quienes me tenían como protagonista de sus fantasías – alardeó soberbio – la mayoría no es virgen, no son tan inocentes como crees

– ¡tú tienes la culpa! – se sonrojó – ¿qué les ibas a proponer? – bajó el tono de su voz

– ¿Qué crees tú?

– no lo sé – respondió avergonzada

– claro que lo sabes, también tienes retorcidos pensamientos

- ¿Qué dices?

- entonces ¿porqué te sonrojas?

– no soy como tú, ¿un pacto? – dudó cabizbaja desviando la mirada

– ¡¿un pacto? – rió – ellas no me deben nada aunque no estaría mal cumplirles sus deseos a cambio de algo pero no te pongas celosa

– ¿celosa?, no seas arrogante

– lo siento pero así soy – sonrió - les iba a proponer

– no quiero escuchar, eres un sucio – se tapó las orejas con las palmas de las manos

– no me hagas reír acaso ¿son los humanos seres puros? – preguntó irónico

– no todos, pero – contestó en defensa al generalizarlos

– debes estar agradecida, por tener el honor que yo sea quien te desvirgue mediante el pecado más placentero y antiguo del mundo, el placer y la lujuria

– no quiero escuchar – aún tapaba sus orejas – _si como no, estoy demasiado agradecida por qué me violes _– pensó sarcástica

– señor, ya llegamos – anunció la persona que conducía al parar el auto y quitarse las gafas, leila se percató que éste tenía los ojos rojos

– _un demonio_ – pensó, el conductor salió del auto para abrir la puerta, Leila salió pero el demonio no

– nos vemos más tarde – avisó antes que cerrara la puerta del auto

El auto comenzó a desaparecer entre llamas – _ese idiota, no debería hacer esas cosas en plena luz del día _– miró a todos sitios para asegurarse que nadie había sido espectador de aquello - ¿y ahora qué? ¿Qué pasara esta noche? – preguntó preocupa y cansada, se dirigió hasta la puerta de su casa y entró.

Una vez dentro de su habitación se tiró encima de su cama, estaba totalmente agotada había sido el peor día, odiaba a todos no entendía porque se burlaban de ella, nunca había hecho nada, trataba de pasar desapercibida pero era peor – _anormal _– la seleccionaban – _acaso ¿siempre deben hacer esto para esconder sus propios temores?_ - se consolaba al afirmar que eran unos descerebrados, basura humana, gran parte dentro de ella quería que desparecieran – _ojala se murieran todos_ – deseo muchas veces, sentía como su verdadera personalidad salía a flote, siempre aparento ser otra persona frente a todos, oculta tras una máscara, tratando de ser indiferente a todo lo que la rodeaba, esconder sus miedos pero frágil, odiaba serlo, mientras más fuerte traba de ser sentía que perdía más, era muy frustrante, anhelaba mucho no sentir nada, carecer de lo que llamaba sentimientos que lo que hacían era solo entorpecer más su vida – _quiero que termine todo_ – no quería sentir ataduras, sentía su alma llorar por liberación, relacionarse con los demás costaba mucho, temor a resultar herida, se bastaba con ella misma, no quería ser expuesta ante nadie, sentirse desnuda y transparente – _me odio_ – siempre confesó, pero se sentía sola - _es tan superficial el mundo_, _estoy cansada de esto_ – repetidas veces exclamó pero se sentía atada a los que llamaba seres queridos, no sentía vivir por ella misma – _no necesito a nadie_ – mentira, una gran mentira, sabía que necesitaba ayuda su alma la pedía a gritos – _mi vida está totalmente vacía_ – no sentía motivación alguna, nada la llenaba, su vida siempre tan monótona y aburrida – _caigo de nuevo, quiero despertar_ – está perdida, sabe que no puede huir, el miedo la invade, no hay escapatoria _– desesperanza _– la luz cada vez se desvanece más y silenciosamente se ahoga – _ahora_ _el demonio me consume_ - era peor – _¿pagar por algo que ya no quería?_ - nunca se imaginaría que lo haría, si anhelaba solo desaparecer – _si hubiera hecho un pacto hubiera sido para desaparecer a la basura_ – se reprochaba, totalmente atrapada o eso creía – _Dios ayúdame, sálvame_ - la oscuridad en la que estaba consumida era tan solo el inicio de algo peor.

En su depresión, le dolía más la indiferencia de una de las pocas personas en las que creía; no estaba dispuesta a ir a trabajar, no podía trabajar así, se resignó a llamar al dueño para informarle su ausencia por motivos de salud, agradecía que el dueño fuese tan comprensivo. Después de confirmar su ausencia se encerró en su mundo, encendió el equipo colocó música 'Ill niño – what comes around' - colocó su soporte para lienzos, vistió un mandil para pintar lo que se le venga en mente, comenzó a tirar los líquidos de colores, expresión abstracta según lo que sentía en esos momentos, escapar de su realidad, encontrar paz ignorando lo que la rodeaba.

Pasaron varias horas, no se percató del tiempo y de que alguien tocaba incesantemente la puerta, bajo el volumen para preguntar - ¿Quién?

– Baja a cenar, hace rato te están llamando para que bajes, sorda - anunció su hermano tras la puerta – y apaga esa endemoniada música

– no molestes, yo no me quejaba cuando ponías tu música afeminada – exclamó al abrir su puerta

– ¡¿afeminada? ¿Perdón? no sabes apreciar la buena música – reprochó en defensa

– no me hagas reír – se retiró el mandil y lo colocó en la baranda de la escalera

– ya no discutan y siéntense a cenar tranquilos

- ¿cuándo te vas a ir? – preguntó la joven

- ¿te importa? – contestó molesto

– pero ni siquiera has dicho porque viniste – tomó su cubierto

– extrañaba la casa ¿contenta? – con voz poco convincente

– ¿contenta?, no lo estoy, algo me huele mal

– pues báñate, ya te debe tocar

– auch – gimió al sentir el cubierto en su mano – salvaje – ella sonrió

– tendré que sacar otro tenedor, porque este ya quedo inservible

No escuchó nada respecto al verdadero motivo por el cual Alex regresó a casa, desde que se había ido pocas veces llamaba y ahora era todo lo contrario, percibía que algo ocultaba pero por el momento quiso obviar el tema. Una vez terminada su cena se retiró a su cuarto, se desvistió para tomar una ducha y se percató del enorme moretón que tenía en el hombro, no sabía cómo se lo había hecho y le dolía demasiado como si hubiera sufrido un fuerte golpe– _no entiendo, ¿cómo me lo pude haber hecho y no recordarlo?_ – pensó examinando el hematoma.

Luego de bañarse buscó su pijama – es cierto – recordó el estado de ésta, una porquería y tirada al tacho, buscó una nueva pero solo encontró una antigua de cuando era pequeña – _¿me quedará? No creo es cuando tenía 10 años pero no tengo más que ponerme_ - era del tipo vestido caído, probó ponérselo y no era sorpresa, aún le quedaba, no tan flojo cuando tenía esa edad pero dejaba vestirse aún, le daba cólera su cuerpo no había desarrollado lo suficiente para parecer una mujer, suspiro resignada, era inútil seguir dando vueltas a ese asunto, se introdujo a su cama – no creo que pueda dormir tan tranquila – temía comenzar a padecer de insomnio, busco su reproductor y a bajo volumen lo puso en su velador 'better think again – submersed' – ahora dormiré – se cubrió para tratar de conciliar el sueño.

No sabía cuánto había pasado pero entre sus sueños podía escuchar música fuerte, abrió los ojos de a pocos tratando de contemplar lo que sucedía, ambos se abrieron desmesuradamente al percatarse que no estaba en su habitación si no en uno de los extremos de un largo pasillo casi oscuro por la débil luminosidad, volteó para examinar el lugar pero solo había una pared, al otro extremo se apreciaban extrañas luces, se levantó del piso y comenzó a caminar a través del pasillo, la música resonaba entre las paredes parecía un antro, el volumen estaba excesivamente alto. A llegar al final, avistó sorprendida una enorme habitación oscura poco distinguible por las luces sicodélicas, el lugar estaba completamente plagado de individuos quienes se divertían lujuriosamente, no podía creer lo que veía y escuchaba, parecían animales en celo en pleno acto sexual, descaradamente emitían sonoros gemidos - _¿Qué hago aquí?_ - estaba asustada, su presencia en el lugar no pasó desapercibida, era observada por innumerables ojos de color escarlata y otros de color amarillo brillante – _demonios _– dedujo - _¿Por qué? – _no se explicaba.

En un intento por volver al lugar donde se encontraba, se topó con un enorme hombre quien la examinó de brazos cruzados, era demasiado musculoso y su sola presencia impartía temor, estaba segura que le impediría la salida a la habitación. Estaba perdida, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo había llegado ni cómo salir de allí - _¿era un sueño o una pesadilla?_ – comenzó a dudar de la realidad

– _ven aquí_ – escuchó resonar una voz en su mente, era inconfundible pensó ella, trató de buscar al dueño de la voz con la mirada, empezó a caminar entre los demonios mientras éstos bailaban mórbidamente, aún se encontraba en pijama y para variar descalza, su presencia causaba asombro entre ellos, Leila, quien no quería sobresalir nunca, sentía una tortura ser el centro de atención de muchos.

El lugar era enorme y por lo que percibía muy concurrido, los presentes no sentían pudor alguno en divertirse libremente de manera obscena, los demonios danzaban, Leila pasaba tratando de evitar contacto alguno con ellos, más que bailar el motivo era otro, uno más carnal y lujurioso, los rincones llenos de sillones estaban repletos de mujeres y hombres en variadas posiciones teniendo sexo, mientras tomaban, fumaban y se drogaban, demasiados quejidos y gemidos provenientes del placer, nunca había presenciado algo similar – _¿es esto una orgía?, qué horror _– pasó de largo tratando de ignorarlos mientras se tapaba los oídos y desviaba la mirada, sentía demasiada vergüenza.

A escasa distancia distinguió una figura masculina muy familiar, se encontraba en una zona más amplia, por lo que parecía se trataba de una VIP, estaba sentado en un sillón negro, con una copa en la mano, rodeado de puras mujeres hermosas y voluptuosas en cantidad, éstas se le aventaban encima, no perdían el tiempo, lo miraban lascivamente, Leila estaba parada frente a ese grupo con una expresión desconcertante, no sabía el motivo por el cual estaba en aquel lugar.

Kirian le dirigió una sonrisa, todas sus "acompañantes" voltearon a examinarla – ¡¿qué hace esa humana aquí? – se alteraron al ver a Leila, ningún humano había asistido a tal reunión, no era de extrañarse que los presentes aún miraran a la intrusa.

– sh, silencio gatitas – calló con seductora voz mientras acariciaba el mentón a una de ellas – no te quedes allí parada, ven aquí – ordenó

– ¿porque me has traído a este sitio? – Preguntó bajamente dando unos pasos hacia él, se sentía intimidada ante los ojos de las demonios y de todos los presentes, que parecía que en cualquier momento se le aventarían encima – parece que no encajo muy bien aquí – fingió una sonrisa pero estaba demasiado nerviosa, su rostro lo decía todo, el demonio sonrió ante ello.

– vaya, mi juguete llamó la atención de todos aquí, es una novedad – alardeó soberbio esbozando una sonrisa mientras sus féminas acompañantes la miraban con recelo – nadie te tocará a menos que yo lo autorice – aseguró confiado sosteniendo una copa que contenía un líquido de color rojo oscuro.

– entonces ¿que deseas? – preguntó asustada

– eres también cómo mi asistente, así que toma esto y léelo ahora – tiró encima de una pequeña mesa llena con botellas, ceniceros con enormes cantidades de colillas de cigarros, una especie de recopilado de una monstruosa cantidad de hojas

– Debes bromear, debes estar bromeando – repitió petrificada al mirar la cantidad de hojas en su delante

– ¿qué parte de léelo ahora, no entendiste? – Recriminó con seriedad – saca un resumen de lo leído, cuando termines me cuentas todo lo que hallas entendido – ordenó frescamente continuando con su descarada labor, sacó un cigarrillo que una de las féminas no molesto en encender

– ¿a-a-aquí? – pregunto frente a las incómodas miradas

– sí, puedes sentarte en ese sillón – señaló uno del cual se retiraron unas mujeres por orden del demonio, Leila no tuvo más opción que acceder a la petición de 'su amo', volteó y se encontró con unas streep teeseras, quienes bailaban sensualmente para Kirian con movimientos eróticos usando un tubo y con lo mínimo de ropa posible, era sorprendente la reacción que causaba a su propia especie, estaban completamente poseídas por él, el pelinegro atinaba solo a sonreír soberbio, dejó el cigarrillo a un lado y bebió de su copa, actuaba como si estuviese totalmente acostumbrado a ese tipo de atención.

Leila en el sillón a escasos metros de él, trataba de concentrarse en esa enorme cantidad de hojas, parecían una serie de cláusulas y llamadas de atención al demonio – _al parecer no cumple muy bien su papel como demonio, aquí se le acusa de varias cosas_ _entre ellas que no cumple su trabajo, lo entiendo_ – pensó irónica al tener que hacer ese trabajo por él, no podía centrarse totalmente, la excesiva cantidad de bulla en el ambiente, el pestilente olor a tabaco y los ruidos eróticos que contenía la habitación no ayudaban en lo más mínimo – así no me puedo concentrar – reprochó llevándose los dedos en las sienes trató de nuevo empezar a leer pero al abrir los ojos se percató que un demonio estaba reclinado en la espalda del sillón observándola muy de cerca mientras aspiraba suciamente su aroma – ¡k-k-kai! – gritó aterrorizada haciéndose a un lado del enorme sillón

– No te haré nada humana – afirmó con tétrica voz y sonrió

– oye tú, no te acerques demasiado – exclamó imponentemente Kirian

– l-l-lo siento – tartamudeó asustado – e-es que se ve tan apetitosa la sangre humana que me tienta probarla directamente – afirmó mientras se apartaba

– eso es mío, ni siquiera pienses tocarlo – advirtió posesivamente con mirada asesina

– _Espera, espera acaso me dijo "eso", ¿me considera un objeto?, que idiota_ – miró hacia un costado fastidiada pero a la vez aliviada que el demonio no permitiera que le pusieran un solo dedo encima.

– d-d-disculpe mi señor – desapareció aterrado por la amenaza de Kirian

– _creo que esa condición a veces puede tener su lado positivo _– nuevamente se sentó en el sillón– pero no puedo seguir aquí, ¡tengo que acabar con esto rápido! – tomó las hojas para tratar de leer velozmente las letras con forma satánica.

Pasadas una horas, ya estaba cansada de leer tanto, la vista le ardía mucho pero estaba contenta de que le faltase poco para terminar, alzó la mirada para ver a Kirian, las mujeres estaban encima de él – _esas deben ser demonios, en realidad todos los son, yo soy la única humana aquí_ – dedujo, no pasaron desapercibidas por Leila las eróticas caricias que le propinaban a Kirian principalmente sobre el pantalón, se inmutó a seguir viendo – _no quiero traumarme con esas escenas, parece que estuviera en medio de una filmación porno, ese hombre, mejor dicho demonio no puedo creer que sea tan enfermo, sucio y después despreciar así a los humanos cómo seres inferiores a él_ – recriminó para continuar con la lectura.

Luego de unos minutos suspiro de alivio – por fin termine, ahora podré irme a casa – afirmó aliviada con los ojos rojos del cansancio y también a causa del humo presente en el ambiente – ¡ya termi – exclamó en voz alta pero no terminó de hablar al percatarse que su amo estaba en plena "acción" por así decirlo, las féminas demonios quienes estaban a su alrededor hasta hace escasas horas se encontraban ahora turnándose las atenciones del demonio, una de ellas estaba sentada sobre él moviéndose en un vaivén descontrolado mientras emitía sonoros gemidos, otras besaban su cuello, su pecho, Kirian estaba vestido pero ellas casi no, otras se besaban entre sí tratando de llamar la atención de éste, él las miraba en la misma posición mientras sonreía inmoralmente, estaban totalmente desesperadas por atención de parte del demonio – _no lo puedo creer_, _no puedo creer que esté haciendo eso en frente mío, haciendo sus cochinadas, es un cerdo_ – volteó inmediatamente su cabeza pero se encontró con escenas similares – _miércoles, este imbécil donde me ha metido_ – no sabía dónde mirar, lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue levantar sus rodillas encima del sillón para esconder su rostro por la vergüenza que sentía.

Pasó un largo rato, Leila se encontraba acurrucada en el sillón con el recopilado de hojas entre sus brazos, era algo normal, una cualidad en ella quedarse dormida en lugares bastante ruidosos, de pronto su sueño fue irrumpido, sintió la voz de alguien amargo – ¡oye! ¡Despierta! ¡¿Donde crees que duermes? – reprendió una familiar voz delante de ella

– ¿ah? – contestó aún somnolienta mientras abría de a pocos los ojos

– humana idiota, te quedaste dormida, ¡¿quién te dio permiso para que lo hicieras? ¡¿Acaso leíste todo? – pateó suavemente el sillón pero éste se movió bruscamente provocando que se despertara totalmente

– ¡ah! ¡¿q-q-que? – Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir el sacudón, encontró a Kirian parado frente a ella – ¡¿Me quede dormida? –miró alrededor, todas las mujeres que antes le rodeaban estaban echadas en el enorme sillón, totalmente exhaustas

– claro que no – respondió sarcásticamente entrecerrando los ojos y mirando hacia otro lado – dime todo lo que leíste ¡¿has leído no?– se sentó a su lado

– n-n-no te me apegues sucio – se hizo a un lado rápidamente

– ¿qué dices? – preguntó serio al observarla

– veo que ya terminaste – protestó molesta mirando el sillón donde antes se encontraba él

– ¿te refieres a eso? – sonrió pícaramente ante el comentario

– ¿a qué otra cosa me referiría? – dijo nerviosa y a la vez molesta – _estúpido_ – pensó

– Desgraciadamente todas están cansadas – alardeó orgulloso de su hombría – por lo que veo me estuviste observando ¿no? Sucia humana

– s-s-solo fue de casualidad, no fue porque lo quisiera hacer – tartamudeó totalmente azorada

– ¿te excitaste mucho? – preguntó examinándola mientras esbozaba una enferma sonrisa

– ¡¿qué tonterías dices? – gritó nerviosa y exaltada al pararse encima del sillón

– no me digas que no fue así, porque no te creo – afirmó aún con la misma mueca

– No creas que soy como tú o como ellas – aseguró señalando con los ojos a las demonios en el sillón

– ¿Cómo ellas?, no me hagas reír pecho plano – se burló de ella – vamos no te avergüences de decir cómo te gustaría hacerlo, dímelo y lo tendré en cuenta cuando pierdas tu virginidad – propuso soberbio – agradece lo amable que soy contigo

– … – no sabía cómo responder a cuanta idiotez le soltaba – _agradecería mucho que antes de lo acordado en el trato se te pudra la porquería que tienes entre las piernas_ – rogó molesta cruzándose de brazos – nunca me vuelvas a traer aquí – avisó molesta

– ¡¿la mascota pide condiciones? ¡¿Qué quieres? ¡¿Qué te cite en otro sitio? ¡¿Qué te de una oficina? ¡¿Qué más quieres? ¡¿Qué te prepare el café también? – reprochó sarcásticamente

– t-t-tampoco te pongas así – trató de retractarse en medio del enfado de Kirian

– ¡silencio! – tomó ambos extremos del sillón donde ella se encontraba, acorralándola – Vete acostumbrando a los lugares donde te llamé, no quiero oír tus estúpidas quejas – advirtió molesto acercando amenazantemente su rostro al de ella

Desvió la mirada ante los escasos centímetros en los que ambos se encontraban – _Sólo trataba que no vuelva a traerme a sitios tan indecentes como este_ – pensó aún mirando a un lado, evitando los penetrantes ojos de Kirian

– Dime todo lo que estaba en esas hojas – ordenó ya hastiado

– En casi la totalidad de las hojas, trataba sobre normas quebrantadas por ti – el demonio la miró molesto

– siempre me envían esas porquerías – se cruzó de brazos

– Pero no parecen tan graves por el grado que especifican al final de cada una – trató de fingir tranquilidad – de todas maneras te citan pa – no terminó de hablar

– obvia esa basura y continúa

– _creo que es importante que asistas, bueno de todos modos no es mi problema_ – pensó irónica por la falta de responsabilidad – el otro apartado era como puros expedientes que contenían información sobre criaturas con extraños nombres

– ¿y qué más? – encendió un cigarrillo

– ehm, bueno no entendí muy bien lo demás porque contiene términos muy extraños los cuales dudo mucho que se utilicen en mi mundo – se excusó nerviosa

– ¡maldición eres una inútil! – tiró el cigarrillo

– no es mi culpa – reprochó – no tengo un diccionario de términos demoniacos – afirmó sarcástica

– ¡¿ah? – arqueó una ceja ante el sarcasmo

– dis-discúlpame, pero es la verdad – trató de no exaltarlo más

– Eso es lo que pasa por no hacer tus propios deberes – afirmó una voz masculina detrás de Leila - ¿Por qué no me sorprende encontrarte aquí?

– ¿abogas por ella? – dirigió una agria mirada al joven de ojos verdes

– no, mencioné esto porque nunca haces lo que se te encomienda, siempre haces lo que se te viene en gana

– ¿A quien le importa unos malditos trozos de papel?

– _Salvada _ – suspiró aliviada – _Ban, eres mi salvador_ – miró al rubio

– supuse que dirías eso – sonrió – pero las cosas no son así

– si claro, ya que te importa tanto lo harás tú – ordenó

– claro, ¡¿eh?, espera ,¿Qué has dicho? – se sorprendió

– acaso ¿el mundo está sordo? ¿Por qué tengo que repetir dos veces lo mismo? ¡Encárgate tú! – sentenció fríamente

_- __maldición, odio cuando se pone así de arrogante_ – pensó molesto Abadón – ¿porque la trajiste aquí?, sabes muy bien que en este lugar no se permiten los humanos – recriminó serio

– ¿_acaso se van a pelear conmigo al medio?_ – aún estaba inmóvil en medio de los dos

– hago lo se me antoja, no te metas en mis asuntos

– eres muy imprudente – reprochó – _no es nada bueno que la humana salga de su mundo_

- no tengo tiempo para gastarlo contigo así que más te vale leerlo – ordenó finalmente para retirarse caminando hasta perderse entre las penumbras de la habitación

_- __Mierda_ – colocó una mano en su frente, cansado del comportamiento de Kirian – _es totalmente inmaduro_

– _Ahora ¿qué hago? se fue, el muy animal me dejo_ – se preocupó – e-este, disculpa – habló temerosa al dirigirle por primera vez la palabra a Abadón – ¿hay alguna manera de salir de aquí?

– _lo que me faltaba, dejó tirada a la humana _– suspiró – tienes suerte que tenga esta habilidad a pesar de no tener un pacto contigo, cierra los ojos – colocó una de sus manos encima del hombro de la chica, Leila sintió una extraña sensación.


	11. Infiltration II

Abrió los ojos – por fin – articuló, era su habitación, realmente había regresado, suspiro alivia – ¡ah! – Se asustó al escuchar el despertador, se levantó del suelo para dirigirse a su cómoda – ¡¿Qué? ¡Son las 6:00 a.m.! - se sorprendió de la hora – es broma ¿no? Esta porquería debe estar malograda – corrió hacia su ventana, al abrir abruptamente las cortinas pudo confirmarlo – es cierto, ya es de día – calló resignada al suelo al ver la nublada mañana – no he dormido casi nada – llevó las manos a sus ojos – me arde horriblemente la vista pero ahora solo me queda ir – buscó ropa – esto será suficiente – tomó lo que tenía a la mano – agh, qué horrible – se quejó al percibir el desagradable olor a cigarro impregnado en su pijama y cabello como su hubiera fumado por montones – si mi vieja se entera me mataría, pensaría que fumo a pesar que nunca lo he hecho, debo borrar toda evidencia – corrió a la ducha para quitarse la pestilencia

Buscó las llaves de la puerta para disponerse a salir – ¿qué hace ese carro en frente de nuestra casa? – escuchó a su madre antes de salir

- ¿nos estarán vigilando? – Preguntó Alex – ¿debería llamar a la policía?

- ¿Por qué lo harían? – preguntó fastidiado el padre mientras miraban a través de la ventana – espera Alex

– ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Leila

– Es que hay un carro extraño enfrente de nuestra casa – señaló su madre – hace rato está estacionado

Se asomó a mirar – _no puede ser_ – se asustó – nos vemos, se me hace tarde – salió apresurada

Era inverosímil equivocarse, ese Bugatti pertenecía solo a una persona, bueno no exactamente una persona normal, quiso ahorrarse problemas en su casa, ignoró el auto pasando de largo, éste comenzó a moverse en dirección a la joven, la ventana se bajó y una masculina voz resonó - ¿Qué crees que haces? – preguntó molesto

– f-f-fingiendo que no te conozco – caminó sin mirarlo

– finges ser una mascota callejera, ¡¿niegas a tu dueño? – preguntó serio

– p-pues si – aceleró el paso

– entra de una vez es una orden o si no te castigaré – advirtió

– ya estoy cansada, si quieres mátame de una vez – gritó parando en seco, cerró fuertemente los ojos.

El demonio salió molesto del auto, tomó uno de sus brazos sin emplear mucha la metió sin ninguna delicadeza – auch – gritó al caer sobre el asiento del auto – ¡casi me arrancas el brazo! – Reprochó tomando su brazo aún estaba sensible a causa del moretón - ¿no me escuchaste? – preguntó al no tener respuesta

- ¡¿estás loca? – gritó turbándola

– ¿p-p-porque? – articuló nerviosa

– ¿no es obvio? ¿Cuál sería mi diversión si no es torturándote?

- … - no supo contestar a lo que escuchó, solo sabía que no había escapatoria, no podía huir de Kirian por más que lo quisiera, ni siquiera en el infierno tendría paz

Llegaron a la universidad, eran el centro de atención por haber llegado juntos – esa perra ¿porque está con él? – apretó fuerte su mano

- esa maldita no se rinde

– no le basta con tener a Rael de su lado – reprocharon celosas

– pensaba que era una mosquita muerta pero ahora la muy imbécil se quiere hacer notar

– Se arrepentirá, lo hará por no saber su lugar – afirmó una de ellas

Considerando a todos los presentes muy inferiores a él, Kirian caminaba soberbiamente a través del patio con un estilo oscuro, un polo de color plomo con mangas negras, jeans color negro con correas metálicas, a la cintura llevaba sujeto una camisa roja oscura de cuadros, botas toscas y masculinas con hebillas, como accesorios tenía cadenas, collares de diversos diseños de ocultismo y sus infaltables guantes conformaban en ese momento su vestuario, en sí un aspecto demasiado rebelde, Leila por su parte llevaba unos jeans azul oscuro, polo blanco y una casaca negra simple, caminaba detrás del demonio mientras desviaba las envidiosas miradas.

– _esto me está perjudicando cada vez más_ – pensó fastidiada de los comentarios poco disimulados que escuchaba

– ¡Lei! – escuchó una familiar voz llamarla, volteó y reconoció a Lena, quien saludaba moviendo la mano

– Hola Lena – dijo cuando ella la alcanzó

– no viniste a trabajar ¿estabas enferma? – preguntó preocupada

– sí, me subió fiebre – mintió – _mierda, se está haciendo costumbre mentir_

– ¿sigues mal?

– estoy muy bien, creo que era solo un simple resfrío

– pero estas demasiado ojerosa ¿tan mal la pasaste anoche?

– _si tan solo supieras donde estaba anoche, nunca me lo creerías, ni yo misma puedo creer que pise un lugar como ese_ – pensó - es producto de la fiebre y de las veces que me acosté tarde – sonrió fingidamente - _¡quiero dormir!_

– me alegro que no estés peor

– _Eso es lo de menos, me alegra y me sorprende estar aún viva _– pensó mientras miraba la espalda del demonio de inestable carácter – _él está loco, no lo entiendo_

Al llegar al salón, Kirian entró y todos los presentes guardaron sepulcral silencio _– ¿qué les sucede?_ – entró Leila y se dirigió a su lugar – _¿le temen? _– se preguntó, en ese momento no tardaron en aparecer las acosadoras cuando el demonio tomó asiento – _y las moscas van en busca de mierda_ – pensó observando molesta a Kirian, el causante de sus desgracias

– Hola Lei – saludó Nina

– hola – respondió con pocos ánimos, en realidad su semblante siempre fue así, pero ahora lucía peor

– ¿estás mal?

– ehm, si te refieres a las ojeras es porque no dormí bien – afirmó

– ya veo y tampoco – la examinó

– eso siempre, sabes que mi cabello es así, no es que no me haya peinado - Nina sonrió ante la anticipada respuesta

Leila percibió la ausencia de Rael, era extraño que se demorara, la clase ya iba a empezar _– ¿estará enfermo?_ – se preguntó

– ¿sucede algo? – preguntó Nina

– no, nada

– Rael está demorando, el siempre viene temprano que extraño

– sí, que raro – miró el asiento vacío - _espero que no esté molesto por lo de ayer_ – pensó preocupada – _no fue mi intención hacerlo pero fue por culpa de éste que no tuve opción _– miró a Kirian rodeado de las estudiantes del salón y de otros más

– disculpa, ¿eres Leila? – salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a una joven desconocida para ella

– Sí – respondió

– alguien te busca fuera del salón - señaló fuera de éste

– ¿ah sí?, gracias – se levantó de la carpeta – ya vengo Nina

- ok

- ¿Qué extraño? ¿alguien me llama? – se preguntó extrañada, al salir del salón para saber quien la buscaba, un grupo de tres chicas la jalaron – ¡¿q-que pasa? – preguntó confundida

– no te hagas la lista, mosquita muerta – amenazante habló una de ellas al encerrarse en el baño con la joven

- ¡¿Qué es lo que tramas? – preguntó otra

- ¿de qué están hablando? – estaba preocupada por el tono con el que le hablaban

– zorra ¿Cómo lo haces? ¡¿ah? – tiró de ella – primero Rael y ahora Kai

- ¿ah? – se sorprendió del comentario, ahora podía entender la situación

– No sé que le ven – exclamó incrédula al tirarle de la casaca

– Ustedes son unas cerdas enfermas – se armó de valor

– ¿qué has dicho desgraciada? – le propinó una cachetada a Leila y la empujó

– es una estúpida, no vale la pena – comentaron con risas las demás

– Aléjate de él si no quieres que volvamos tu rostro más feo de lo que es – la tomó del mentón y empezaron a burlarse mientras ella estaba sentada en el piso

– _mierda, están totalmente locas_ – leila estaba atónita por la situación en la que se encontraba, estaba siendo abusada por otras estudiantes

– más te vale no decir nada de esto porque te irá peor, ni siquiera a las putas feas de tus amigas – amenazaron y empezaron a reír

– ¿putas feas?, eso es lo que son ustedes - se abalanzó sobre la chica quien primero la agredió – retira lo que has dicho, retíralo – encima de ella empezó a golpearla

– Ayúdenme – gritó debajo de leila mientras anteponía los brazos para protegerse, sus amigas tiraron a la joven de los brazos para separarlas

– maldita, ahora verás – amenazó al levantarse

– ¡¿no puedes pelear sola? , eres una cobarde, una basura cobarde

– ¡cállate!

– retira lo que salió de tu asquerosa boca – gritaba mientras era sostenida por las otras

– Te cerraremos el pico por las malas – tiró del cabello una de las dos que la sostenían

- el momento de la fuerza 60N con respecto del punto A – el profesor se encontraba dictando clases

– ¿por qué no vendrá Leila? – se preguntó Nina, miró a Lena, ella negó con la cabeza, ambas no sabían el porqué de su ausencia

– ¿Dónde estás? – Lena mando un mensaje al celular de Leila

– estoy mal del estómago luego entro a clases– contestó luego de unos minutos

Aun dentro del baño, en uno de los cubículos, sus ojos opacos derramaban lágrimas amargas en una de las esquinas, su celular a un lado la acompañaba, estaba hecha un desastre, su ropa estaba sucia y mojada, completamente despeinada, su nariz sangraba, tenía enrojecida y moreteada la mejilla – _odio, odio no ser fuerte_ – se reprochó amarga – _¿por qué? ¿Porque soy tan diferente a los demás?_ _¿Porque me siento tan vacía? _– las lágrimas caían por si solas – _no importa, ¿no es así? esto nunca cambiará siempre será lo mismo_ – trató de secarse las lágrimas pero fue inútil aún brotaban más

Llegado el receso unas chicas ajenas al salón se aproximaron a Kirian – d-disculpa, toma esto – nerviosa una de ellas le ofreció una carta

El demonio esbozó una sonrisa ante el gesto – creo que le gustas Eliza – afirmó una en el oído de su amiga

– yo – no terminó de articular cuando Kirian se levantó e hizo pedazos la carta colocando los trozos de papel encima de la cabeza de ella – pero que ¡¿Qué haces? – gritó molesta, el demonio de una patada voló una carpeta intimidando a los presentes

– no me ofrezcas porquerías como esa, no me gustan las cerdas como ustedes, me dan asco – sonrió mientras se retiraba del salón, las chicas se quedaron atónitas

- ¿Qué paso? No entiendo – Lena y Nina se sorprendieron ante la escena

- eso no importa ahora, hay que buscar a Lei – ambas salieron del aula, llamaron a su celular pero era inútil, sonaba ocupado

– ¿Dónde puede estar? ¿se habrá ido a su casa? – se preguntó Lena

- pero nos habría avisado

– es cierto, pero no está por ningún sitio me preocupa - entraron al baño

– a mi también – abrió la puerta del baño - ¡Lei! ¿Estás aquí?

Leila abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se tapó la boca para que no escucharan sus sollozos – parece que no está – dedujo Lena

– vamos a buscar en la cafetería - salieron para seguir su búsqueda

No quería mostrar su estado era lo último que desearía, su depresión, su vulnerabilidad, su máscara estaba totalmente deshecha –_Váyanse, por favor_ – pidió en pensamientos mientras se rompía en lágrimas, nadie la había visto así, nadie la vería así, tenía que ser fuerte al menos aparentarlo hasta el final.

La puerta se abrió, la joven guardó silencio – ¿Sabes?, las dos humanas te están buscando – afirmó una grave voz masculina, Leila se quedó estática, no contestó nada en ese momento – ¿hasta cuando piensas quedarte allí? – Reprochó fastidiado pero no tuvo respuesta, Kirian perdió la paciencia y pateó la puerta haciéndola volar en el acto, Leila se asustó por la acción – humana infeliz – la encontró arrinconada, totalmente deshecha – causas pena, eres demasiado débil – se colocó de cuclillas frente a ella – los humanos son seres tan primitivos, me divierte su forma de actuar nunca me cansaré de esto – sonrió – abusan entre ellos para sentirse superiores, que estupidez

– déjame sola, por favor – pidió con voz temblorosa

– ¿esa es una orden? – Recriminó arrogante, ella permaneció en silencio – estoy algo amargo – confesó fríamente – han hecho lo que les place con mi juguete y casi lo rompen – la examinó de pies a cabeza

– no digas ton – no terminó de hablar

– Tengo que hacer pagar esto de alguna manera – se levantó

– No, no por favor – rogó asustada tomando su pantalón

– No te di permiso para que me tocaras – sentenció soberbio, Leila lo soltó inmediatamente

– e-esto es algo que yo debo solucionar – bajó la cabeza

– ¿tú sola? – Arqueó una ceja - ¿Qué harás? ¿Te encerrarás en tu habitación para escapar de tu realidad? – Recriminó amargo – ¿así los humanos solucionan sus problemas? ¡¿Es así?

Por más dura que sea la realidad sus palabras eran muy ciertas, tan ciertas que lastimaban demasiado – no soy fuerte como tú – afirmó triste

– pues ni lo eres como humana, abusaron de ti cómo quisieron y ahora lloras por ello – la miró despectivo

– ¿acaso lo viste?

– Obviamente lo hice – Leila guardó silencio – quería saber que tan fuerte eras para afrontar estas cosas tan insignificantes con los de tu propia raza

– Entonces pierdes tu tiempo, soy cobarde y no lloro por basuras – contestó amarga apretando el puño – lloro porque me odio a mí misma, me aborrezco – Kirian se sorprendió, no esperaba tal respuesta

– ¿_acaso esta humana aborrece más su existencia que de quienes la hacen sufrir?, ¿no odia a quienes reniegan de su existencia?_ – La examinó fríamente – ven - tomó el brazo de Leila y la levantó sin el menor esfuerzo posible hasta ponerla frente al espejo

– auch – gimió de dolor al contacto - no seas brusco – se quejó, la fuerza que empleo no era normal, era excesiva pensó que le arrancaría el brazo como en otras ocasiones casi lo hacía

– no me importan tus problemas personales de humanos y tampoco deberías darle importancia, solo tienes que preocuparte por servirme – la soltó y ordenó molesto - lávate el rostro, que da vergüenza

– pero – trató de objetar

- arréglate que no quiero salir con una mascota harapienta y límpiate la nariz que pareces una pervertida– cruzó los brazos y se apoyó en los lavabos para esperar

– ¡¿p-p-pervertida? – se exaltó – mira quién habla, no deberías estar aquí, este es el baño de chicas, pervertido – acusó mientras lo miraba a través del espejo

– entro donde se me dé la gana – contestó altivo

– _que engreído_ – pensó molesta pero se percató que por unos escasos segundos pudo olvidarse de su situación mientras discutía con él, aunque no era una conversación normal era reconfortante tener con quien hablar en ese momento – n-no quiero salir ahora, porque toda mi ropa esta sucia – afirmó con el rostro ya limpio

– Entonces busquemos una muda limpia – abrió la puerta del baño

– e-e-espera, no pensarás quitárselo a alguien ¿o sí? – preguntó desconfiada

– a uno de los culpables de esto, sería el pago mínimo de lo que te hicieron, si no entonces ¿cómo? O prefieres ropa masculina puedo buscar a alguien

– d-deja eso, no puedes ir desvistiendo a la gente a tu antojo además no quiero la asquerosa ropa de alguna de ellas – afirmó molesta

– Bien dicho mascota – esbozó una sonrisa – estoy cansado de estar en este inmundo lugar pretendiendo actuar como humano, vámonos – ordenó tocando la puerta de salida, al abrirla ésta no conectaba al pasadizo si no a otro sitio

– ¿d-donde estamos? – preguntó al mirar a su alrededor, el lugar estaba muy despejado

– Estamos en la cima de un rascacielos – miró al vacío

– ¿q-que dices? – se sorprendió

– ¿de nuevo con eso? ¿Tengo que repetirte las cosas dos veces? – Se fastidió – acércate – ordenó, Leila se aproximó de a pocos hasta él – mira – Kirian observó en picado, ella trató de ver de la misma manera, todo se apreciaba como puntos pequeños que se movían

– ¡wau! – se asombró pero de pronto comenzó a marearse por la altura, se retiró inmediatamente – debes estar totalmente acostumbrado, no sé cómo puedes estar parado en ese filo sin sentir nada – afirmó arrodillada al sentir vértigo

– Soy un demonio, no un repugnante humano, ustedes seres tan aburridos – afirmó despectivo mientras seguía observando en picado

– _lo sé, 100 veces me lo has repetido_ – pensó mientras lo examinaba - ¿siempre nos observas? – trató nuevamente de acercarse pero esta vez gateando

– no diría que sólo yo – confesó sin mirarla

– entonces los demonios siempre nos observan - generalizó

– No somos los únicos – volvió a responder

– ¿quienes más?

– Ustedes siempre tan ignorantes a todo – suspiró

– entonces ¿me contaras algo? – preguntó interesada

– no tengo el deber de hacerlo y tampoco debería – sentenció fríamente

– entonces ¿porque me llenas de más incógnitas si no me dirás nada? – recriminó un poco molesta, el demonio la miró de reojo con fastidio – d-digo mejor no me digas nada – desvió la mirada hacia otro lado – _lo que menos quisiera hacer es enfadarlo quien sabe que me haría, seguro y me avienta al vacío_ – pensó con desagrado

– Hoy habrá algo grande – afirmó mirando al vacío con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que ya había visto antes, se estremeció, le daba miedo esa expresión

– ¿c-como la noche anterior? – preguntó preocupada

– No, esta es diferente – la miró con afilados ojos – es una situación diferente – reafirmó

– _entonces debería tener miedo, __¿qué pasará por su mente?_ – lo miró temerosa

– Ahora regresarás a tu casa y esperarás – levantó la mano en el aire, acto que ocasiono abertura con otra dimensión – entra – ordenó, insegura se acercó a la grieta

– esa es mi habitación – aseguró al verla tras la abertura dimensional

– no te deprimas por insignificantes cosas es una orden – dijo serio - recuerda que ahora estas a un nivel superior a los humanos

– ¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto intrigada

– Que ahora tienes el honor de servirme – respondió soberbio

– me imaginaba que dirías algo así – suspiró y entró a la grieta – _que gran honor, me muero de la felicidad por ser tu perro _– pensó sarcástica

Entró a su habitación y la grieta cerró, revisó la hora en su celular, tenía un montón de mensajes y llamadas perdidas – Lena y Nina, ¡no puede ser!, me olvide completamente de ellas – se apuró en responder a los mensajes – estoy en mi casa, no se preocupen - suspiró y tiró el celular luego de enviar los mensajes – bien ahora tomaré un baño – miró su aspecto

Después de unos minutos, se encontraba encima de su cama meditando pero su mente estaba en blanco y su mirada lucía perdida – _otro día que no iré a trabajar, ya nada de este mundo me importa, solo quiero dormir y nunca despertar, solo vivir en mis sueños_ – sus apagados ojos se cerraban de a pocos debido al cansancio

Un sendero lleno de tierra y lodo, el camino parecía interminable, sus pies desnudos sentían la frialdad del lodo, no sabía hacia donde se dirigía, solo se dejaba llevar por éste, se sentía tan real, el suave viento rozar sus piernas y el meneo de los largos pliegues del blanco vestido que traía puesto, el sonido de las hojas de los frondosos árboles, siguió avanzando, el ambiente cambio sus desnudos pies ya no pisaban tierra sino piedras las cuales no provocaron dolor alguno, su mente no imperaba en ella, no existía razón alguna en sus actos sus pies se movían por si solos, la luz era opaca, contrastaba con su interior, sintió el camino más suave y fresco, pasto debajo de ella, sentía la vegetación bajo ella, el lugar estaba lleno solo de flores de blancas, agitación, presión en su pecho pudo percibirlos ambos, el viento era más fuerte, frente a ella yacía rígida una estatua, poseía una piadosa expresión, estaba incompleta y en mal estado, sólo un ala y las manos extendidas, sintió angustia inexplicable, de nuevo ese vacío la invadía completamente, sus manos intentaron sostener las manos de aquel ángel pero sentía el cuerpo débil para hacerlo, trató hasta lograrlo, las manos de piedra empezaron a aprisionar de a pocos las de ella, levantó los ojos para ver el rostro a la escultura – ¡¿que fue eso? – abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al despertar, estaba agitada – ¿una pesadilla?, no, no creo que lo haya sido – se sentó sobre la cama, estaba sudando, dirigió la miraba hacia la ventana abierta – es de noche, me quede dormida – se levantó y salió de su habitación.

Abrió el grifo del lavabo del baño, refrescó su rostro, miró a través del espejo, su rostro lucía un poco demacrado por la falta de horas de descanso, tenía el moretón trató de esconderlo con maquillaje – seguro que esta será una noche dura – suspiró cansada – sigo siendo ignorante de lo que en verdad sucede, no puedo ni siquiera preguntarle sin que se moleste conmigo – recogió su cabello con un gancho grande

Bajó hacia la cocina en busca de algún aperitivo – por fin despiertas – recriminó molesta su madre

– Disculpa estaba cansada – contestó

– Pero aunque sea hubieras avisado que llegaste – afirmó resentida

– Lo siento mamá, discúlpame – dijo suplicante

– No lo vuelvas a hacer – suspiró

– No lo volveré a hacer – depositó un beso sobre la frente de la adulta – por cierto ¿donde está Alex?

– aun no regresa de trabajar

– ¡¿está trabajando? – preguntó asombrada

– claro que si, ¿Cómo crees que pagaba su departamento?

– bueno no pensé que estuviera trabajando mientras vivía aquí – se sentó para hacer compañía a su madre

– pues se tomó unos días y comenzó a trabajar de nuevo

– ya veo, y aún no sabes ¿por qué vino? – extendió sus brazos sobre la mesa

– aún no suelta nada, pero me parece que está huyendo de alguien - dedujo

– ¿tú crees?, pero ¿de quién?

– he allí el problema, ¿de quién será?

– ¿habrá estafado a alguien?

– No creo que sea así – contesto sonriendo

– Quizás su marido lo busca

– no comentes sobre las preferencias sexuales de tu hermano

– Yo tampoco las quiero saber – sonrió, quería hablar de cualquier tema para poder despejarse

- ¡¿Qué te paso? – exclamó al notar un moretón encubierto

– n-nada – tapó el moretón con su mano había olvidado que su madre tenía ojo clínico

– no me digas que te caíste de nuevo porque no te creeré esta vez – recriminó recordando los raspones y hematomas anteriores

– e-es verdad, me golpee cuando abrí mi casillero – trató de mentir – estaba distraída hablando con mis amigas, abrí con fuerza y éste impactó en mi cara – explicó mediante mímicas – fue muy vergonzoso – sonrió fingidamente

– espero alguien no te haya hecho eso – buscó el botiquín

– como crees, no me llevo mal con nadie, soy bien pacifica y lo sabes – sonrió, no quería que su madre se enterara sobre lo verdaderamente sucedido, era seguro que todo se tornaría aún más complicado, no quería preocuparla

– ten más cuidado para la próxima – untó crema en el área dañada – las chicas debería cuidar mucho su rostro

– si – hizo muecas de dolor al sentir el contacto – lo sé

– muy bien ya acabe, ahora ayúdame a colocar la mesa para cenar, aunque sea nosotras dos – sabía que su marido y su hijo demorarían


	12. Infiltration III

Pasaron un par de horas, se encontraba cepillando sus dientes frente al espejo – _¿Qué hará ahora? No importa lo que venga solo debo aguantar, aún si mi vida corre peligro debo sobrevivir porque antes de morir debo ocuparme de ciertos asuntos muy molestos _– afirmó con seriedad

Encendió su reproductor mientras leía unas historietas encima de su cama, no vestía pijama sino ropa sport, unos jeans, una casaca y unos tennis; sabía que en cualquier momento Kirian la llamaría, no esperó mucho hasta que la habitación comenzara a distorsionarse sin dejar rastro alguno de lo existente en ella.

Apareció en cuarto oscuro, trataba de caminar pero no veía nada – ¿kai? – preguntó en la oscuridad - ¿hay alguien aquí? – preguntó asustada

Un candelabro dentro de la habitación se encendió, parecía una de las demás habitaciones del primer lugar donde había sido llamada por el estilo antiguo de las cosas, habían muebles tapados por mantas blancas, el lugar estaba lleno de telarañas, la madera rechinaba por lo antigua que era, se dispuso a abrir una puerta para salir del lugar, colocó su mano en la perilla – no husmees – resonó fríamente una grave voz que exaltó su corazón

– que susto me has dado – volteó nerviosa, Kirian arqueó una ceja

– no toques nada – sentenció

– ¿son tus cosas? ¿Vivías aquí? – Preguntó al ver la habitación antigua que parecía inhabitada por varios años

– ahora escucharas las ordenes y lo harás al pie de la letra – ignoró la pregunta anterior

– _siempre me ignora y nunca me dice nada_ – desvió la mirada

– como te dije previamente esta será una situación diferente

– ¿diferente en que aspecto?

– silencio que no termino de hablar

– … – suspiró

– esta vez no serán vampiros, dejaremos a las basuras vivir un poco más – cruzó los brazos y se apoyó en una de las paredes del cuarto – esta vez trataremos con demonios

– ¿d-demonios? – se petrificó – ¿p-pero porque? ¿No son de tu raza?

– son demonios rebeldes a nuestra voluntad por eso los eliminaremos, están causando muchos estragos, son muy imprudentes hay que deshacerse de la escoria – la observó – el papel que desempeñarás aquí será – movió los labios, Leila no podía creer lo que escuchó, su cuerpo se heló completamente – mi otro sirviente nos espera – abrió una grieta en el espacio

– ¿n-no hay otra manera? – replicó asustada

– ¿Cuestionas mis órdenes?– preguntó molesto

– auch – gimió cuando Kirian tomó uno de sus delgados brazos para jalarla mientras ella negaba con la cabeza

Cruzaron la grieta dimensional, el viento corría fuertemente, se encontraban encima de un edificio que parecía abandonado, un hombre rubio estaba parado al filo de este observando el vacío – por fin llegas – reprochó

– hice lo que tuve que hacer para nuestra estrategia

– ¿nuestra? Dirás tu insensato plan

El demonio sonrió – es cierto, nunca podrías pensar en un plan tan brillante como el mío

- … - Abadón se ahorró los comentarios

– me parece arriesgado – afirmó Leila tímidamente

– no tienes derecho a opinión alguna – calló a la joven

– _animal, si se trata de mí_ – produjo una mueca de fastidio

– ¿qué sucederá si fallamos?

– ¿fallar? Estás bajo mi mando, como se te ocurre que fallaré – replicó arrogante

– Eso es lo que más me preocupa – confesó sin mirarlo

– Que falto de confianza, después de tantos siglos trabajando juntos – hizo una mueca de desagrado con sus labios

– No puedo creer que te halla soportado tanto – confesó con una mueca incrédula

– considérate afortunado de tenerme como líder

– ¿desde cuándo eres líder?, solo eres mi compañero

– ¿no te gusta cómo te domino?

– ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué cosas estás diciendo? Eso se escuchó extremadamente mal, ya te dije que no soy así – se sonrojó levemente por el enojo

– ¿Por qué actúas así? no dije nada impropio, es tu mente sucia quien interpretó mal – sonrió

– _Mira quién habla de suciedades_ – pensaron Abadón y Leila a la vez

– _parece una persona normal, actúa como un humano_ – examinó a Kirian quien se divertía a costa del enojo de Abadón – _pero sé que si digo lo que estoy pensando ahora, me revienta por compararlo con un_ _humano_ – suspiró – _tiene el ego muy alto, ¿tan bajos nos considera?__– _Leila se perdió en sus pensamientos

– No son tan ingenuos, será un poco complicado deshacernos de ellos – afirmó

- Lo sé muy bien además hay algo que me incomoda un poco – su expresión se torno seria

– ¿a qué te refieres? – preguntó el rubio

– ¿no has notado algo extraño?

- ¿extraño? ¿Por qué lo dices?

- este encargo es tan poco explícito en cuanto su propósito, la razón es tan deficiente y está fuera de límite

– no podemos cuestionar nada, es nuestro deber – afirmó - _pero tiene parte de razón en ello, es extraño que esté fuera de límite_

– ¿deber? No estoy comprometido a nada, no cumplo ordenes de nadie todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora es por beneficio propio pero esto me molesta

- ¿Qué sugieres?

– alguien nos quiere mantener ocupados o quizás quiere deshacerse de ambos ¿cual crees? – afirmó con afilados ojos

– esa es una acusación seria, ¿Cómo alguien podría traicionar a su propio linaje?, puedes ser condenado por los superiores si no tienes pruebas de ello

– piensa en nuestros posibles contendientes – ignoró la advertencia de Abadón

– nuestros me suena mucho, dirás tuyos, a nadie le caes, ni siquiera a mí – confesó fastidiado –_ nunca terminaras con la lista, te llevará toda una eternidad, _¿cuál crees que sea el motivo de ello?, en caso que fuese cierto lo que dices

– ¿haberle hecho algo malo? – preguntó tratando de hallar la razón

– _yo estoy entre ellos__ – _afirmó Leila – _soy una de las personas que te odia por ese motivo_

– eso es muy vago, mejor descarta a quien no le has hecho nada - sugirió

– ¿por despecho?

– aún es vago

– tsk, ¿por envidia? – ya estaba fastidiado

– Siempre tan humilde – respondió sarcásticamente - aunque creo que sería una de las razones más claras

– cuál sea el motivo no importa, igualmente terminara destrozado, odio que tramen a mis espaldas – aseguró – ¿intenta jugar con nosotros? – sonrió incrédulo

– ese nosotros sonó a multitud

– es cierto, como pude colocarte a mi nivel – se retractó soberbio

– _sino fuera inmortal hace tiempo ya lo hubiera asesinado_, ¿qué piensas hacer en tal caso señorito obseso?, creo que le estas dando demasiada importancia a ello

– señorito tú, pero ¿obseso?, probaré que te equivocas – afirmó desafiante

– ¿quieres apostar? – Abadón arqueó una ceja

– ¿no crees que sería divertido?

– claro, entonces si yo pierdo tendrás que – Kirian lo interrumpió

– no pidas nada que tenga que ver con tus fantasías sexuales

– ¡¿fantasías? – Replicó amargo – no sigas con esas tonterías, _tengo fantasías en las que me deshago de ti, idiota_

– _y allí van con la mariconada otra vez_ – afirmó Leila cansada por la discusión de ambos

– si pierdes serás mi servidor– sonrió victorioso

– que aburrido eres, ¿no hay algo más interesante que esa tontería?, esa condición es muy infantil pensé que serías algo más inteligente

– ¿aburrido e infantil? – se exaltó – ¿quieres las cosas más interesantes? – miró a Leila - porque no te rebajas ante tu sirviente ¿eso suena divertido?

– ¿qué dices? – preguntó serio

- ¿ah? – Articuló la joven – _¿me están metiendo en sus discusiones?_

- ¿no puedes hacerlo?, ¿es tan difícil para ti someterte a las triviales exigencias humanas? – Tomó de los hombros a la joven – ¿temes perder?

– Suéltala – ordenó fríamente, Leila no sabía que ocurría

– Pero si no le estoy haciendo nada – contestó ladinamente

– Hablo en serio – dirigió una mirada asesina al rubio

– Tranquilo, solo bromeo – soltó rápidamente a la joven – ¿_acaso no puedo bromear?_, y ¿qué te parece? ¿Puedes hacerlo?

– obviamente ganare pide lo que quieras ¿Cuál es la condición? – preguntó serio

– serás su sirviente por una semana

– que molesto, ¿tanto tiempo?

– te duele rebajarte ante un humano – sonrió pero recibió una mirada amenazante de Kirian – b-bueno que sean tres días, si pierdes la apuesta serán tres días de servicio

– claro, claro como digas si quieres pon más días o meses o años, porque tú serás el perdedor – aseguró con convicción – ahora me toca poner el castigo

– ¿qué vas a proponer? – preguntó un poco temeroso

– ya que tocaste el tema de pisar el orgullo, te pediré solo algo pequeño

– _mierda, eso suena muy mal, no creo que sea algo chico_

- es algo mínimo, ponerte de servidor mío ¿para qué?, si ya lo eres

– ¿entonces? – preguntó impaciente

– ¿Cuándo es la próxima asamblea?

– es dentro de tres días – arqueó la ceja - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– porque el castigo tiene que ver con ello – rió – tú que tienes una intachable conducta y nadie duda de ello – afirmó sarcasticamente

– ¿Qué cosa? ya habla – impaciente

– te humillaras en la próxima asamblea, afirmarás tu homosexualidad

– ¿qué absurdeces dices? y ¿a mí me culpas de ser infantil?

– eso no será todo – esbozó una cruel sonrisa

– ¿hay más? Pero ¿no es solo una cosa?

– Aparte de eso afirmarás que la tengo grande y que te mueres por mí – sonrió – en conclusión saldrás completamente del closet

– _¿qué dice este estúpido?_ – Leila estaba roja por la situación – _acaso no puede pasar un mísero minuto sin que diga ¿una estupidez o una obscenidad? O ¿dejar la mariconada? _– Desvió la mirada – _es un enfermo, completamente enfermo_

– ¡¿cómo crees que haría eso? – Se exaltó – _¿tanto le duele haber tocado su orgullo?_

– ¿donde se fue toda la confianza que tenías hace un momento? – comenzó a arreglar sus guantes – ¿temes perder? – desafió

– c-claro que no – se cruzó de brazos – pero quiero reiterarte que todo lo que dices es mentira

– ¿mentira? ¿Por qué es mentira?

– Primeramente, hasta ahora no entra en tu pequeño cerebrito que no soy gay – afirmó sarcástico – segundo, que no lo tienes como dices tenerlo y tercero que no tengo afinidad alguna hacia ti – Kirian echo a reír – ¿Qué te causa gracia? – preguntó perplejo

– Eres tan gracioso, sabes muy bien quien es el que tiene todo pequeño aquí – lo examinó

– _eres irremediable _– Abadón guardó silencio

– ¿qué pasó te comieron la lengua? Acaso ¿di en el blanco?

- _¡mierda!, ¿para qué me trajo aquí?, ¿para enterarme de sus complejos masculinos?_

– ¿por qué no empezamos de una vez? – preguntó fastidiado de la conversación

– que no te moleste la dura verdad, la humana no contará a nadie tu secreto

- … - el rubio no dijo nada

- comenzaremos con el plan, mi mascota de nuevo se introducirá en territorio enemigo, es un plan infalible

– _¿sabes?,_ _el nombre no lo tengo de adorno_ – miró molesta a Kirian

– ¿algo nuevo? – preguntó sarcástico el rubio

– no jodas y déjame terminar – reprochó molesto – poseeré su cuerpo para poder infiltrarme

– pero no sería mejor que fueras personalmente – sugirió la joven

– no seas idiota, ¿crees que haría esto si fuese así de simple?, estúpida humana no tienes derecho a opinión – respondió molesto

– _Esa actitud_ _tan arrogante me molesta, nunca quise tanto pegarle a alguien_ – lo miró con desagrado – _que patán_

– el lugar cuenta con una imperceptible barrera que sirve como alarma para impedir el paso a demonios no autorizados – afirmó Kirian

– Has estado averiguando – se sorprendió Abadón - no me digas trataste de entrar y fuiste repelido, saliste volando – sonrió al imaginarse una escena parecida

– no soy tan idiota para hacer eso, intuí algo así además ¿te olvidas de mi habilidad? – mostró su ojo de color rojo el cual estaba ligeramente escondido tras unos flequillos

– tsk, es cierto – recordó

– este dato no estaba en el informe ¿no es cierto?

– no, solo había información de la situación del lugar e información de demonios de clase baja

- barrera de ese nivel no puede ser formada por esos insectos, alguien mayor está detrás de esto y quiere atraernos allí como libélulas hacia un foco

– es absurdo entonces no habría caso poner la barrera para impedirnos el paso

– que poco piensas, la barrera es una alarma

– entonces para no activar la alarma ¿sugieres entrar con el cuerpo de esta humana?

– Sí, entraré con esto – tomó de la ropa a Leila como cualquier cosa

– ya veo, pero hay un problema, ese lugar al ser una zona roja estará repleta tanto de humanos como de demonios quienes tienen un fin en común, 'el sexo', ¿no crees que esta humana con su aspecto desencajara completamente?, llamará mucho la atención y no será muy convincente que digamos

– Es verdad, también lo pensaba así – examinó de pies a cabeza a Leila - creo que antes de intentar algo deberíamos disfrazarla un poco

– ¿Cómo hacemos?

– Aun tenemos tiempo, consigue ropa adecuada – ordenó al rubio

– ¿quieres que vaya a buscar ropa de mujer ahora?

– ¡¿estás sordo? – arqueó una ceja

– Maldición – se retiró molesto

– ven conmigo – ordenó Kirian al ingresar a una puerta, bajaron al siguiente nivel del edificio

– ¿_acaso no se preocupa por mi seguridad?, no, no lo hace por que debería de hacerlo, ni siquiera puedo oponerme a ello_ – la situación la espantaba – _tengo que pensar en alguna solución _– entró a la habitación donde el demonio la dirigió

– Veamos – la examinó completamente, leila no sabía qué hacer con los ojos que recorrían su cuerpo

– _Piensa, piensa en algo_– se repetía en la cabeza – c-cuando me salvaste, tú te habías transformado ¿no?

– ¿ah? – articuló por el inesperado comentario

– te transformaste en una bestia grande, parecías un hombre lobo – afirmó con mímicas

– No me compares con esas escorias – la miró serio – me convertí en una bestia pero no en un patético hombre lobo ¿a qué viene eso? – arqueó una ceja

– ¿por qué no te transformas en una persona diferente para poder entrar?

– ¿me estás dando órdenes?

– n-no, no es eso, lo que quiero de – fue interrumpida

– ¿no oíste que esa barrera impide la entrada a los demonios? ¿Qué caso tiene transformarse en otra cosa, si entraré con el mismo cuerpo?, si poseo el tuyo podré burlar la barrera y acceder fácilmente

– entonces si puedes entrar por si solo – dedujo al escuchar la palabra 'fácilmente'

– el poder entrar es difícil pero no imposible para mí, si trato de hacerlo por la fuerza alarmaré a todos – afirmó seriamente – lo que menos podemos hacer ahora es llamar la atención, es como un juego – sonrió – el corre que te atrapo, tengo que atrapar al que se encuentra dentro sin que perciba cuando lo haga

– _soy una tonta como no pude percatarme de algo tan simple, pero realmente estoy desesperada por buscar una solución_ – suspiró resignada – ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – preguntó tímidamente

– hoy estas preguntona, eres una humana muy ignorante

– _¡¿ignorante? ¡idiota!_ _Ni siquiera me cuentas nada_, _es más me dejas con muchas incógnitas y estoy agradecida por qué me las respondes todas - _miró incrédula al demonio – es la naturaleza humana ser así

– ¿de ignorantes?

– ¡no!, de ser curiosos – afirmó molesta, el demonio sonrió

– ¿Cuál es? Siento que hoy estoy generoso – afirmó altanero

– _que generoso eres por Dios_ – lo miró sarcástica - cuando Ban me tomó de los hombros

– Debo hacerlo pagar por eso – afirmó molesto

– ehm, bueno cuando él me tocó – obvió la frase

- ¿tienes que repetirlo? – replicó amargo

– Lo siento – trató de disculparse – sus manos tenían temperatura normal y no me lastimaron en lo más mínimo a diferencia del contacto que tuve contigo

– ¿esa es tu pregunta? – preguntó aburrido

– ehm, si – respondió al sentir que su pregunta sonaba para él algo absurda

– la verdad parece extraño pero soy el único demonio que es así, a decir verdad ni siquiera yo puedo explicarlo – miró sus manos cubiertas por los guantes negros – por el simple hecho de que Ab – se interrumpió a sí mismo

– ¿ah?

– por el simple hecho que no te haya lastimado, es que su energía demoniaca es controlable a diferencia de la mía, que es muy desbordante – contestó soberbio

– Entonces no puedes controlar tu energía - dedujo

– humana ingenua, ese no es el motivo – respondió molesto – claro que puedo controlarla pero no tengo la culpa que en tu mundo las cosas sean demasiado frágiles

– _Sí, claro, cómo no_ – pensó sarcástica – entonces ¿por qué puedes tocar objetos normalmente?

– la respuesta es simple – miró serio - puedo tocar aquellos objetos que no posean alma, todo lo que tiene supuestamente vida, no - confesó

– ¿por qué? – preguntó inocentemente

– Haces muchas preguntas, ¿crees que puedes interrogarme? – cortó la conversación bruscamente – ¡ya cierra el pico! – gritó cansado de las preguntas

– Pero – articuló asustada – _¿acaso dije algo malo?, ya me parecía raro que estuviera siendo tan agradable_

– Traje lo necesario – apareció Abadón con varias bolsas de compra, estaba con expresión de fastidio

– ya era hora - Kirian se acercó para revisar las compras realizadas, examinó las bolsas dentro de ellas había una blusa escotada de color rojo, una falda negra que no era muy larga al contrario era corta, unos tacones altos de color negro y maquillaje – veo que te fuiste de shopping, tienes buen gusto para la ropa femenina – comentó con sarcasmo

– _hasta hace un momento quería reventarme pero ahora ¿está riendo?, maldito loco de doble personalidad – _pensó molesta mirando a su amo

– Tienes pésimo gusto – afirmó Kirian

– nunca he comprado ese tipo de ropa – reprochó

– la ropa femenina no es lo único en lo que tienes mal gusto – miró al rubio

– tsk, no te quejes es lo único que pude conseguir en poco tiempo

– Ya no importa - sacó completamente todo de las bolsas – desnúdate – ordenó el demonio

– _¿ah? ¿Cómo? creo que no escuche bien lo que dijo_ – pensó desconcertada

– desnúdate ahora, ¿estás sorda? – habló imperativamente

– o-oye ¿cómo me voy a desnudar frente a ustedes? – tragó dificultosamente saliva cuando miró a Abadón

– no te preocupes, él es gay – afirmó convencido

– eres un im – fue interrumpido

– aunque tienes razón, aún así no debería verte, muy bien mi mascota veo que estas aprendiendo – sonrió y miró a Abadón – sal de aquí – ordenó, Abadón suspiró y salió de la habitación

– _me hizo quedar en ridículo con un humano, esto es tan humillante _– pensó con fastidio mientras se retiraba -no demores – cerró la puerta

– ahora si – acercó la ropa a la joven – desnúdate y póntelo

– ehm, ¿por qué no sales tú también? – preguntó de manera obvia

– ¿quién da las órdenes aquí? – Reprochó molesto

– pero como

– no me hagas perder el tiempo o te la arranco yo mismo – se aproximó peligrosamente

– espera – extendió las manos como si fuera a detenerlo – y-yo lo hago pero no mires – pidió nerviosa

Kirian se cruzó de brazos ignorando la petición de Leila – _que vergüenza, este estúpido no se voltea_ – abrió su casaca

– ¿no puedes ser más rápida? – preguntó hastiado

– es que no puedo desvestirme frente a un hombre, nunca lo he hecho, no es normal para mí

– Soy tu amo, no soy cualquier humano del sexo opuesto, además ¿qué tanto pudor tienes? si ya te he visto desnuda antes

Leila recordó los cientos de veces que se vistió o desvistió enfrente de él – no era consciente de ello – replicó roja por la situación

– deja esas tonterías, ya te informe que no siento ninguna atracción por ti, tu cuerpo no cumple ni los más mínimos requisitos de lo que me atrae, eres tan plana por delante como por detrás, tu cuerpo es totalmente inma – fue interrumpido

– es suficiente, ya entendí – respondió amarga, comenzó a desvestirse

– cuida tu tono, humana – advirtió molesto - ¿a quién crees que te diriges?

– A alguien que no tiene la más mínima delicadeza al hablar – recriminó molesta

– ¿tengo que tener delicadezas con mi sirviente?

– aunque sea, llámame por mi nombre

– ¿nombre? ¿Para qué? ¿Cómo quieres que te llame?

– ¿leila? Así me llamo ¿No? – contestó con sarcasmo

– Es un nombre muy aburrido y ahora es problemático buscarte otro nombre pero pensare en uno – se rascó la cabeza

– te llevaras todo de mi pero ¿no sabré nunca tu nombre? – preguntó sin mirarlo fijamente

– ¿es necesario? ¿Porque te empeñas tanto en los nombres?

– no te puedes dirigir a alguien si no sabes su nombre aún eres un desconocido para mí

– ya te di un nombre, ¿no es suficiente eso?

– es uno falso

– ya me canse ¿tengo que discutir con mi mascota? tu solo debes mover la cabeza en señal de afirmación ante mis órdenes no tienes por qué abrir la boca – tiró de una patada una silla que se encontraba dentro de la habitación – colmas mi paciencia, solo eres un objeto – gritó con voz extremadamente alta, leila comenzó a asustarse por la actitud de Kirian

_-¿Qué está sucediendo adentro? _– Se preguntó Abadón al escuchar ruido dentro de la habitación – ¿la humana lo sacó de sus casillas? – sonrió divertido – espero que no la asesine rápido

– Tienes razón, ahora soy solo un objeto que ya no tiene vida propia – se resignó cabizbaja

– así es, porque solo me perteneces mí, desnúdate rápido - ordenó

Leila se sacó la camiseta y el pantalón, solo tenía puesto la ropa interior, se abrazó y desvió la mirada ante la sinuosa mirada de Kirian

– ponte esto – tiró la muda de ropa

– ¿qué es esto?

– ¿tienes que preguntar? Solo póntelo

– ¿tienes que seguir mirándome?

– No lo hago con perversión, solo por diversión, me divierte tu cara – esbozó una sonrisa – todo lo que piensas está escrito en ella

– _Bastardo, allí va otra vez siempre cambiando de actitud tan rápido, es muy inestable _– entre la ropa recibida habían unas almohadillas – pero ¡¿qué es esto?

– ¿nunca has usado eso?

– claro que no, esto es una tontería

– es tu culpa por no tener demasiado, póntelos para disimular algo

– Entonces mira a otro lado mientras me los pongo, voltéate – miró al demonio mientras sostenía las almohadillas

- ¿voltearme? – arqueó una ceja

– no, nada – ella misma se volteó, sabía que Kirian no lo haría, le dio la espalda

– creo que deberíamos colocar más – miró a la joven con la almohadillas puestas

– ¿más? Pero ya sería muy exagerado, creo que el tamaño está bien – afirmó mirándose, el demonio suspiró

– menos mal que no te desnudaras ante nadie, lo tienes prohibido pero ¿no puedes usar una ropa interior mejor?

– ¿qué tiene de malo la mía? – se sonrojó notoriamente

– ¿cómo lo diría más delicadamente en una simple frase? – Pensativo - ¿mata pasiones?, si eso es – la observó de pies a cabeza

– No me importa lo que digas, después de todo ¿a quien le mostraría mi ropa interior? – se cruzó de brazos

– ¿a mí? ¿Te olvidas del trato? – sonrió ladinamente

– e-eso – tartamudeó al recordar el trato y se avergonzó

– espero que uses aunque sea algo atractivo, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer ya que no podré satisfacerme contigo – afirmó examinándola

– _es un desgraciado_

– Veo que ya no te da vergüenza estar en ropa interior frente a mi – sonrió al ver a Leila aun en ropa interior

La joven se sonrojo, trató de taparse y vestirse lo más rápido posible. Kirian se dirigió a la puerta – ¿Qué haces? – preguntó al encontrar a Abadón con la oreja pegada en la misma

– Escuché ruido y sabía que si entraba me matarías, bueno es una manera de decirlo – recobró la compostura

– si como no – comentó incrédulo – ya esta vestida ¿Qué más hacemos?

– ¿maquillarla?, ¿no estarás pensando en que yo lo haga? ¿No? – La expresión de Kirian denotaba lo contrario – pero no sé cómo hacerlo

– Pensé que serías útil en algo – comentó molesto

– Yo puedo hacerlo – sugirió Leila

– silencio, no sabes cómo maquillarte bien

– _menos tú, estúpido_

– trajiste el maquillaje así que inténtalo – ordenó

– _lo que llego a hacer solo por cumplir con mi misión _– Abadón tomó el set de maquillaje y se colocó frente a ella

– de verdad puedo hacerlo yo sola – trató de objetar

– Silencio – calló a la joven

- a ver empezaremos por – analizó lo que había comprado - ¿creo que base? – tomó un pequeño envase de base liquida y comenzó a untárselo, luego de esto tomó las sombras – ¿qué color debería usar? – pensó mirando la variedad de colores – qué más da, creo que este iría bien

– _Ese comentario me dio miedo_ – pensó mientras el rubio la pintaba con una pequeña brocha

– ahora los ojos - trató de delinear los ojos de leila

– auch, auch – se quejó repetidas veces durante el delineado, por las pinchadas de ojo – _¿trata de delinearme fuera de los ojos o dentro de estos?,_ creo que se delinea bordeando los ojos, no dentro - sugirió

– créeme que eso intento - posteriormente comenzó a rizarle las pestañas

– Oye, ¿qué haces? – preguntó Kirian mientras esperaba apoyado en la pared

– Corrigiendo los errores

_- ¿Cómo corrigiendo? ¿Se puede hacer eso? __– _pensó asustada del resultado

- Falta más color en los párpados – señaló Kirian – falta delinear más, ¿no puedes hacer un buen trabajo?

– _no por favor, delinear ya no_ – Abadón tomó de nuevo el delineador – _ya tengo el globo ocular_ _recontra delineado_

Finalizó la labor pintándole los labios - parece que aquí terminamos – se levantó de la posición en la que se encontraba, alcanzó un espejo a Leila

– ¿acabar? ¿Estás ciego? – reprochó el demonio molesto

– pero es lo mejor que hice, no sé sobre estas cosas

– ¿crees que va a ir a un circo?

- ¡¿ah? ¿Circo? – leila se miró rápidamente al espejo, era totalmente cierto habían jugando con su rostro y el maquillaje, realmente parecía un payaso los ojos completamente negros la boca de color rojo encendido, exceso de sombras en los parpados y rubor en las mejillas – parezco una prostituta que va al circo – comentó horrorizada por su aspecto

– Tampoco soy estilista – reprochó Abadón molesto

– pero parecías uno, sabías perfectamente que usar – Abadón lo miró con molestia

– ¿ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó el rubio

– maldición, buscar uno

– no hablaras en serio ¿no?

– ¿Cuál sería la solución más efectiva en estos momentos?

– entonces llamare a – evitó decir el nombre al recordar la presencia de leila – a quien tu sabes

– no, no sé a quién te refieres – Kirian respondió molesto

– bueno a – trató de hablar mediante mímicas

– ¡¿estás loco?

– ¿Quién más podría ser en estos momentos? Yo la buscaré, no tendrás que hacerlo tú

– Eso no es lo que me preocupa – suspiró

– ya vuelvo – desapareció el rubio

– ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Leila mientras se limpiaba el rostro

– Se fue a traer una solución – recogió la silla tirada y suspiró de cansancio

Después de unos minutos, apareció Abadón con una mujer alta, rubia de ojos color jade – como te estaba diciendo hace un momento ella es – señaló a Leila pero fue ignorado completamente

– Mi amor aquí estás – la mujer abrazó inmediatamente a Kirian, quien aun estaba sentado – vine cuanto antes, cuando escuche que me necesitabas

– ya veo – sonrió hipócritamente – entonces, lo dejo en tus manos – se zafó del agarre

– Haré lo que me pidas – miró a leila quien aún estaba inmóvil – así que ella es la humana – se aproximó – La ropa que tiene puesta – comentó despectivamente - déjame adivinar quien la eligió – dedujo sarcásticamente y miró a Abadón

– la ropa es lo de menos – respondió el rubio

– no has cambiado nada aún tienes pésimos gustos

– eso es verdad – reforzó Kirian

- claro que la ropa tiene mucho que ver, no puedo trabajar así

– _porque se las agarran conmigo, idiotas_ – pensó molesto

– Me lo suponía, así que traje algo de ropa – la mujer sostenía una bolsa - voy a cambiarla así que

– sal de aquí – ordenó Kirian mirando a Abadón

– cariño, tu también debes salir de aquí – miró al demonio

– ella es – la rubia se aproximó al pelinegro y tomó uno de sus brazos – si quieres ver una mujer desnuda, solo tienes que pedírmelo – afirmó con voz seductora

– no te demores – se zafó del agarre y salió de la habitación

– awn, se hace el difícil – comentó cuando éste cerró la puerta

– miércoles Abadón, ¿no teníamos otra opción? – preguntó al cerrar la puerta

– pues no había otra, tuve que llamar a una de tus exs amantes, créeme no fue adrede, _pensándolo bien creo que inconscientemente si_

– ¿exs? No bromees, solo las uso para divertirme, no tengo relación alguna con ellas – esbozó una sonrisa

– ellas no piensan lo mismo

– me importa poco lo que ellas piensen, puedo estar con quien quiera, somos demonios acaso ¿pides alguna fidelidad entre nosotros? No me hagas reír, soy polígamo

– es cierto que así somos pero tú te pasas de promiscuo

– soy un ejemplo que deberían seguir ustedes

– si claro – sonrió incrédulo

– Desvístete y ponte esto – la rubia le alcanzó una bolsa a Leila

– está bien – se quitó la ropa anterior y sacó lo que había dentro de la bolsa, un vestido de color negro algo corto, de hombros descubiertos mostrando parte del pecho, tenía un cinturón grueso en la parte del torso, era sencillo y hermoso, era más serio –_ ¿debería usar esto?, iré a una zona roja, no debería ponerme esto –_ examinó el vestido

– espera, primero te maquillaré antes que te lo pongas – acomodó una silla para que leila se sentara

– está bien – asintió, dirigiéndose a la silla

La rubia sostuvo el cabello de la chica con una coleta, comenzó a maquillarla rápidamente, base, sombras, delineador, rizado de pestañas, rubor y el pintar sus labios, todo era a base de movimientos expertos y no torpes como la experiencia anterior

– ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó Leila – me pareces conocida – comentó mientras la rubia arreglaba el cabello negro y largo

– soy …. – se sorprendió por la respuesta

– ¡¿de verdad eres tú? Pero que haces aquí si eres la mejor diseñadora de modas del mundo – exclamó estupefacta

– puedes llamarme simplemente Korey – sonrió

– ¿cómo es que te conoces con ellos?, si son

– ¿si son demonios? – preguntó aún peinando el cabello – soy igual que ellos

– ¿eres un demonio?

– ¿Sorprendida?, espero que no lo divulgues – bromeó

– no, como crees, nunca podría haber imaginado que eres como ellos, te ves tan humana, perdón no quise compararte con nosotros – se retractó nerviosa, Korey sonrió levemente

– la razón de ello fue que hice un pacto hace mucho tiempo con una mujer, ella ansiaba cosas triviales fama, belleza, poder todo al precio de su cuerpo y alma – contó como si fuera un tema muy trivial – cuando el plazo de tiempo del pacto se cumplió me apodere de ambas cosas ofrecidas en éste, aunque este cuerpo solo sea un recipiente lo uso por que el mundo humano me parece un lugar divertido

– ¿su cuerpo y alma? – Tragó saliva con dificultad – pero a diferencia de ellos luces mucho más gentil

– he interactuado por muchos años con los humanos podría decirse que en cierta manera me acostumbre a ellos

– ya veo – sonrió nerviosamente

– Bueno, ya termine – volteó a Leila para verla bien – ahora tienes que cambiarte

Leila se colocó el vestido y Korey le pasó una caja con unos zapatos los cuales eran unos tacones altos con correa del mismo color del vestido – no puedo caminar con esto – trató de pararse con ayuda de la pared

– veo que no estás acostumbrada a usar tacones

– ehm, solo uso zapatillas

– no niña, tienes que usar tacones son mucho más femeninos – examinó a la joven – tus piernas lucen muy bien con ellos

– _son una tortura_

– ahora si pueden pasar – Korey abrió la puerta

– ya era hora, mucho se – Kirian no termino de reprochar

- ¿Qué sucede? – Abadón miró a Kirian quien esta inmóvil sin articular palabra alguna – ¿qué tal que – se quedó asombrado por el resultado – ¿quedo? – termino la pregunta

Leila estaba completamente cambiada, por su tamaño y su contextura podría decirse que parecía una muñeca, su largo y ondeado cabello caía sobre sus desnudos hombros, sus delgadas piernas lucían más largas por los tacones.

– Despierta – Abadón movió la mano frente a los ojos de Kirian – la mirabas totalmente absorto

– No seas estúpido – replicó serio

– pero te quedaste idiotizado por el resultado, ¿no es cierto?

– debo aceptar que irónicamente Korey puede hacer increíbles milagros – sonrió

– ¿_increíble milagro? ¿qué quiso decir con eso?,_ _imbécil_ – Leila miró molesta a Kirian

– entonces ¿cómo puedo reclamar mi recompensa? – Korey se apoyó sobre el demonio

– ¿cuando quieres hacerlo? – Preguntó con seductora voz – ahora no tengo tiempo pero podría ser después– tomó el mentón de la rubia

– Entonces te estaré esperando – afirmó hipnotizada por su seducción

– ya sabes qué cosas me encantan - comentó

– Las tendré preparadas cuando vengas, nos vemos – Korey sonrió para luego desaparecer

– me olvide de agradecerle – Leila suspiró al ver que Korey desapareció


	13. Infiltration IV

– Seguiremos con el plan – abrió una puerta dimensional – vamos - ordenó

– _hay mucha gente parecen humanos, espero que lo sean_ – pensó Leila – _'humanos'_, _suena demasiado extraño decirles así_

Aparecieron dentro de un callejón, muchas eran las personas quienes aún transitaban por esos lares – quédate inmóvil y pon tu mente en blanco – ordenó Kirian aproximándose a ella

– ten cuidado, por favor – rogó cerrando fuertemente los ojos

– descuida, cuidaré tu cuerpo porque me pertenece – susurró en su oído

– _eso es lo que más temo_ – traspasó a la joven la energía del demonio fue adaptándose al cuerpo de ella

– ¿pudiste? – preguntó Abadón

– Obviamente si – respondió al abrir los ojos dentro del cuerpo de la joven

– mierda, Abadón te veo tan alto – confesó amargo

– no tengo la culpa que eligieras un recipiente tan pequeño

– es lo único que hay por ahora – afirmó - vamos – al dar un paso tropezó pero no cayó

– ¿qué pasó? – Abadón trató de disimular la risa

– ¿eres ciego? Casi me caigo, por culpa de estos zapatos – examinó la altura de estos

– ¿quieres que te lleve hasta allá? - sugirió

– eso quisieras, aprovecharte – lo miró molesto

– no digas tonterías, es de buena fé

– ¿hablando de fé? Que imbécil eres, no hay nada que no pueda hacer – decidió caminar por sí solo

– Este, Kirian si continuas caminando así, con las piernas abiertas, el plan se nos va al cacho – comentó al observar la manera de caminar del demonio mientras éste se ayudaba de la pared

– _mierda_ – se percató de la forma como caminaba – ya lo sabía, solo camino así solo hasta que lleguemos

– si como no – afirmó incrédulo mientras caminaba a su lado

– Es extraño caminar con las piernas juntas – comenzó a comentar sobre su experiencia en el cuerpo de la joven - es extraño no sentir nada en la entrepierna

– es obvio, es el cuerpo de una humana, sería problemático, extraño y asqueroso pensar que tuviera uno siendo una mujer

– Lo voy a comprobar – tomó el filo de la falda para levantarla

– ¡¿hablas en serio? – se sorprendió

– estúpido, ¿cómo crees? – Lo miró serio – eres tan ingenuo, apúrate

– Quien debería apurarse eres tú, si el lugar no estuviera infestado de demonios y humanos hubiera abierto una puerta – afirmó caminando a pasos lentos detrás del cuerpo de Leila – mira así deberías caminar – se adelantó al ver el triste caminar de Kirian, simuló la manera de caminar de una mujer – intenta hacerlo así

– Abadón, eso es tan gay – miró incrédulo al rubio

– Esto solo lo hago para ayudar, idiota – se molestó

– No necesito tu ayuda, ya he visto muchas mujeres caminando – trató de imitar la manera de caminar

– está bien, ya no diré nada – guardó silencio

Cuando llegaron al lugar Abadón se quedó a cierta distancia mientras Kirian en el cuerpo de Leila se adentraba al lugar

– ahora solo tengo que esperar – miró como Kirian se alejaba

El lugar estaba totalmente lleno de seres, por lo que percibía la mayor parte se trataba de súcubos e íncubos, demonios de muy bajo rango – _no hay mejor lugar para ellos que éste _– pensó mientras seguía caminando entre las personas y demonios

– hola linda, dime cuanto cobras – un hombre se acercó a Kirian pero fue ignorado por éste

– _Caminar con estos zapatos realmente molesta_ – dedujo mientras trataba de no tropezar

– Preciosa ¿acaso estas sorda? – trató de posar su mano en el hombro de Leila pero antes que lo hiciera fue atrapado por Kirian

– Con tu miserable dinero no podrías pagar nunca lo que valgo – contestó altanero – _mierda, lo que debo aguantar para no llamar la atención_ – soltó la mano al hombre

– perra, ¿te estás haciendo de rogar? – gritó molesto

– Creo que he sido muy educado, educada al negarme – corrigió su error de género – desperdicio, deberías regresar a la pocilga de donde provienes – afirmó despectivo

– Eres una maldita zorra – levantó la mano para propinarle un golpe, Kirian no podía hacer mucho con ese cuerpo, lo único que se le ocurrió fue dar un puntapié en la parte más sensible del hombre

– Eres demasiado insistente - sonrió - tienes suerte que éste de humor – afirmó fríamente dejando al hombre arrodillado en el piso, retorciéndose de dolor

Siguió caminando, buscaba el edificio que era como el pilar de ese lugar, por donde iba había drogadicción, alcoholismo, prostitución en cantidad, trató de obviar a todos los hombres que se acercaban a él como perros en celo, los ahuyentaba con insultos o propinándoles su merecido, evitó que siquiera le tocasen un cabello – sucias cucarachas no saben con quién tratan – afirmó despectivo mientras caminaba

– oye niña, tú no eres de aquí, ¿no es cierto? – escuchó que alguien se refería a él

– No – contestó fríamente - busco al encargado de estos lugares, ¿lo conoces?, quiero unirme a este suc, digo al negocio del placer – examinó al hombre delante de él

– así que quieres trabajar aquí – sonrió – bueno estamos cortos de personal, ven conmigo – entró a un edificio

– _así que este súcubo es como un intermediario para captar a mas personal_ – dedujo mientras seguía al súcubo

El demonio fue dirigido dentro de un edificio que parecía un motel, una cantidad considerable de humanos y demonios con ellos llenaban el lugar, Kirian por su naturaleza no podía dejar de mirar a las súcubos, como éstas se entregaban al placer carnal con los humanos y viceversa con los íncubos – _este lugar es muy interesante _– sonrió mientras caminaba

– espera aquí – señaló un sillón dentro de una habitación

Kirian se sentó para esperar, observó los alrededores de la habitación – _tsk, no puedo percibir a un demonio mayor aquí _– trató de concentrarse – _con este cuerpo no puedo usar muy bien mis poderes, este contenedor_ _es muy pequeño para usar más energía _– pensó molesto – _que frustrante – _sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una nueva presencia

– así que esta es la pequeña que se quiere adentrar a este mundo – ingresó otro súcubo en compañía del anterior, miró malicioso a Kirian

– me interesa mucho esto y sé que se gana bien – confesó con tranquilidad - ¿no es un lugar muy interesante? – preguntó arqueando una ceja con mirada confiada

– me sorprende que una pequeña como tu quiera hacer esto ¿Por qué?

– soy mayor de edad, divagas mucho con tus preguntas – lo miró fastidiado - no deberías decirme ¿cuándo empezaría? O mejor dicho ¿por qué no me llevas con tu jefe? quiero hablar con él – afirmó altanero

– ¿jefe? – se rió – yo soy el jefe

– _Eso no es cierto_ – pensó Kirian – _no puede ser el, ¿porque los de su mismo nivel harían caso a otro similar? Sé muy bien que alguien mayor a ellos los maneja_

– ¿acaso buscas algo? – preguntó desconfiado la primera entidad

– no intimides a nuestra invitada – comentó el otro – después de todo estamos cortos de personal – miró a Kirian

– _maldición, esto está tomando tiempo_ – pensó impaciente – _ni siquiera puedo hacerles frente, amenazarlos no serviría, acabarían con este contenedor, que frustrante es esto_ – meditó amargo

– si quieres entrar a este negocio debo suponer que ya no eres virgen ¿no es cierto? – comentó el segundo

– _¿virgen?, maldición, me había olvidado que estos insectos pueden percibir esas cosas_ – miró molesto a los presentes - no lo soy – afirmó con poca convicción

– eso ¿es cierto? – el primer incubo se acercó peligrosamente a Kirian, aspiró su aroma – las humanas vírgenes se venden a buen precio y además tienen mayor energía sexual – sonrió extasiado por el aroma que aspiraba

– ni pienses tocarme con tu asqueroso ser – se levantó y tiró un codazo en la cara al incubo

– ¿q-que hiciste?, sucia humana – grito el incubo mientras se sostenía la nariz por el impacto

– Tranquilízate que estas poniendo nerviosa a nuestra invitada – examinó a Kirian pero su expresión denotaba lo contrario a lo dicho – parece que aún eres virgen, no importa, lo comprobaremos con un examen de pureza, ahora mismo – sonrió maliciosamente

– ¿prueba? No hare nin – Kirian sintió un estremecimiento, la visión se le torno oscura hasta perder la consciencia

– Kirian, ¿Qué paso? – el demonio escuchó a Abadón cerca de él - ¿Por qué estás aquí?

– Eso debería preguntar yo – se levantó rápidamente - maldición ¡¿por qué sucedió esto? – recriminó molesto

– ¿se acabo el tiempo?

– fue demasiado rápido, no era tiempo de ser expulsado ahora, mierda, estúpida humana porque tenía que ser demasiado enana y débil – gritó enfurecido

– tú tienes la culpa por elegir ese contenedor – suspiró Abadón

– No había otra opción, además no tengo por qué darte explicaciones – afirmó – ella aun sigue adentro y no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que está sucediendo

– ¿donde dejaste su cuerpo?

– en la peor situación

– _De verdad, eres estúpido_ – pensó el rubio, Abadón colocó su mano en la frente

Escuchó voces, sentía mareos, la cabeza le daba vueltas – _¿dónde estoy? Siento como si hubiera dormido varias horas _– comenzaba a recobrar de a pocos la consciencia

– Desvístela – escuchó la orden

– ¡¿ah? – abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, estaba tendida sobre una cama y el primer incubo se aproximaba a ella – ¿q-que sucede? – preguntó preocupada

– ¿ah? ¿Qué le pasa a esta humana? Parece diferente de lo que era hasta hace un momento – preguntó desconcertado

- _¿Qué está sucediendo?_ – Leila se asustó de la situación, estaba totalmente sola y no había nadie familiar, el pánico comenzó a apoderarse de ella

– bueno, no importa – intentó tocarla pero ella rodó hasta el otro extremo de la cama – oye no trates de escapar – reprochó molesto

– _tengo que escapar_ – miró aterrada a los presentes

– Eres un inútil, agárrala bien – ordenó el segundo

Leila esquivó a incubo, corrió hacia la puerta pero el otro incubo se encontraba allí con una mesa en la cual habían medicamentos – _estoy acorralada_ – miró al incubo que se acercaba amenazante a ella, en un intento desesperado empujó la mesa, tirándola encima del segundo incubo, en la distracción trató de escapar pero fue tomada del brazo

– No escaparás, ya te metiste en esto – gritó amenazante el primer incubo

- ¡suéltame! – gritó la joven

– ¡ah! – gimió de dolor al sentir un fuerte puntapié en la canilla, leila lo evadió para salir de la habitación, tiró los zapatos que solo estorbaban para empezar a correr

– ¡atrápenla! – gritó el segundo incubo, alertando a los presentes, la joven se apresuró en salir del edificio

No sabía hacia donde correr, el lugar estaba completamente lleno, muchos de ellos trataban de alcanzarla – malditahumana, es muy rápida – se quejaban al tratar de agarrarla, Leila era muy escurridiza, agradecía ser ágil y tener las piernas delgadas era una ventaja en esa situación

– ¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora? – Preguntó Abadón, Kirian guardó silencio – mejor olvídate de la humana – sentenció

– ¿estás loco? insinúas que ¿debería dejarles algo que me pertenece a esos desperdicios de demonios y humanos? – preguntó molesto

– deja tu orgullo de lado y volvamos, es una humana puedes conseguir otra – afirmó - no podemos hacer nada en este momento además parece que gané la apuesta por que no encontraste nada – anunció triunfante

– nunca haré lo que tu dices – afirmó – entraré y te lo demostraré

– No puedes hacerlo, mi especialidad es el manejo de todas las puertas dimensionales existentes, si no puedo abrir una puerta dentro de ese lugar menos podrías hacerlo tú

– tú mismo lo dijiste, tú no lo lograrías pero yo soy diferente – dirigió una mirada altanera

– eres un obstinado – se resignó

Kirian se acercó al barrera, sabía que no podría abrir una puerta dentro del lugar a menos que primero se deshaga del sello en la entrada, trató de concentrar su energía demoniaca en sus manos para poder ingresar, al contacto con la barrera su poder fue repelido, la alarma se activó y detrás de ellos apareció otra barrera similar, de este modo ambos fueron encerrados junto a la otra barrera

– Kirian, acabas de activar la alarma – Abadón se percató de la otra barrera imperceptible a simple vista

– silencio – ignoró el comentario

– Por si no te has dado cuenta ahora también estamos encerrados – Kirian lo ignoró completamente – maldición, esto es una tontería – suspiró

Leila se encontraba corriendo, empujaba a quienes transitaban, ellos no estaban enterados, corría entre la multitud, solo los demonios la perseguían, estaba agitada, los pies le dolían, no sabía de dónde había sacado la energía suficiente para poder escapar, aprovechando la cantidad de gente, en un descuido de sus perseguidores pudo introducirse en un callejón – _es un imbécil, un idiota, como pudo haberme traído a este sitio, soy una bruta por no haber puesto más resistencia, solo por sus amenazas accedí fácilmente_, soy cobarde – su voz se quebró por el pánico, se escondió tras un bote de basura, el pánico se intensificaba más al sentirse acechada y no poder escapar, los demonios pasaban peligrosamente cerca de su escondite mientras la buscaban – _me siento muy débil, demasiado ¿Por qué?_

– ¿Dónde se habrá metido la humana? – se preguntaban los demonios

– lo más irrazonable es que no podemos percibirla, es extraño – discutían

– _¿Debería quedarme aquí?, ¿él me buscará?, ¿me salvará?, quiero creer en eso, Dios ayúdame_ – su cuerpo temblaba con demasía – _es irónico esperar la ayuda de un demonio _– abrazó sus piernas – _no vendrá, sé que no vendrá_, _esto es una pesadilla, ya quiero despertar, por favor_ – se percató de una sombra que la opacó

– Parece que te están buscando – comentó un hombre alto y atractivo, le habló en posición de cuclillas frente a ella – no te haré daño – afirmó ante la expresión de terror de Leila – bueno por ahora – sonrió

– d-déjame ir, por favor – suplicó asustada

– sígueme – se levantó y comenzó a caminar pero Leila comenzó a correr en dirección contraria

– ya no tienes escapatoria – fue interceptada por uno de los íncubos quien la tomó bruscamente del cuello, comenzó a asfixiarla

– s-su-e-el-ta-ame – sus pies desnudos pataleaban en el aire

– ni lo pienses – amenazó, Leila le propinó una patada en el rostro para que la soltara – es la segunda vez que me golpeas, perra – gritó enfurecido presionando más su cuello

– suéltala – ordenó el hombre alto

– ma-maestro – el incubo se sorprendió y soltó inmediatamente a la joven – e-ella es

– ella vendrá conmigo ¿no es cierto? – miró y sonrió a Leila quien estaba en el suelo tosiendo

No sabía qué hacer ante la situación, estaba prácticamente sola, no sabía si vendrían por ella o simplemente la habían abandonado – si – respondió insegura al analizar al otro hombre quien se veía menos peligroso que el incubo – _debo valerme por mí misma, saldré de esta, lo sé_ – se auto convenció

Kirian trataba de originar alguna grieta a la barrera pero esta era resistente – ¿te ayudo? – se ofreció Abadón, al observar los intentos fallidos del pelinegro

– ¿ayuda? No me hagas reír, mejor lo hago solo – despreció

– _tan terco y presuntuoso, a ver si nos sacas de esta tu solo_ – pensó amargo, Kirian al observar sus numerosos intentos fallidos se cansó – oye ¿qué estás haciendo?, no te los saques – se percató que el demonio removió los guantes de sus manos

– Estas porquerías reprimen mi energía – desnudó sus manos – ahora si

– tienes prohibido sacártelos – recriminó exaltado el rubio

– no jodas, eres muy ruidoso – intentó la misma estrategia con las manos ahora desnudas

– _maldición, la sanción será para mí por no retenerte, imbécil _- Kirian colocó de nuevo sus manos frente a la barrera, concentró su energía demoniaca en ellas, éstas comenzaron a tomar un aspecto extraño,

– ahora es mucho más fácil – sonrió

- ¿acaso pudo? – Abadón se sorprendió al percatarse que una pequeña grieta se formó en la barrera

– ¿poder? Es obvio, no hay imposibles para mí – sonrió mientras la grieta se hacía más grande, ésta comenzó a rajarse por completo y consecutivamente se destruyó

– ¿qué has hecho? Se supone que harías solo una pequeña – examinó incrédulo al demonio

– creo que me pase un poco – observó la barrera rota, sus manos volvieron a la normalidad – entremos ahora – afirmó después de colocó de nuevo los guantes de cuero

– ¿porque me estas ayudando?, si se podría decir así – Leila preguntó al observar la oficina donde el mayor la había dirigido

– el ¿Por qué? – Preguntó mientras servía una copa de licor – bueno, ¿qué te podría decir? – preguntó mientras sostenía la copa

– ¿Quién eres? – armándose de valor preguntó seria

– Parece que ya no estás asustada – se burló del intento de la joven por fingir calma – pero tus piernas te traicionan

Leila se percató que sus piernas no paraban de temblar – _que estúpida_ – se avergonzó

- soy el dueño de este lugar – respondió algo arrogante – te traje aquí porque quiero saber el verdadero motivo de tu presencia en este lugar, sé que no viniste por lo que este negocio da, ¿quién te mandó? – preguntó con seriedad

Estaba sorprendida, no sabía que responder, guardo silencio unos segundos para pensar rápidamente en alguna respuesta pero su mente estaba en blanco – quiero trabajar aquí – reafirmó seria

– ¿trabajar? Pero ni siquiera quisiste hacer la prueba de virginidad – comenzó a reír

- _¿prueba? ¿Esa era una prueba de virginidad?_ – Recordó el lugar donde recuperó la consciencia - es verdad, quizás me intimide un poco al comienzo, pero de verdad me interesa quedarme – trató de sonar lo más convincente posible - _¿Qué cosas estoy diciendo? ¿No se me ocurre algo mejor? soy una idiota pero si suelto la verdad seguro que él me asesinaría – _pensó en Kirian

– Entonces si quieres iniciar ahora, solo pediré un requisito – sonrió - un requisito que deberás cumplir antes de empezar – colocó la copa sobre un mueble

– ¿requisito? – preguntó al no gustarle la manera en que lo dijo, el nerviosismo la invadió

– sí, perderás ahora tu virginidad – desató su corbata

Leila se turbó - _¿Qué dice? – _el pánico la invadió - _¿Qué hago?_ - miró la salida para poder escapar, no sabía si salir corriendo o tratar de hablar de otras cosas para ganar tiempo - ¿de cuánto hablamos? ¿Cuánto ganaré? ¿Tendré vacaciones? ¿Cuándo serán? – Preguntó temblorosamente - ¿_Por qué no se me ocurre algo mejor?_ – Se reprendió - ¿Cuándo me jubilaré? ¿Tendré seguro?

El hombre sonrió maliciosamente ante la expresión de miedo de la joven – eso podemos discutir después que lo hagamos – afirmó aproximándose a ella mientras desabotonaba su camisa

– p-pero es importante saberlo ahora, para saber si me conviene trabajar aquí – afirmó nerviosamente por la cercanía del hombre – o buscar otro sitio

– ¿buscar otro? – Comenzó a reír bajamente – créeme una vez que empieces no querrás salir de aquí – aseguró arrogante, empujó el cuerpo de Leila hacia un sillón cercano y jaló sus piernas hacia él

– c-creo que preguntaré en más lugares, así que tendré pendiente lo que me dice – trató de levantarse pero el demonio se lo impidió

– esto será como un examen de entrada, muéstrame como empezarías a tratar a un cliente – sujetó una de sus muñecas

– ¿p-p-primero con un saludo? – contestó inocente, su voz temblaba y se le quebraba – _no puedo respirar, tengo miedo, tengo miedo, alguien, alguien que me ayude – _recordó cuando los sucios hombres trataron de abusar de ella – _no me toques, me causa repulsión, asco_

– no me hagas reír

– ¡Déjame!– comenzó a forcejear

- te enseñaré como debes hacerlo, así que graba todo lo que haga en tu memoria – rasgó su vestido por la parte delantera

– ¡no! – gritó – no me toques, sucio, imbécil – comenzó a desesperarse al sentir que le abría las piernas - ¡ayuda!

– no pongas resistencia, que no está dando resultado – sonrió ante los golpes inútiles que ella le propinaba

– por favor – suplicó mientras trataba de empujarlo con fuerza pero era como luchar contra un muro, este no se movía

– ¿primero me insultas y ahora pides por favor? – sonrió irónico

- suéltame, déjame ir – tenía los ojos llorosos – no me toques, asqueroso

– ¿qué te suelte? Pero si recién comen – fue interrumpido por una puerta que salió volando bruscamente, el demonio encima de Leila fue tomado por la espalda y tirado contra una pared que fue perforada por el cuerpo de éste cayendo de esta manera a la habitación contigua

– Ki- – el hombre no terminó de articular cuando el pelinegro de nuevo lo levantó – oye - recibió un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que lo hizo salir despedido de nuevo por el aire

– K-Kai – pronunció con quebrada voz, Leila se sorprendió por la inesperada llegada de Kirian, Abadón apareció al costado de ella

– grandioso, ahora no se cómo parar esto – afirmó fastidiado tomando su frente

– o-oye, esta es manera de saludar des – preguntó levantándose del piso mientras tocaba su rostro, pero Kirian no respondió nada por el contrario aplastó bruscamente su cabeza contra el piso con su zapato

– _¿que debería hacer? Si me meto saldré perjudicado pero si no hago nada será lo mismo_ – el rubio discutía consigo mismo mientras observaba al demonio enfurecido

– ¿porque esta así? – Preguntó Leila asustada cruzada de brazos, con el maquillaje corrido - nunca lo había visto así, ni siquiera en una pelea - la actitud de Kirian realmente asustaba en esos momentos, su expresión era muy diferente a la que denotaba cuando peleaba

– tú tienes la culpa – respondió molesto

-¿yo? – miró turbada al rubio

– aunque realmente no, la culpa fue de él – afirmó en referencia al demonio que estaba siendo golpeado brutalmente – sabes muy bien que él es muy posesivo – miró a Kirian - no le gusta perder, no le gusta que le impongan algo, no le gusta que tomen lo que es de él, no le gusta que le lleven la contraria, no le gusta que le nieguen algo, apunta todo eso si no quieres volver a verlo así o aún peor – se cruzó de brazos, Leila se horrorizó de todo lo que tenía que evitar – mejor ponte esto – le alcanzó un saco que se encontraba en un perchero al lado donde antes había una puerta

Leila se colocó encima el saco, y observó como el lugar estaba siendo destruido por su amo, se armó un alboroto total, la gente salía gritando semidesnuda del lugar, los súcubos e íncubos observaban aterrorizados como golpeaban a su maestro sin hacer alguna intervención.

Kirian se colocó encima del demonio quien estaba con el rostro ensangrentado, comenzó a propinarle potentes puñetes que hundían su cabeza en el piso repercutiendo el daño a los demás pisos inferiores, partes del suelo salían volando por la intensidad de los golpes, varios niveles comenzaron a desplomarse. Leila trató de sujetarse de donde podía, el piso comenzaba a desnivelarse considerablemente y la cosas empezaban a caer – se está destruyendo todo – afirmó asustada mirando a Abadón pero este estaba serio observando la pelea

El pelinegro tiró con fuerza al otro demonio desde el séptimo nivel – mierda, detente – articuló mientras caía, Kirian se apareció al costado de él, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando éste le tiró una patada, impactó con potencia contra el piso. Kirian saltó hacia donde cayó el demonio, aún tendido en el suelo trató de levantarse pero las consecuencias de los bruscos y veloces impactos que no pudo corresponder se lo impedían, los pasos del pelinegro se hicieron más sonoros en su oído volteó a verlo pero al instante recibió una intensa patada en el estómago, cayó varios metros lejos del lugar donde se encontraba – mal-maldición – botaba demasiada sangre por la boca.

Kirian tomó unos fierros que encontró a la mano producto del rompimiento de las columnas, los clavó sin piedad en el cuerpo de su adversario, su mirada denotaba frialdad extrema, atravesó su cráneo, la gente se hacía a un lado aterrorizada del acto, yacían inmóviles, el aura del pelinegro emanaban mucho más que instinto asesino – m-maldición, y-ya detente – habló el demonio atravesado - ¿Q-q-qué te sucede? ¡ah! – gritó cuando el demonio tomó una de sus extremidades, la cual desmembró sin dificultad

– ¡detente! – gritó Leila asustada desde el séptimo piso éste ya estaba a punto de caerse

– No lo hará hasta estar satisfecho – afirmó Abadón

– por favor, ya para – pidió con lágrimas

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó al ver que la joven trataba de alcanzar la salida para bajar por las destruidas escaleras

– voy para allá, lo va a matar

– ¿estás loca? También te matará - Leila dudo por un instante pero continuo – ¿acaso solo estoy pintado? Nadie me hace caso, tsk – siguió a la chica quien forzosamente trataba de salir por los desnivelados pisos, ella saltaba, le daba miedo hacerlo, encontró varios cuerpos muertos, aplastados por los escombros, sintió nauseas al ver las crudas imágenes

– _Debo salir, no mires, no mires_ – trataba de ignorar lo que sus ojos presenciaban, sintió que el piso comenzó a temblar

– c-creo que ya fue suficiente – afirmó el demonio sosteniendo la zona por donde comenzaba a desangrarse, pero Kirian lo ignoró, un fuerte sonido estremeció el lugar, el edificio comenzó a desplomarse, los demonios y humanos salieron corriendo, el pelinegro tomo el cráneo de su adversario para despedazarlo

– creo que ya fue suficiente – intervino Abadón quien había sacado a Leila cuando el lugar comenzó a caer

– detente, por favor – pidió Leila asustada, las piernas le temblaban pero Kirian no la escuchaba, su aura intimidaba, se armó de valor para detenerlo, tomó del brazo al demonio con sus frías manos – ya fue suficiente – lo soltó inmediatamente – ¡ah! – gimió de dolor, percibió que sus manos estaban muy enrojecidas por el contacto de su piel con la suya, Kirian sintió la frialdad y se detuvo, soltó bruscamente al demonio

– por fin reaccionas – afirmó el demonio tendido en el piso

– no te dirijas a mi, basura – sentenció fríamente

– mira el alboroto que has causado – afirmó el rubio observando los alrededores, los humanos y demonios estaban asustados, el edificio estaba totalmente destruido

– has destruido mi negocio – afirmó con una sonrisa una femenina voz que apareció de la nada

– debí suponer que también estarías aquí – dedujo Kirian sin mirarla

– amor, has tirado mi negocio, ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Castigarte? – preguntó divertida rodeando con los brazos al demonio - ¿te gusta el sado? – propuso la demonio de seductora figura y cabello castaño largo

– oye, ¿te olvidas de mí? – preguntó el demonio desmembrado aun en el suelo

– tsk, que pesado eres, molestaste a mi hombre y ¿ahora quieres que te ayude? – abrazó a Kirian

– ¿estabas viendo y no interviniste? – reprochó molesto el demonio

– Pues sí, solo quería ver a Ki – fue silenciada por un dedo que posó el pelinegro en sus labios, antes que pronuncie su nombre frente a leila

– no soy tuyo – confirmó - pagaré por los daños causados – aseguró despreocupadamente

– Ese no es el problema aquí – Abadón observó a las personas presentes

– tsk, ¿qué hacemos? ¿los matamos? – preguntó fastidiado Kirian

– no seas imprudente, no podemos actuar por nuestra cuenta, ya me imagino que nos dirán - preocupado

– tendremos que borrarles la memoria – sugirió la demonio – yo me encargo de eso – afirmó – ustedes, no dejen a ningún humano escapar – ordenó la demonio a los íncubos y súcubos presentes, estos comenzaron a capturar a los humanos mientras trataban de escapar – y ¿esa humana? – preguntó mirando despectiva a Leila

– yo – trató de responder pero fue interrumpida

– es mi posesión – Kirian afirmó serio

– ¿es tuya? ¿acaso me cambiaste por una sucia humana? – la demonio se exaltó y miró amenazante a la joven

– ¿cambiarte? Nunca fuiste mía ni yo tuyo – contestó despreocupadamente ante el enojo de la fémina

– pero si – no termino de decir

– contigo tengo bastante diversión, no negaré que en nuestros encuentros la pasamos bien juntos pero somos promiscuos no puedo atarte, ni tú a mí, nadie me puede atar – confesó soberbio – y ella es solo un objeto mío, no la considero como algo más es una simple humana – miró a leila fríamente – no te debo otras explicaciones – guardó silencio

– algún día solo vendrás por mi – esbozó una sonrisa – te ataré a mí

– entonces esperarás sentada por siempre – cerró los ojos y sonrió

– ¿porque me pegaste?, hace años que no nos vemos y ¿así me recibes? – el demonio se levantó, en su mano sujetaba su brazo desmembrado

– no toques mis cosas – recalcó con fría mirada

– no estaba enterado que la humana te pertenecía – regresó los huesos dislocados a su sitio, estas cosas desagradables causaron nauseas a la joven

– ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Kirian mirando a Leila – quítatelo – ordenó quitándole de un solo tirón el saco

– ¡¿qué te pasa? – preguntó desconcertada, el vestido estaba rasgado, rápidamente cruzó sus brazos para cubrir el desnudo pecho, Kirian observó la situación

– ¿tienes algo de ropa? – Preguntó a la demonio – no quiero que se ponga esa porquería

– ¿porquería? Ese es mi saco y costó demasiado dinero al igual que el traje que acabas de arruinar – se exaltó el demonio pero fue ignorado por el pelinegro

– traeré algo – miró molesta a Leila y se retiró

– _porque me mira tan mal,_ _¿está_ _celosa?, ¿celosa de mí?_ _ no deberías sentir celos por mí_ – pensó cabizbaja – _ojala que no trate de atentar contra mi vida_ _que ya tuve suficiente_ _por hoy, tuve suficiente_ – reafirmó y miró a Kirian – _otra faceta de él que no quisiera volver a ver nunca más, casi lo mata, no, no creo pero ¿qué hubiera llegado a hacer si no se detenía?_

– ¿esto servirá? – la demonio trajo una casaca sport

– Suficiente por ahora – alcanzó la prenda a la joven, Leila se colocó la casaca cerrándola hasta el cuello, le quedaba demasiado grande pero en ese momento era muy necesario usarlo – es cierto – sonrió – parece que gane la apuesta – miró a Abadón

– ¿ah? N-no puede ser, sería mejor olvidarnos de esto por ahora

– ¿Olvidarnos? ¿Estás loco?

– ¿apuesta? – preguntó el demonio golpeado

– ¿a que apuesta se refieren? – preguntó la fémina

– es cierto que ustedes no estaban detrás de todo esto ¿no? No era una trampa ¿no? – Abadón estaba desesperado por una respuesta

– ¿trampa? – preguntó desconcertado el demonio - no sé a lo que te refieres, me han agredido, destruyeron mi negocio, la pregunta seria porque ustedes vinieron – afirmó fastidiado

– parece que nadie estaba detrás de nada – Abadón sonrió triunfante – esta era una misión normal, así que gane la apuesta

– creo que consideraré lo que me estabas diciendo hace un momento – Kirian se cruzó de brazos – mejor hay que olvidarnos de la puesta – se desentendió completamente del tema

– _¿ahora se ponen a pelear por la apuesta? Hace un momento iba a destrozar a uno de los suyos y a nosotros ¿nos dice primitivos?, él es un cavernícola, lo es _– molesta se cruzó de brazos en medio de la inmadura discusión – _parecen niños pero son unos bestias_

– como me dijiste hace un momento ¿estás loco?

- cállate – el demonio lo ignoraba

– la verdad, es que yo planee esto para que vengas – confesó la demonio a Kirian – extrañé tu calor, hace tiempo que no me buscas – abrazó al demonio

– entonces – fue interrumpido por Abadón

– No puede considerarse eso como ganar, tú mismo especulabas sobre una traición no una invitación para ti – afirmó convencido – así que de todas maneras gano yo

– ¿cómo hiciste esto? – preguntó curioso Kirian

– alteré la información, fue un día en que él se descuidó – miró al rubio - sabía él se encargaba del listado de misiones, así que la misión que les tocaba la cambie – confesó sin remordimiento

– esta misión no es como las otras – sonrió triunfante – parece que huele a perdedor – afirmó – yo gane

– ¿no sería más lógico decir que ambos perdieron? – afirmó el demonio golpeado

– en ese caso deberíamos obviar la apuesta – sugirió Abadón

– acaso, ¿no pueden hacer ambos su castigo por perder? – preguntó con malicia

– ¿Qué apostaste? – preguntó curiosa a Kirian

– nada importante – desvió la mirada con fastidio

– ¿nada importante? pues eso quiero verlo – desafió Abadón

– ¿así? - arqueó una ceja - pues quiero ver como cumples tu parte – esbozó una cruel sonrisa

– _también quisiera ver eso_ – pensó leila tratando de simular seriedad ante la situación, sabía sobre los castigos y le provocaba risa

– pues así será – afirmaron ambos

– vamos – ordenó Kirian, abrió una grieta dimensional – asegúrate que ningún humano recuerde esto – sonrió y desapareció junto a Leila y Abadón

– claro – afirmó la demonio perdida en los gestos del pelinegro

– pero ¿nadie se hará cargo de los daños? – reprochó amargo el demonio

– ¡cállate! ¡idiota! Tenías que fastidiar mi plan – gritó molesta

- ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? – preguntó incrédulo – oye ¡¿qué haces? – la demonio le quitó el brazo que tenía en la mano

– se fue y por tu culpa – tiró el brazo lejos

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves? – la fémina lo ignoró y se marchó – zorra, ni siquiera me dijiste nada, ¿cómo iba a adivinarlo?, estúpida – con fastidio tuvo que buscar su brazo

Kirian, Abadón y Leila regresaron al lugar donde se encontraban antes que comience todo – disculpa, ¿este es el lugar donde estábamos antes? ¿no? – pregunto tímida pero fue ignorada

– Mañana tendrás que portarte bien con ella – afirmó el rubio con malicia – un servido será servidor – comenzó a reír ante su juego de palabras

- … - Kirian y Leila no rieron

Abadón tosió y recobró la compostura – tendrás que servirle, de lo contrario se te aumentaran los días

– No pongas absurdas condiciones, fueron tres días lo que acordamos – dibujó una sonrisa – tendrás que cumplir tu parte en la próxima junta que tengamos

– _maldito,_ bueno estamos en las mismas condiciones de humillación – afirmó

– no me compares contigo, aún creo que es injusto que tenga que cumplir esto – confesó serio

– todo comenzó porque se te ocurrió apostar

– y tu mucho te negaste – respondió sarcásticamente

– lo peor de todo esto, es que nos van a llamar la atención por varias cosas, primero por no cumplir la misión, segundo por influir en los humanos, todo esto por tu culpa – miró molesto a Kirian pero éste observaba el cielo oscuro, ignorando lo que el rubio decía – también porque te quitaste los benditos guantes, no podemos olvidar también que – fue interrumpido

– ya cállate, que en la asamblea dirán todo eso, ya me estás aburriendo – recriminó fastidiado

– lo decía para que te vayas preparando, aunque la mayor parte me la llevaré yo – afirmó lo ultimo con preocupación

– mucho te martirizas, esos viejos son solo palabras - sonrió

– _como quisiera tener esa frescura de decir las cosas_ – suspiró - nos vemos mañana, ¡ah! Y sé un buen chico – sugirió lo último burlonamente

– claro cómo no – respondió con fastidio

– oye – llamó la chica – _hace rato quiero que me escuche pero me ignora el muy tarado_ – pensó

– ¿Qué quieres?

– ¿vas a abrir esa puerta que haces para que pueda regresar? – preguntó con mímicas

– eres muy pesada, hoy me causaste muchos problemas – comentó fríamente

– no pude evitarlo – reprochó en defensa – el era más fuerte que yo, créeme – contestó cabizbaja al recordar el mal rato que pasó

– Cuando poseí tu cuerpo nadie me pudo tocar y tenía la misma fuerza que tú en esos momentos – replicó molesto

– pero eso es muy diferente

– ¿Qué cosa es diferente? ¿No eres capaz de cumplir el pacto?

Leila guardo silencio, analizó la situación incómoda, Kirian le rendía cuentas de lo sucedido – lo siento, voy a cumplir el trato como pueda, no quiero volver a verte así – afirmó temerosa

Kirian guardó silencio mientras examinaba a la humana, quien le pedía que no perdiera los estribos, su expresión denotaba miedo y suplica – es un buen paso, el aceptar tus errores – respondió arrogante

– gracias por salvarme – respondió honesta

– ¿salvarte? Ni lo creas, solo reclamaba lo que me pertenece, no lo hice por ti, ni me hubiera pasado por la cabeza hacer eso – habló soberbio – yo salvando a un humano, que tontería, no me hagas reír

– pero también lo hiciste cuando iba a morir – le dio la contraria al demonio

– ¡estúpida humana! No sé si eres tan ingenua o eres tan idiota – se molestó

– _el único idiota eres tú, imbécil arrogante_ – miró molesta por los insultos

– te dije y lo vuelvo a recalcar, no lo hice por ti, no te hagas ilusiones – se acercó a Leila – esa vez me sentía muy aburrido, sabes muy bien que no sigo las reglas, estas se crearon solo para romperse – aseguró altanero mientras sonreía descaradamente – nunca salvaría a un humano, me parecen los seres más miserables que existen, deberían desaparecer como cucarachas que son

– _siempre tan arrogante, no es algo nuevo que deba escuchar, me gustaría golpearlo_ – ignoró las demás palabras del demonio – ¿tanto así odias a los humanos? – preguntó

– los he visto por siglos y aún no cambio de opinión

– entonces ¿por qué no los matas de una vez? - desafió

– sería muy fácil hacerlo pero me desagrada la idea de mancharme las manos con basura, yo aspiro a otras cosas

– ¿otras cosas?

– haces demasiadas preguntas, no tengo que responderte – afirmó con fastidio

– _Siempre dice eso cuando pregunto algo sobre él_

– Es hora que te vayas – abrió una grieta dimensional la cual anexaba a su habitación

– Aún no me he cam – no terminó de decir al percatarse que Kirian la miró fríamente – nos vemos mañana – resignada ingresó a la grieta

– _estúpida humana, me irrita_ – pensó con fastidio cuando Leila se marchó

– desgraciado, siempre tratándome tan mal – tiró la ropa que tenía puesta al suelo – pero eso cambiará en estos tres días, me las pagará – aseguró buscando otra muda de ropa en su cómoda – ahora no sé si alegrarme por eso o no – la preocupación embargó repentinamente su ser


End file.
